Of sunflowers and strawberries
by Chilisha
Summary: "Look, I'm not happy about what you did but I'm not angry at you. I just... Why this spot?" I swallowed thickly, eyes traveling to where our hands were joined before interlacing our fingers when he let me. "Don't you know, Ichigo? This is where my remnant gave it's life protecting you..." IchigoxHichigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Tsubashi POV: I hummed, glancing up at the sign above the store as if I might have the wrong place. "Excuse me, but Mr. Kisuke isn't taking any visitors today. I'm sorry." My eyes drifted back to the young girl, hair falling into my eyes before setting a hand on her head. "He'll take me." Her cheeks tinted pink as I rubbed her hair before stepping into the shop. "Hey, Kisuke!! I'm here to collect my body!! I know you're here!! And what's with the children?!!" A door ahead of me slid open and he poked his head out, rubbing his hair. "I'm right here, there's no need to yell. I don't remember you being so loud." Sloppy sand colored hair fell into his face as he finally removed his hand and yawned widely. "Still lazy as ever I see." A crooked grin tilted his lips as a large hand fell onto my head. "That's no way to talk to someone who's doing you a favor. You might hurt my feelings." My eyes cut towards him slightly. "You were quite well compensated for the creation of my vessel so I would hardly call it favor." Kisuke's grin broadened before stooping suddenly to look at me sideways. "Sure was. But that's not the favor I was talking about. I've had quite a time watching your son."

My eyes widened, snatching my head from under his hand. "When?!" Kisuke rolled his shoulder, raising to his full height once more. "18 years ago. You have 2 daughters as well. And your remnant has been inactive for sometime now." My jaw snapped closed with an audible click of teeth as I bit back my growl. "Of course I would have told you if I had a way of getting in touch. I did try when you commissioned me to make your vessel, but you were just too busy to hear." His fan *snicked* open to cover the lower part of his face as I snarled at the wall. "Damn it! When did it decommission?!" He sighed, rocking back on his heels as if he were bored. "About 9 years ago now. I was surprised when it continued to function after your son's birth. From your description of remnants, I was under the impression he would take that portion of your soul when born." My fist clenched, knuckles turning white as I glared at the floor. I should have been keeping a better watch. "He should have! It should have ceased to be active once he separated! Damn it!" Kisuke tipped his head to the side watching me. "It's really not that bad. They all turned out pretty well. Though I will say. Your son is the only one I'm able to sense your soul in. What ever happened. The girls don't have any part of you in them." A breath caught on a shallow gasp as I snapped my gaze back to him. "But then!-..." Kisuke blinked at me from behind his fan a few times, head cocked like a curious dog. "The only way that it could have survived is if it canalized the soul of another! Please at least tell me they still have they're father?!"

A small incline of his head brought the first good news I'd gotten from him and I sagged just slightly. "Small blessings. At least it didn't kill their father. Kisuke... What is my son's name?" A small smirk played on his lips. "Ichigo." I swallowed thickly. "Ichigo... What is he... What is he like, Kisuke?" "Humm?" His head tipped back up right, watching me over the cheap paper fan he used to hide behind. "Well. He's stubborn, hardheaded, fool hearted, sometimes arrogant, has a temper, and has the tendency to charge head on into things without a thought to the consequences. Sounds a lot like someone else I know." The fan *snicked* closed to tap the light stubble on his chin as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks, Kisuke. I feel much better now." He chuckled, one hand landing on my shoulder. "You know what else he is? He's strong. And he will do anything he can to protect his friends and those that can't help themselves. He's loyal. Once he makes a friend he does everything he can to keep them safe. And he's compassionate. Even when he has no choice but to take a life there is never any joy in it. If there's another way he always finds it. You'll be proud once you meet him." A small shaky breath escaped and I dropped my eyes. "But will he be proud of me?... I hate it when remnants breed. Those children don't deserve to be without a mother and I hate having to explain why they were forced to grow up without one." Kisuke hummed lightly. "I think he'll just be glad you're back. After all, you didn't know things would turn this way." "But I could have!" One sandy brow vanished into his hair line. "Would it have changed anything? Things still needed tending in all places. Besides. He's done a pretty good job of taking care of things around here. I imagine it wasn't exactly how you would have wanted it, but he's grown amazingly for it. I think you'll be quite pleased with him." I sighed, hand falling limply to my side. "I'm sure I will. Thank you, Kisuke." He tipped his head, hair falling into his eyes. "Well, let's get you in your vessel then. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting. What are you calling this one, by the way?" A heavy breath left my lungs as I stared ahead of myself. "Himawari."...

A heavy breath whooshed from my new body. Everything felt tight and rebelled against movement but it would get better as it stretched out. "This is it. Hang around here looking like that long enough you're bound to be adopted!" His hand patted my head, roughing up my fur as my ears flattened. "Don't patronize me, Kisuke!" He lifted an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that was your plan so I hardly see why that's patronizing. Though I'm not convinced posing as a dog to sneak into his house is the best option. What are you so scared of?" My lips pulled up over my teeth, baring them at him as I growled. "Don't test your luck. Thank you bringing me. You're dismissed." A short half laugh broke his frown into a lop sided smirk as he watched me from under his hat. "You're testy when you're nervous. Very well, I guess I'll let you to it then." The hand on my head lifted with a final scratch behind my ear and he was gone. Too bad my appreciation couldn't be so easily vanished...

It was evening before anyone showed, leaving me with plenty of time to back trace the time line since I'd let my remnant here. Not that it made me feel any better about this. I never suspected that my goals would be met by a child. Much less one that I bore and I hated I'd placed all that squarely in his lap. The steady crunch of foot falls coming my way finally drew my attention to the young man as he stopped in front of me. Our eyes caught and for a long moment we just watched each other before he knelt. "What are you doing out here? You're pretty skinny." One hand was held out and I swallowed thickly before setting my chin in his open palm. *Ichigo...* His lips pulled into a tight frown, just watching me with the most baffled look. There was an odd sort of pull now that I thought about it. Maybe because that piece of my soul was calling to it's whole. But it seemed odd that never happened with any of the other kids I'd had. "Wonder if you have an owner..." His fingers slipped from under my chin, reaching toward my neck to search my fur. "No collar. Guess you'll just have to stay with me then." He straightened once more, holding out a hand to coax me into following. *Just what is it about you that causes this feeling, Ichigo?* His head tipped when I didn't get up right away. I heaved a sigh, pushing away my appreciation over the calling from my mind if only for the moment. It would need to be addressed sooner rather than later, but not right now. Right now I just wanted to spend a few hours with my son. The ground was rough under my still tender paws as I stood and stepped to his side getting a smile. "Hope you're good with kids. Yuzu will probably drag you everywhere with her."

The door slid open smoothly but we were nearly both bowled over when Isshin came flying through. "You're late!!" His palm hit the ground, spinning him around for another attack and I snarled. My hackles rose and I leaped to the side and in front of Ichigo. Isshin scrambled when he saw me coming and barely managed to escape my teeth sinking into his arm. "What the hell was that?!! When did you get a dog?!!" He demanded as Ichigo's shock finally gave way to a smirk. "She was laying outside the doors. Maybe now I'll be able to relax while you're around." I flicked a glance behind me before turning fully to plod over and sit at his feet. "Come on then." One hand roughed up my ears and I followed him in to see Karin and Yuzu sitting at the table watching us. "Where'd that dog come from?" "Aww!! He's so beautiful!!" The chair shrilled against the floor as Yuzu pushed it back and ran to hug me around the neck." Kisuke was right. There was nothing of me in this girl. "You must be hungry! You can eat with us tonight!" "Hey wait!! You can't bring that stray dog in the house!! It just attacked me!!" Isshin shouted, pointing indignity. I fought back the growl that wanted out and instead covered it with a wag of my tail and snuffled in Yuzu's hair. She laughed, catching my muzzle to pet my cheeks. "Yeah. She looks like a real killer, dad. Besides, you were trying to kick me in the face when she went after you!" Ichigo replied, stepping by us to go to the table as Yuzu continued to fuss over me. Just how was I going to tell these kids the truth? And after all this time, was it really fair to even bring it up? "I don't know if you should be so close. There's something weird about that dog, Yuzu." Karin. I glanced over, watching her scrutinize me closely. "Yeah!! It's probably got rabies or something!!" My teeth snapped loudly together and Isshin scrambled back when I spun on him. "You seem to be the only one she has any issues with. Maybe she just doesn't like weirdos." Ichigo knelt down, rubbing my head lightly as his father sobbed on the ground. *How truly pathetic. Why must remnants always choose the most ridiculous mates? It's completely embarrassing.*

"Hey Ichigo. You think she's already trained?" He hummed softly, tipping his head before holding out his hand. "Shake." My lips pulled up in discontent. How unbecoming. Someone of my strength reduced to performing such pathetic tricks. Still though, I needed to be here for the time being so with a huff I finally resigned myself and placed my paw in his open hand. "Oh cool! Roll over! Like this, Snowflake!" Yuzu dropped to the floor, rolling so that she was upside down. *I think not. I'll not be renamed by some human, carried by my remnant or otherwise.* For a long moment she just watched me before sagging in disappointment. "Aww. I hope she's house broken at least. She can sleep in my room tonight! We'll play dolls and dress up until bedtime!" She cheered and I back stepped to hide behind Ichigo. *I think not! I'm no one's play thing!* Another long moment passed between us and I thought for sure she might cry. "Sorry, Yuzu. Maybe she just doesn't like so much excitement. Probably best she stays with me for now anyhow. Just in case." She whined lightly, still watching me longingly until I finally stepped out and plopped down my head in her lap. *You're lucky you're cute, kid. But don't be getting any ideas.* A wide smile crossed her face and she hugged me tightly, squishing her cheek to mine.

The bed bounced lightly as Ichigo turned over in his sleep and I glanced up at him, watching his eyes open. A hand reached towards me, fingers barely touching my nose until I crawled up to lay at him side. An odd warm feeling tickled my insides like butterfly wings and I bit back my groan as he pulled me against his chest. *What a troublesome feeling. It would seem he's feeling it too though.* That didn't bode well with me. There was just something about this feeling that sent a wave of unease into the deepest parts of my stomach. A smile twitched up his lips as he ran his fingers through my fur, just watching me. "I don't know where you came from. But I'm glad you're here. I really hope you don't have owners looking for you someplace." I sighed, leaning into his petting as I tried to ignore the heavy forboding feeling. The pleasure from just being near was quickly drowning it anyhow. Hopefully I wasn't making a mistake...

Ichigo POV: I groaned, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes as I woke up once more. The low throaty growl wasn't what I expected though and I finally opened my eyes to see my dad hovering in the window with the dog staring him down. "Well, at least she keeps you from drop kicking me awake in the morning. Good girl." Her growl guttered out as I rubbed her ears. "How unfair!! I just wanted to be the first to greet you in the morning, Ichigo!!" Dad dove through the window suddenly but the dog grabbed his shirt collar and spun around, throwing him into the wall with a scream. Her hackles stood up high as she snarled at him from across the room. Maybe Karin was right. A dog shouldn't have been able to throw him so easy. Or at all. A dog would have just bitten him. My jaw tightened a bit, watching her stand over me until dad finally skittered into the hall. All 4 paws were kicked out and she flopped bodily onto me with what sounded a very irritated huff. One hand tentatively reached out, just barely brushing her ear and she leaned into me. "You're not any normal dog are you?" A flash of what I was sure was surprise flickered across her face along with nervousness. "Yeah I didn't think so. To tell you the truth, I don't much care. As long as you don't hurt my family you're more than welcome to stay." Her eyes darted away from mine, something I couldn't quite place flickering in them. "You don't have to show me if you're not ready. I assume there's a reason you're in this form... You're probably wondering how I know. Well that's because Yoruichi can take the form of a black cat so it isn't that strange that you can be a dog." Her ears swiveled back some in irritation and I wondered if she'd go on the offensive now that I'd outted her. "I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf." A short snort of amusement escaped. "That explains why you're so big I guess." "Wait!! If she's not really a dog then what are you doing almost naked in bed with her, Ichigo?!!" Dad's shout finally made me realize that I was indeed barely dressed and I bolted up.

Her head tipped to the side, watching me tugging franticly at my clothes. "I hardly see what the big deal is. We slept that way the whole night and now you're getting flinchy? It's hardly anything I haven't seen before, boy. And it's not as if you were totally naked. Do try to get a grip on yourself for my sake." My jaw clicked shut and I stabbed my finger at her when I was finally decent once more. "I don't want to hear from you!! You're kinda a pervert you know that?!! You watched me change and didn't say anything!!" One ear fell to the side before she scratched it with her hind leg. "That is untrue. Despite the fact you changed in front of me I didn't look at you. And it was you who brought me up farther into the bed. Or did you forget I started out at your feet?" My finger slowly fell, watching her stretch out and hop from the mattress. "Aren't you forgetting something, Ichigo?" I straightened, standing fully once more. "What?" A long sigh escaped from her before she shook her head. "You're going to be late for school." My eyes widened, grabbing my clock to see true to her words I was already behind schedule. "Man, I'm already late! Damn damn damn!!" My shoes were hastily yanked on and I ran down the steps with her only a few paces behind me.

"Ichigo!!" My jaw clenched as Keigo launched himself at me, lunch box in hand only to bounce off of my fist. "Ichigo how could you!!? I just wanted to spend time with my best friend!!" He sobbed loudly, rolling on the floor as he held his face. "I'm not in the mood, Keigo. You can't always be jumping at me like that." He leaped to his feet once more, snapping his finger towards me. "Well if that's how you feel then I'll just go eat lunch with someone who appreciates me!! Come on Chad!! Let's go find Rukia!! She'll be nice to me!" I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like I'd be having lunch anyhow. I'd left so fast I forgot to grab my box. That girl had me all turned around. Just who was she and why did I feel so lost without her here now? It was strange. That nagging draw and unfounded sense of wrongness being away from her caused had been eating at me since I left her at the doors. It left me feeling oddly lost without her here. I'd never felt anything like this and I didn't like it. Not at all. My feet finally bought me to the roof and I wandered to the edge to look out over the grounds. Something was wrong and I needed to figure out what it was. The soft click of claws sounded behind me and I turned half way in time to see the wolf sit a few feet from me. "I bought you lunch since you forgot it this morning." I sighed, finally taking a step towards her to pick up the box before sitting. "Thanks."

The light blue spotted cloth came free easy enough and I untopped the box to see a few grilled fish over seasoned rice. "It smells good. Thanks again." She hummed, eyes picking over me in a way that made my skin crawl. "You seem rather disconnected. Is something wrong, Ichigo?" The chop sticks separated with a snap as I glanced over at her. "No. Everything is fine." Unbelief colored her eyes before she curled up against my side with her head in my lap. "You're a poor lair. I feel it too." The first bite paused half way to my mouth, just watching her until Keigo appeared from no where. "You got a dog?!! Is that why you didn't want to have lunch with us?!! Too busy hanging out with your new puppy?!!" A vein popped out in my forehead as he snatched her away, though I didn't quite know why I was angry. "I can see why you like him though!! He's so cute! And blue eyes!" His cheek mashed against her's, ignoring her growl until I kicked him away. "Knock it off!! And she's a wolf, not a dog!! Now stop making so much noise!!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at him. "You're making more noise than me!" "Knock it off! Both of you!" Rukia. My feet spun in time to see her's flying towards my face until the wolf body slammed her into a wall. "Ha!! Serves you right!" Rukia looked shocked as she picked herself up, straightening her hair once more. "How the hell did it see me?!" The wolf snorted, batting my lunch box towards me with a pointed look before vanishing. "Did that dog just use flash step?!" "Wolf, and probably. What are you doing here anyhow?" Her arm snapped out holding the soul pager in time for the hollow there to vanish. "Looks like someone just got it. I'm trying to eat." It was snatched away to look at before being tucked back into her pocket. "Who was that, Ichigo?" My shoulder rolled in a shrug as I finally took a bite. "Don't know. She was outside my house when I got home last night. Seems pretty set on staying and I didn't feel like arguing." A tight frown curved her lips. "That doesn't sound like you at all, Ichigo. What's the matter with you?" Another bite was shoved into my mouth so I didn't have to talk to her. I didn't myself know what was wrong, so how was I supposed to tell her?

A light breeze picked up, catching a few leaves to spin around several yards ahead of me. That same wrong feeling had only gotten stronger durning the day. It was so strange. Those few moments she'd been there for lunch the wrongness had lifted leaving just an odd warmth. My hand lifted from my side, watching my fingers open and close in front of me. "She said she felt this too... She must know what it is then..." My hand closed, knuckles turning white. "Down!!" The yell startled me and I finally saw the subject of my thoughts barreling down on me. Her feet left the ground and I dove for cover just in time to miss the hollow's grab. It shriked as she landed on its shoulder and tore into it's neck. "Get out of there!!" I yelled, fingers on my combat pass. She vanished suddenly, appearing at my side as it began disintegrating. "You let your guard down. You're lucky I was watching you." I swallowed thickly, dusting off my pants as I stood. Just her being here, just being close vanished that wrongness just as easy as she had the hollow. "You're bleeding. Let me see your hand." I hadn't realized I'd cut myself going down until she caught my wrist with her paw. There must have been glass on the sidewalk. A thick glob of drool was spat into my palm and I tried to yank away. "Hey!! That's so gross! Don't do that!!" Her claws snagged my shirt sleeve, keeping me from escaping. "Hold still you baby. It needs to be sanitized before healing it so germs don't get into your blood stream and cause infection." It stung as it bubbled but I finally stopped trying to get away as a soft opal glow surrounded my hand. The cut quickly healed over and I just blinked at it. "How did you. Do that?"

She hummed, letting my wrist go. "I'm able to recall my forge into my body and still use it's abilities." A last glance was given to my hand before giving her my full attention. "You mean your zanpukato?" She tipped her head side to side. "Forges and zanpukato are cousins but they're are some difference. For now it's best to get somewhere private. Most people don't take so well to talking animals." Her shoulder shifted away from me, turning to face down the road. "Right. We should probably get back to the house before my dad has a fit." She nodded, falling into step beside me.

Himawari POV: Ichigo pushed the door open, letting me enter first before stepping through. "Good evening, Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted, coming to snatch my ears and under my chin. She was a cute kid. Too bad I couldn't drudge up those feelings a mother should have. Just one more thing to feel guilty about. This should have never happened. A bowl was pushed at me suddenly as she smiled sweetly. "Here you go! I made it special for you!" The smell alone made me cringe away. "Huh? What's wrong? I even put gravy over it." *So much for dinner. Good thing I had a big lunch.* "I don't think she's used to eating dog food, Yuzu. Just give her mine. I'm still full from lunch anyhow." Ichigo said, giving me a pointed look. "But you didn't have any lunch! You left it here this morning! There's enough for both of you anyhow! Please eat, Ichigo!" He tried to step by but I snagged his pant leg with my claws, tripping him so he fell face first into the floor. He wasn't down long though before he was jabbing his finger at my face. "What the hell did you do that for?!!" My head cocked to the side, lifting one paw. "Don't be putting on that cute act now like you didn't try that!! You tipped me you mangy mutt!!" Yuzu grabbed me around the neck, hugging me tightly. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, Ichigo! She's just a dog after all!" He sputtered loudly before forcing a smile that looked by far more like anger than joy. "Oh! Yeah!" His teeth creaked loudly as he spoke between them. "Come on you two. Dinner is getting cold." Karin complained, her chin sitting in one hand as she munched on a green bean. Ichigo's eye twitched sharply. "This isn't over!" I snorted a laugh, plodding over to the table when he finally sat down.

The soft clicks of bowls singled dinner was over and Ichigo was the first one up. "Dinner was good, Yuzu. Thanks." She grinned wide, gathering the dishes as I watched her. She was sure to grow into a beautiful woman. Shame I wasn't there for them. A hand landed on top of my head, startlingly me enough that I jumped under Ichigo's fingers. "Let's go." I relaxed once more, standing when Yuzu took my bowl with a soft pat to my head. "Did you like dinner, Snowflake?" The name was mostly ignored as I wagged my tail and snuffled at her hand. "That's good. I'm glad you liked it!" Her fingers left my head as she stood, leaving me to follow after Ichigo.

The door to his room opened quietly, letting me in first before he entered himself. The close was equally as soundless as he turned to regard me. "So who are you anyhow?" I hummed, hopping onto the bed to look out the open window. "I want to watch the stars. Come." Annoyance flickered across his face. "You're stalling!" "Not true. It's just been a while since I've had any free time to relax and enjoy the simpler things in life." Ichigo finally sighed, following me out the window and the short climb onto the roof. It really was beautiful here. Foot falls sounded softly coming my way before he sat next to me. His gaze flickered over me, just watching. I was honestly surprised he was being so patient and I decided to humor him before he grew tired of my stalling. "Ask what you want, Ichigo." He just looked at me for a few seconds before crossing his arms. "Who are you anyhow? Who sent you here?" A soft hum escaped as the wind picked up, tussling my fur. "My name is Himawari and no one sent me." A disbelieving look was shot toward me. "Then what are you doing here? You knew me somehow." Our eyes caught for a moment before mine darted away. "My reasons for being here are my own." "Don't give me that shit! You've been following me around since you showed up and I wanna know why!!" My lips pulled up into a cringe, watching the fabric of his pants bunch under his fist. "Unfortunately, that isn't something I want to tell you just yet." "I don't care if you want to tell me or not!!" He shouted, jabbing his finger at me until I caught it. It was warm under my paw and he just blinked at me for a moment before finally snapping his arms closed. "Fine! Why do you make me feel like this then?! You said you felt it too!" My paw touched the roof once more. It was still warm from the sun. "I do. And it is a complication neither one of us are likely to want or need. Unfortunately, the only way to circumvent it would be for me to absorb your soul." Ichigo snapped backwards, hand on his combat pass. "Relax. If I planned to do that I'd have already done it. While it's true I don't really like what had happened, I'm not in the habit of killing people for things they have no control over."

Ichigo POV: My jaw clenched, clutching my pass tightly as her eyes drifted back to the sky. It felt like a long time we just sat there before I finally stuffed the pass back into my pocket. It would be pretty stupid of her to tell me she planned to kill me when she could have just taken me out. After all, there wasn't much I could do in my body. I snorted. "So what causes this feeling anyhow? And why do you have kill me to make it stop?" Her eyes traveled almost painfully slowly back to mine but there was something different in them. Something that didn't sit tight with me as I realized it was fear. She was really scared of me. "It's because you're my imprint. Each soul resonances at it's own unique frequency, but sometimes 2 get close enough that they mistake each other for one. It creates a very strong desire to be near that other soul, and a great deal of unease when without them. Most end up becoming mates, though there are some cases where they don't. But with you being a teenager your hormones will almost definitely make that a non option. It's not how I would have wanted things but I've dealt with worse." I snapped my eyes away from her, face heating up. "You think I don't get to choose who I'm with?!" She grunted. "Not hardly. As I said before, this isn't what either of us wanted. But it happened and that pull isn't going to go away. What you do about it is entirely up to you though." My hand slowly fell before plopping back down next to her. "I guess you didn't ask for this either. It still sucks though." "That isn't under dispute. This is a mess." A deep breath whooshed from me and I rocked back on my hands. "So how did you find me anyhow?" Her head titled back down from watching the sky. "Kisuke." A snort puffed up my lips. "Should have figured he had something to do with it. How long did he know about you being my imprint, or what ever?" Silence stretched between us for a long moment before she finally spoke again. "He doesn't. Neither did I until this afternoon. It took me a while to figure it out. The fact of the matter is, if I wouldn't have come, neither of us would have been any the wiser." My brows furrowed. "So that's not why you came? Why are you here then?" Her jaw clenched, lips pulling up to reveal teeth that glittered in the star light. "Ichigo. I will tell you in time. But please don't make me tell you now." There was a pleading look in her eyes when they caught mine the next time and I swallowed thickly. I just couldn't figure my way around her. My voice failed me on the first try but the second faired a bit better and I managed a weak. "Fine..." "I'm sorry... I need time to sort my thoughts into some kind of order. Things weren't supposed to be this way. This is never what I would have wanted for you. But you have done so well, Ichigo. I am just sorry that you were forced into this."

The wind picked up, blowing a few stray leaves between us. One of them landed on her nose and she went cross eyes trying to look at it. I chuckled plucking it off to twirl between my fingers. The low light of the moon glinted off the few beads of water on it's surface making it appear to sparkle like the sky. "Just what was I forced into?" The leaf fluttered free from my fingers when they loosened, being carried away. "Everything... Everything that happened to you was my fault. I know it doesn't mean much. But I'm sorry. You have done wonderful though. You've grown into an amazing young man and I am so proud of you." I huffed, sitting up once more. "You sound like you know me a lot better than you let on." There was a sadness in her eyes as they watched me. "Not nearly so well as I should have." My lips thinned into a tight frown. "So just what did you do that caused me to be in the position I'm in anyhow?" Her throat bobbed on a thick swallow before turning away from me. "I'm able to divide my soul and create remnants that carry only a small piece of me in them. I don't like doing it but they perform their task well enough. I can look into the future and choose events to head off. But more often than not there's more than one and then I'm forced to choose which needs my attention more. The other is just given a remnant. They normally don't do much on their own. It's like a pebble being dropped into a pond. But I didn't count on you being the ripple. I'm an immortal. My soul will survive indefinitely, changing vessels over and over again just as I have for nearly a million years." My eyes bugged out, choking on a breath of air. "You can't be that old!! Not even soulreapers can't live that long!!" A short laugh sounded as she looked back at me finally. "Not this vessel of course. But as I said, they change frequently. This one here is only about 6 months old. It's just been artificially aged to around 20 so it's in peak physical condition."

I sighed, folding my arms behind my head before flopping backwards. "You're really that old then... What are you anyhow?" Claws *ticked* softly against the roof, bringing her to my side where she laid with her head on my chest. "That depends on who you ask. I claimed the title of Malinga. It means wielder of fate. Thought it kinda fit since I'm always altering the time line to suit my wishes. As I'm sure you've figured out, without you this world would have ceased to be as you know it. It's worth noting I didn't look too see how my goal was met, only that it was. Had I seen that all that weight was going to be set on you I would have put off my other tasks." I snorted, glancing towards the sky even as my fingers slipped into her fur. "You still haven't told me how you knew me though. Seem to be making an awful big fuss and it doesn't sound like it's because I'm your imprint." Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. "You're right. But that's the part I need time to clear my head about. Though you did take what I've told you so far better than expected. I hope to make it up to you." For a long moment I remained silent as I tried to order my thoughts. "Well. I'm probably the only one that could have done it so I don't blame you. I'm just glad that everything is ok now. And it did make me pretty strong after all so I can't be that mad at you. Besides. You did what you thought you had to and it worked out alright." Her lips pulled up over her teeth in what looked to be a smirk. "I must say. That went much more smoothly than I expected when going over the time line. I thought that you would be much more upset. Though I'm sure the call of our souls has done a lot to placate you. At least for the moment. You should grow your hair out. It looked really good on you." One eyebrow lifted, glancing down at her. "You saw that?" "Of course. Upon finding out about you I did a thorough swept of the time since my remnant was k-... Since it died." My fingers stilled against her, eyes searching her's even though she did her best to keep them from me. "Someone killed you." Her jaw clenched before finally admitting it. "Yeah. But it's not important." "I get the feeling it's really important and you just aren't telling me." A sharp breath blew my hair around when she let it out. "In time. I'm not usually one to beat around the bush or have such a hard time saying what I'm feeling. In fact I've always prided myself on that. But you, Ichigo. You scare me." My throat tightened on a dry swallow. "I scare you... You're an immortal. What do you have to be scared of?" Pain and fear swam in her eyes when they found mine again and I didn't like it. "Rejection, anger, hate. Take your pick. What I did to you wasn't fair and it was a careless over sight on my part that allowed for it."

My jaw clenched. "Man you're really milking this aren't you!? So what! I already said it was alright so stop your whining!" Her eyes widened, staring at me slack jawed for several seconds. "You did not just call me whiny!" "Well if the shoe fits! I'm tired of hearing about it! Everything turned out fine anyhow and you're the only one still hung up on it!" Complete shock and befuddlement clung to her face and I snorted. "Now stop wallowing in self pity and and show me what you really look like already!" Her eyes cut at me, tail frizzing out like an angry cat. "I do not wallow!! And this is no simple matter!" "Yeah well I really don't care one way or the other! You're getting on my nerves! Now shut up and transform! And you better be wearing clothes!" Our eyes caught in a heated staring contest before she tackled me back down flat from where I had sat up to yell at her. "What makes you think I can do any such thing?! You'll just have to develop a fetish for furries!" Her chest pressed flush with my face and I planted a hand against her. "Knock it off! People will talk if they see you like this!" "Oh I know! They'll say Ichigo the pervert fucks animals on his roof! Why are you so uptight?! Maybe you need some love!" "No!! Now get off of me!!" My eyes squeezed closed as her mouth grew closer to mine. "Stop it!! Your breath smells horrible!! And I know where you lick!! Your spit is touching me!!" The fur in my hands vanished suddenly leaving something soft and squishy in place. A human face took place of the furry muzzle and I let out a relieved sigh. "My breath doesn't stink and I'll have you know I wash in the shower like you! The nerve of you, Ichigo! Groping my boob while saying such hurtful things."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened, darting down only to slam closed when I saw she was completely naked over me. "Put some close on will you!!? You can't just run around naked!! What is wrong with you people?!! Yoruichi does the same thing!!" My hand slammed over my eyes, trying to will myself not to look even as a small crack formed between my fingers. "You say that, but I see you peeking at me. They were just in your hands and you didn't seem to mind so much then." "Well I do now!! And I'm not peeking!! Please just put some clothes on!!" My shirt was yanked off and I tossed it at her, catching a generous glimpse of her chest before forcing myself away. "Fine fine. But I still seen you looking. You little pervert you." "I'm not a pervert!! You were the one that wasn't wearing any clothes!!" The soft russle of fabric filled in the void left from my yelling and I chanced a glance just as my shirt covered her chest. "I hardly see what the big deal is. You're 18. You must have seen boobs by now." "That's not the point!!" "Well I really don't know what you want me to do. Wearing a shirt all the time would look pretty silly on a wolf don't you think? And I know you liked it no matter what you say. You're just scared people will think you're a little pervert." "Of course I don't want people to think that!! Who would!!?" Bright green eyes twinkle mischievously at me even as I continued to glare. "You are an amusing kid. That's for sure." My eyes narrowed even farther. "What is that supposed to mean?!" The edges of her lips plucked into a smirk. "It means that you're entertaining to watch squirm. I thought that would be self evident." A wink was tossed my way and I scrambled backwards when she shifted towards me. "What's the matter? You're so jumpy, Ichigo." "You just tried to molest me you old bag!! Why shouldn't I be jumpy?!!" Her head cocked to the side. "Really? Because last time I checked it was you that grabbed my boobs. Quite roughly in fact. You big brute. You even left bruises." The collar of my shirt was stretched out so she could look down it and I snapped around so I wasn't looking at her. "Serves you right!! Someone as old as you messing with kids!!" "*Humm* That's rich coming from you since this body is only 6 months old! If anyone is a pedophile here it's you!" My face drained of color before heating to a beat red as I spun to stammer at her.

"My my, don't you 2 seem to be getting along well." Kisuke's sudden speech startled me enough that I jumped, losing my footing in the process and tumbling from the roof. The ground rushed up at me and I landed in a disheveled heap at Karin's feet. "Ichigo! Are you ok?!" One hand managed to poke out from under me, giving a weak thumbs up as she knelt next to me. "Never been better..." "You stupid idiot! What were you doing on the roof in the first place?!! And who were you talking to?!" Her finger jabbed angrily at me in demand for answers and I scrambled up, reaching for an excuse. "Well I was!- You see it's like!-" "He was helping me with a school project. I'm in a play he he was helping me to rehearse my lines." My face paled as Himawari set a hand on my arm, eyes daring me to say otherwise. "Weren't you, Ichigo?" A wide and completely terrifying smile curved her lips and I nodded rapidly. "Yep!! That's what we were doing alright! Just rehearsing lines for a play! Got to get back to that now!! Have a good night, Karin!!" My hand snapped closed around Himawari's, dragging her away before any more questions could be asked.

She was finally let go several blocks from my house and I sagged in relief. "Why so flinchy? You're truly terrible at lying. You know that right, Ichigo?" "Shut up!! It was your stupid fault we were caught in the first place!!" She rolled her eyes. "I find that hard to believe when you were the one doing all the yelling." "Because you were trying to molest me!!" "Oh please. All I did was lay on your chest and you got all twitchy." "You tried to put your tongue in my mouth!! While you were a dog!!" She snorted, tugging Kisuke's robe more snuggly around her. "You make it sound like you wouldn't mind if I weren't in that form. And I suppose you're going to tell me you've never had a dog lick your face before." "Not like that! Don't try to turn this around and make yourself look innocent! You know what you did!!" A soft laugh escaped and my glare intensified. "What's so funny?!" The star light shimmered across her light gold hair as she brushed it back with one hand and I my finger fell limp. How did I not notice how beautiful she was until now? The shock snapped me back and I shook my head to clear it. No way was I going to let her get away with that! Something touched my forehead and I jolted back away from the soft kiss. I never even saw her move! Deceptively strong arms kept me from going too far though. "You are. Though you are a bit uptight. Try to relax. I'll take things from here." A deep breath was sucked in, a bit shaky, but it helped to settle me all the same. Why did it feel so good just to have her close? Was this because she was my imprint? My fingers flinched toward her before finally moving to hug her back. "You know. You're a lot smaller than I'd thought you'd be." She chuckled, head tilting back so I could see her bluish green eyes sparkle in the moonlight. My face heated up and I jerked it away from her. "Yes well, I've learned that a smaller vessel leads to bigger advantages. Not only does an enemy tend to underestimate me but I'm quicker and more agile in hand to hand battles. Saves me from having to relay on my power so much and moderates the risk of killing others just from being too close."

Her arms fell away from my middle, placing a respectful distance between us once more. "That and I like to feel over powered during sex so being smaller helps in that." A vein popped out in my forehead. "How nice! How can you just stand out in the street and say something like that?!" She shrugged before catching my hand making my face heat up. "See, this is what I mean about being uptight. It's not like I asked you to put me in bondage or anything. Besides, I have no intention of this going anywhere until I get up the nerve to tell you the rest of why I'm here. You'd be freaked out if not." My jaw clenched, looking at the sky instead of facing her. "I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say." A deep sigh whooshed from her as her fingers flinched in mine. "There will be more than your share of mixed feelings. Even my feelings are a jumble so I don't expect any less from you. Truth be told after the last time I never wanted to find another imprint. It's supposed to be a good thing... Even an immortal like me doesn't find one often. In the 950,000 plus years I've been around I've only found 3 counting you. Though to be fair I guess the first really found me. He's the one that gave me a piece of his soul to make me immortal. At the time I'd been fool hearted enough to believe in a love that lasted forever. But not even the bond of an imprint is that strong. Don't get me wrong. We still have affection for each other but it's not the all consuming love like at the beginning and the bond does fade over time. Our differences in view helped that along immensely though." I frowned. "So you don't like imprints because you grow apart? Seems kinda unfair." A thin line of blood creased the corner of her mouth making my eyes widen. "No. Our growing apart isn't what caused me to dislike imprints, Ichigo. It's only natural that 2 people won't always feel the same and our separation was mutual. It was the second that made me appreciative over them. It was a remnant that found him and he was a real bastard. It stayed with him for 27 years because of that bond and he broke every bone in it's body at least once before he finally beat it into non function. Then those memories came back to me. Even after 500 years it's still refused to scab over."

For a long moment I just stood there in shock, hoping that somehow I hadn't heard her right. My fist clenched, jaw following shortly after as I glared at the ground. "I'm sorry..." A soft grunt was caught on the breeze and carried away. "Don't be. When I found out I went back and made him relive every beating he gave to me in turn before I ripped out his soul." My eyes snapped back to her in shock for several long moments until her's finally caught mine again. "Maybe taking the high ground would have been a better option, but I'm just not that good of a person. I can forgive a lot but he wasn't sorry for any of it. He loved beat it around so I showed him the exact same amount of mercy he show to my remnant." My throat tightened on a thick swallow and I turned away from her. "I can't say I blame you. Those who pray on the weak eventually end up at the mercy of the strong. Even so. I don't think I could have killed him. Not when he couldn't fight." A soft smile upturned her lips as she squeezed my hand. "I know. And I don't ever want you to change. You are truly amazing and I wish that I could have been more like you when I was young. Perhaps then I wouldn't have been drawn into the lust for power." A frown turned down my lips. "What do you mean?" Himawari winced away from me some, hand falling away. "I stole a lot of lives in my first few hundred thousand years. Once I had a taste of power I craved more of it and it didn't matter to me that I had to stripe away the lives of others to get it. It's shameful, I know. But at the time I didn't care, and I've spent the rest of my life trying to make up for the lives I've taken..." I heard her but the words refused to make sense in my mind. Or maybe I just couldn't accept them. "You prayed on the innocent?!" Hard brown eyes caught mine. "I would hardly call those that I took innocent. I said I took their souls. I never said they were innocent. But when it comes right down to it, are any of us? I think not. Not you, not me, not one person on this planet or any other is free of guilt. Some just have more of it than others. You want to be angry that I took lives, fine. But don't accuse me of stealing the lives of those who weren't deserving of it. Besides. I've saved far more lives than I took because of those I killed."

I wished she wouldn't have told me. "That's why you didn't want to tell me..." An odd look crossed her face before she shook her head. "No. That isn't what I'm having a hard time conveying to you." My eyes widened. "Don't tell me there's something worse! I mean I guess I can understand why you killed them if they were bad people but there's more?!" She vanished suddenly and I groaned. "Hey!! You can't just run away from your problems!! Get back here!! Himawari!!" A stray cat darted across the road in front of me, startled by my voice no doubt and I groaned loudly. A tin can to my left took the brunt of my anger and I kicked it down the sidewalk. "Damn! She's a pain!" My combat pass was pulled from my pocket and given a glare before being stuffed hastily back in with a groan. I couldn't very well leave my body laying out there if I had a choice. "I guess better get home so I can find her. What a pain."

Himawari POV: My teeth gritted as I whipped another rock across the shimmering plane of the river. It's flat base skipped alone the waters face sending ripples of moom light dancing on it's surface. 6 skips and it finally sank. A harsh breath panted from my lungs, desperate to force back my tears that wanted out so badly. I would not cry! Another rock joined it's sunken comrade across the river. My jaw clenched, looking down at my reflection in the mostly still water. It was vanished as I kicked it, shattering the mirror image into a hundred pieces. "I finally found you! What are you doing here anyhow?!" Ichigo grumped as he picked his way down the bank to crouch next to me. My voice eluded me as I tossed out another rock for it to sink without a single skip. Ichigo caught my hand when I reached for another, looking concerned. "Look, I'm not happy about what you did but I'm not angry at you. I just... Why this spot?" I swallowed thickly, eyes traveling to where our hands were joined before interlacing our fingers when he let me. "Don't you know, Ichigo? This is where my remnant gave it's life protecting you..." His eyes widened so that the moon was reflected in them, quivering with feelings he wasn't likely to have any idea what to do with.

Ichigo POV: Everything felt numb and cold at the same time as I stared back at Himawari. That couldn't be true! But why would she lie?! And she!- Suddenly everything she had said earlier made sense. She was so nervous because she thought I'd hold her dying against her! "Mom!?..." It was little more than a weak tearful croak but I didn't care, she was back! Something wet trickled down my face and I scrubbed it away before dragging her into my arms to hug her tightly. A startled gasp sounded against my chest, making a cold spot. "I can't believe you were so scared to tell me...! I love you so much!..." Slim fingers bunched up my robe as she hid her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Ichigo. I thought you'd be angry." A sharp breath hissed through my teeth as I held her tighter. "I know you did the best you could...! I never blamed you...!" She shuddered against me, eyes finally raising to meet mine. "Ichigo... Thank you. But you should know that while my remnant did carry you and you received that piece of my soul. I don't feel the usual maternal feelings that would be associated with carrying a child. I do care for you. But I never got those memories for any of you." My brows furrowed, loosening my arms just slightly. "But I thought when a remnant was killed your soul came back to you and you got your memories from it?" She inclined her head. "Yes, that is normally what happens but when one carries a child that portion of my soul goes to them, then they usually die." Shock numbed me once more as I watched her. "Then how?-..." She sighed, leaning in to place a kiss on my head. "Because it cannibalized a portion of your father's soul in order to remain functioning. Because of that you are the only one that is truly mine. Karin and Yuzu, while they were carried by it, there was no part of me in her at that time. It's the same as if they'd been born from strangers." I honestly had no idea what to say to that. Because of me, she couldn't remember us. My fist balled up her borrowed robe. "It's my fault..." Shock flicked across her face before it was shaken rapidly. "No. Remnants are oddly fickle things. This one choose to give you life, Ichigo. Even at the last second it could have cut you off from the merger piece of soul I'd give it and you'd have been still born. But it didn't. It choose to give up those memories and while I'm still at odds over what you have been forced into, I'm glad that you're here. Don't ever doubt that."

I had no idea what to say to that. Warm fingers caught my chin, pulling my eyes to her's. "I chose you and that is not a decision I regret. I just wish that you didn't have to fight so hard because of that. But I guess neither of us are going to get very far while we're blaming ourselves for things we don't hold against each other. So let's try to put that behind us now. We have more important things to worry about than passed events." My jaw clenched. "Would you have lived if it weren't for me?" Himawari looked surprised at the question before a hint of amusement played with her lips. "Likely not as long as it had. They tend to self destruct since having such a small portion of soul makes them very depressed and anxious. You gave it reason to live, Ichigo. Without you there's a high chance it would have disposed of itself. And then my goal of saving this world would have failed and this world as well as the other would have been destroyed. Your worry for my remnant is unfounded. They mean little to me anyhow." I swallowed thickly. All this time blaming myself for her death and she didn't even care about the body she'd lost. "Mom... Why did you leave us alone so long?..." Remorse creased her eyes as she cupped my cheek. "I didn't know about you until yesterday. Until then I was tied up ending 2 wars, one of them created by 2 of my other children. It was a full time job and I didn't have the chance to worry over what was going on here. I only seen to it that things were safe and that was it." "I see." My chin was pulled up when I tired to look away. "Ichigo. If I would have known about you I'd have made time somehow. I need you to know it's not because you weren't important to me. It was an over sight on my part that I wasn't here. I'm here now though and I'm not leaving. I care about you deeply. Even without my memories, that doesn't change." Her eyes held mine, strong and determined until I finally caught her hand, lacing my fingers into her own. "You're really here... I love you, mom." She smiled, kissing the fingers of her other hand before pressing them to my forehead.

Something occurred to me suddenly and I jolted back from her, face going beat red. "Wait! If you're my mom what about all that you said about being your imprint?!" A small amused smile curved up her lips. "All true. Soul relation has nothing to do with physical relation." "But you're my mom!!" She tipped her head watching me stammer in front of her. "Let me ask you something. Do you think Zangetsu is your son?" My mouth opened to say something before the words got through. "Ah. Well no, of course not. But what's that got to do with anything?" "Why? He was born from a piece of your soul. You gave him life." For a moment I just blinked at her before slowly sitting once more. "Well, he's my zanpukato." She inclined her head. "True, but that doesn't change the fact that he was born from you. My point is he is no more related physically to you than myself. I realize that you're still going to need time and I completely understand that. I'm just trying to make you understand so your own feelings don't give you anymore grief than they already will." One hand caught my arm as I watched the ground. A few blades of grass were twisted up by the roots with my other and I watched them blow away in the wind. "I just don't know what to feel..." "Well I'd be truly astonished if you did, Ichigo. I myself don't know quite what to feel so you shouldn't feel badly." Her fingers rested against my knee and I finally looked up from the grass to see her smile. "Things will work out in time. I just want you to know how proud I am of you and everything you've done." I let out a breath, finally laying my hand over her's. "What about Yuzu, Karin, and Dad? They all miss you so much." She sighed. "I don't know. It's a lose lose situation. If I tell them they'll expect things to be as they were and I can't do that. I can't be the mother they want because I'm not really their mother at all. Masaki was a stranger when they were born. I shouldn't feel that way, but I can't fell the affection they need. To me that would be more cruel to tell them that than letting them go on as they are. Time has numbed that wound, Ichigo. As for your father things would be equally as strained since I don't generally remain with a partner after the deactivation of a remnant. Not to mention, do you really want to explain our situation to him?" My face paled, beads of sweat forming from just the thought. "No way!!" "Yeah, me either. At this point it would be cruel to tease them with false hope. If you didn't have that portion of my soul we wouldn't be having this talk either. It probably seems harsh to you, but the wound has scabbed over and I don't see a reason to claw it open and dump salt into it." My eyes fell to the river, picking up one of the rocks along the edge to chuck across it to the other side. "You've got a strong arm." A deep breath was pushed out and I turned back to her. "If that's really how you feel, then you're right. They shouldn't know. But I wish it wasn't that way." Another rock joined the first, skipping across the mostly still water. "I know. I wish it was different as well. I can do many things, but I unfortunately can't make myself feel something I don't. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Weight settled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. "I know you are. And I know that you don't want to feel this way either. I have to asked though. If you had your memories. Would things be different? Would you feel something for them then?" She heaved a sigh. "If I remembered them, yes. But as I said before, if it were not for you she would have died sooner than she did. Then none of you would have been born. Things don't usually happen as we'd like them but we have to make the best of things, Ichigo. I'm sorry that things are so complicated." My arms tightened around her. "Yeah. So am I. I'm glad you're back though and I promise not to tell them. I don't want them hurt." "Don't act as if I do. I'm not normally a cruel person and I do try to save others from as much pain as possible." I hummed, chin falling onto the top of her head. "Yeah, I know. It just sucks things have to be this way. I get that it's for the best. But that doesn't make it easier." A short pained laugh escaped as she settled back into me. "It never does..."

I groaned as my body moved against my will before splashing down into freezing water. "Ahhh!! What the hell?!!" Himawari yelped almost as loudly as me as I scrabbled to find footing in the fast moving water. It was too deep though and I was quickly swept by her as she doggy paddled to the bank. Our eyes caught as I struggled and she kicked off a log, catching the back of my robe to haul me to the bank several yards down. Rukia stood on the edge, arms crossed as I finally pulled myself out. "Thanks for that!" Himawari snarled, lunging to grab Rukia by the leg and throw her out into the water. A mouthful of water was spit out in a coughing fit that left my head dizzy until 4 large black paws appeared in my vision. Following them up I saw long legs and chest then a white mask covering it's face. "Ahh!" I very nearly tumbled back into the river before Himawari caught me, stilling my hand from grabbing Zangetsu. "He's with me." "And suppose I wasn't. You're were so out of it you let that soulreaper girl kick you into the water. You're lucky it wasn't another hollow that found you." I just blinked at it a few times. "Is he for real?" Himawari rolled her eyes, shifting back to human form and I covered my eyes. "Don't do that!" "Calm down you baby. I'm covered now. This is Ginshuri, by the way. He was a hollow but I sealed him with a piece of my soul and recreated him as a forge." Her arm was extended, fingers opening and Ginshuri vanishing into a mass of black energy. It engulfed her, pulsing for just a second before a form emerged from the mass. Waist length jet black hair floated on the wind as golden eyes stared back at me from a purple streaked mask. Long spiral horns topped her head and a robe similar to mine while in bankai fluttered behind her. It seemed like a long time that I just sat there. "Ichigo!! Get out of there!!" Rukia yelled, rushing Himawari who just side stepped and pushed her back in the water. "Cool off, pipsqueak. Before you get yourself hurt. It's hard to control my power in this form and I don't really want to hurt you." I caught her wrist, dragging her from the river once more. "Take it easy, Rukia. She's a friend." The disbelief was impossible to miss as she worked at catching her breath. "Who are you?!! And what do want with Ichigo?!!" Himawari hummed, releasing Ginshuri once more to sit beside her. "My name is Himawari and you don't need to worry over me hurting him. I realize it probably was scary seeing us merged but it was only a show. If I wanted your lives there wouldn't be a thing you could do about it." Her hands tightened on her zanpukato but I caught her. "Take it easy, I said. She was my mom." Shock covered her face as she gapped at me. "Ichigo, your mother is dead! I know you miss her but this woman isn't your mother!!"

She jerked away from me but I side stepped into her path. "Knock it off!" "Just calm down, Ichigo. It is pretty hard to believe after all but I will explain again. "I'm able to divide my soul into pieces. The smaller ones are called remnants and it was one of those that carried him. I was surprised as well when I found out. Ask Kisuke. He'll tell you the same thing I am." Slowly Rukia's grip loosened. "You know Kisuke?" Himawari nodded. "Yeah, we go pretty far back actually." I jumped suddenly. "Oh crap!! I'm so late!!" Himawari grabbed me before I made it one step. "It's Saturday. Relax." My feet froze, one in the air. "Oh, yeah. So what did you plan to do?" "As little as physically possible. I spent the last 80 plus years trying to put down a war my other dip shit kids caused and I don't feel like doing anything now. That's why I choose here to have my vessel created. Things were already settled so I knew I didn't have anything real pressing to tend to. I thought anyhow, but you didn't give me as much trouble as expected so I still get to just relax." I crossed my arms. "I didn't give you trouble? What about the trouble you gave me?!" One hand was flicked toward me dismissively. "That just comes from the joy of knowing me. Aren't you glad?" I groaned, head falling back. "You don't act anything like I remember." She chuckled. "No doubt. Remnants rarely reflect they're creators personality, and it's probably a good thing because I've never been very good at the whole kid thing. All of your siblings came from remnants too. I just never really liked kids. I can deal with them when they get older but I can't handle the screaming and shitting on themselves constantly." My shoulders fell as I sweat dropped. "It's a good thing your parents don't feel that way." She chuckled. "Hey, some people are good at that sort of thing. I just don't happen to be one of them and I'd still find a way. I'd just have bodies created like this one. Oh yeah. That reminds me. I have another vessel floating around that I have to see to. You wanna come along or do you have something else you need to be doing?" My shoulders straightened out. "No, I can come. What was it supposed to be doing?" She grinned. "Making money. I don't often indulge in trivial things like that but I decided to treat myself this time." "Ichigo. Please let me verify this with Kisuke before going with her. It won't take very long." A glance was given to Himawari and she shrugged. "I'm not in any big hurry. She's been fluttering for almost 30 years, 30 minutes more isn't likely to make a difference." Rukia relaxed just slightly, walking behind both of us, probably so she could watch Himawari.

Himawari stepped through first to see Kisuke sitting at his table with Renji. "Tell her I'm not here to eat Ichigo. She doesn't believe me." He chuckled. "You sure you want me to do that? There's not anything you 2 need to talk about first is there?" "No. We cleared all that up last night." His mug was sat down with a soft clunk and he sighed after taking a long drink of the steaming tea. "His mom was a remnant that she made so I've been looking after him for her since she was so busy else where. She wouldn't hurt him even to save her own life, Rukia." She looked befuddled between us. "But how do you know her?!" He grinned wide, rocking back on his hands. "We've been friends since we were just kids. Of course that's been several lives for her since she changes bodies so often, but still." She sighed, the last of her tension easing away. "Thank you. Do you know about the hollow that was with her?" He frowned, head tipping to the side. "Ginshuri. He's a forge I just recently created. The wolf looking hollow I brought when I commissioned you to make this vessel." Kisuke perked up, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah! To be fair I had other things on my mind and I only saw him a second while you shoving money and orders at me. You have no finesse at all." His fan snapped open, hiding the bottom half of his face. "I couldn't leave those fuckers alone for 15 minutes without someone ending up dead or close to it! I didn't have the time to explain everything to you then!" He waved her off with his fan, a move I was pretty sure no sensible person would even contemplate. But he had said they were friends since they were kids, so what did I know. "Everything's all well and good now though. I assume and everyone's happy. All's well that ends well." She snorted. "They better hope so because if they set one foot out of line again they may not live to see the out come a second time! Bastards anyhow!" *She's cute when she gets angry.* The thought made my face heat up. Unfortunately Kisuke noticed right away and wasted no time announcing it to everyone there. "My my. What's got you so flustered, Ichigo?" Himawari blew out a huff. "He's working his way through some rather complicated emotions." One brow lifted behind the fan before it fell away for him to set both elbows on the table with a thud. A wide yerning grin stretched his cheeks unnaturally wide with unrepentant glee for my discomfort. "Do tell."

He looked way too happy and I fought the urge to punch him. "He's my imprint and still trying to get his head around the fact that the body that carried him is long gone." Kisuke sat up right once more. "Well that would be a pretty complicated matter to get around. I'm surprised you're as calm as you are." Himawari huffed another sigh. "I have practice in hiding the panic. It isn't going to do either of us any good for me to freak out." My eyes softened. Now that she mentioned it there was the ever so subtle shake to her hands. "What is an imprint anyhow? I haven't seen you this out of sorts since Yoruichi changed in front of you, Ichigo." Renji asked, leaning back on one hand as the other rested on his knee. Kisuke thankfully beat me to an answer while I stammered through my words. "It's what it's called when 2 souls are close enough to the same resonance that they think they're one. Usually when that happens those 2 people end up being." He paused, head lowering to hide his eyes behind his hat, but not his grin. "Lovers~." He drew and I snapped my finger towards him, feet stamping at the floor. "Don't say it like that you old pervert!! Besides!! Like she said that body is gone so we're not really related!! Don't go making me sound like some creep that has mommy issues!!" Renji spat out his tea while Kisuke and Himawari burst into laughter. "You!! I don't know what you think is funny!! You're in this mess too!! If anything it's worse for you!!" I grabbed at her shoulder but she flinched away, baring her teeth before seeming to realize what she was doing. A few yards were placed between us. My fingers hung in the air for a second before finally closing and dropping to my side. That moment of fear I saw in her eyes really bothered me. Even though I know I wasn't really the one that caused it.

Silence filled in the space for several seconds after that until Kisuke sighed. "If you didn't already tell him. You should. Kid looks like he's about to cry." My fist clenched, nails bitting into my palm until they broke the skin. "You're talking about her last imprint?" He inclined his head. "Yeah. I know all about that bastard." Himawari heaved a sigh, finally coming back over so I could lay a hand on her shoulder. "Then you understand that it isn't really you she's scared of. What happens is between you guys. But if I you give her reason to be scared of you. I'll make Aizen look like a treat." The brim of his hat darker his eyes but couldn't disguise the threat. "What the hell is going here?!" Renji demanded but Kisuke just waved him off. "That's not your concern. Just remember what I said, Ichigo." "Don't worry. You know me better then that, Kisuke. I might have a temper but I'd never resort to beating on someone that didn't do anything and couldn't defend themselves." Rukia side stepped around me to look at Himawari. "Hey... I'm sorry about earlier. I was just being careful." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. And I don't need your pity. I made sure he paid for what he did when I got those memories back." My eyes caught Rukia's and I shook my head to her unspoken question. "I get the feeling she doesn't like talking about it much and I didn't push the subject. Can't say I blame her much." A small smile crossed Himawari's face, a poorly constructed disguise for the nervousness that lay just below. I had a feeling it'd take me a while to get through that. "Well, didn't you need to do something? It's not going to get done standing here all day." A thankful nod was given my way for the out and I followed her from the shop.

"So what are you planning to do with your remnant once we find her?" She hummed. "Well. If it doesn't have a family or those that depends on it I'll probably just stab it in the face and take back my soul." My feet stumbled, nearly falling over. "Wait! Just hold on a second!! They're still alive! And they don't know they're remnants!" Her brows furrowed as I ran a few steps to block her path. "It doesn't matter to me what they do or don't know. If it doesn't have dependants then it doesn't need to continue to remain separate from me. Besides. If you're so concerned about it's feelings then just remember that it's suffering and needs to be put out of it's misery." She added as she tried to step around me. "You act like they're nothing! How can you be so cold towards them?! They didn't asked to be created!!" My hand swung out, blocking her path as our eyes caught. Her jaw clenched before heaving a sigh. "Fine. You're not an easy guy to work with though. It's something you'll understand in time. Remnants, while they don't have any memories are likely to be afraid. But at the second they part from that vessel they remember and return to the main soul they were separated from. They aren't really alive. They merely exist. And that existence is riddled with pain." "It doesn't matter, damn it!! You created them and they didn't do anything wrong! Now you want to kill them just because they aren't useful anymore?!! And I don't buy for a second that they know nothing but pain! My mom was always happy! And she loved us! You can't tell me that remnants don't feel happiness and love! While you were her I never saw you with a frown on your face!" Her eyes widened some before falling half closed and away from mine. "I never said they didn't feel those emotions as well." A rough breath was pushed out as I watched her. "You really don't think anything of them... To you they're just tools. How can you be so heartless?..." My mouth felt dry and I looked away from her. "Ichigo. I'm sorry. It's so easy for me to forget that you're innocent to all this. I won't dispatch my remnant of it upsets you so much." Slim arms wound around my waist but I couldn't find it in me to return the gesture. "But you still don't care about her at all. I just don't understand how you can be so cold. You never were when you were Masaki..."

Himawari POV: I swallowed thickly. Maybe it was true that I'd grown cold towards my remnants, and that I didn't really think of them as people at all. I only saw them as piece of myself that needed to be returned. But it shouldn't have been a surprise that Ichigo was so concerned over them. After all, one had mothered him. My jaw clenched. "Perhaps you're right, Ichigo. I suppose I've grown numb to the task of dispatching them. But I only started because I hate the memories of them doing so themselves. A part of you that you have no control over, so paniced and mentally drained that it's only out is to jump off a building, or shoot itself, or slit it's throat. Those memories become mine and they turn into nightmares that I can't escape from. I don't dispose of them out of cruelty. I do so out of sympathy and self preservation because I don't want to have to remember that panic." His eyes widened, finally catching mine as he swallowed thickly. For a long few moments nothing was said before his arms wound around my back, returning my embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Warm breaths tickled my hair softly as his nose rested next to my ear. "You couldn't have... I'm sorry that I upset you so much. I realize I could have been more tactful but I haven't had to worry about what anyone else thought in a long time. It might not be such a bad thing though. I could stand to learn a thing or 2 from you. Maybe put a few cracks in the hard shell I've developed over the years." A soft smile crossed his face and he pulled mine up to kiss my forehead. "That, I look forward too. It's good to know you're at least willing to try." My face flushed with warmth as his hand cradled the back of my head and I leaned into him. As much anxiety as being his imprint caused it shared it's equal in need to just be near him. "Huh. You don't feel cold at all..." His grip tightened a bit and I sighed into his chest. "Maybe I just need someone to warm me up." He smirked, rubbing my back firmly as we stood there.


	3. chapter 3

"Would you 2 knock that off?! It's weird and you're making me nausea!" Renji grumbled, pointing at us until Kisuke clacked his fan onto the top of his head. "Let them be. They can't help what's going on. When you're soul calls out to another like their's is doing even a few feet of distance is uncomfortable until they get used to each other. We should all be so lucky to find someone we can feel so strongly about." Ichigo's jaw tightened in irritation and I chuckled, nuzzling my face into his chest just a few seconds longer before stepping away. I didn't want the others giving him a hard time. "So let me get this straight. You were his mom, and now you're seeing each other." "My remnant carried him and that portion of my soul went to him. That body has been in non function for several years now. There is no physical relation between this vessel and his and soul relation is irrelevant." Renji's head tipped. "So you have the same soul then?" One finger was held up in question. "My soul seeded his but grew into his own so our souls aren't the same. They just carry the same resonance. And before you ask, no that isn't because my remnant was his mother. It just happens from time to time." "And we're not seeing each other! At least not now...!" Ichigo injected, arms snapping across his chest, face as strawberry red as his name suggested. "Come on. I'm in no mood to break up a fight and I'd like to at least see what my remnant is up to." His hand fit easily in mine, but pulling his glare away from Renji was another matter entirely. "Ichigo. If you don't stop it I'm going to strip right here in the parking lot for everyone to see." Wide horror filled eyes snapped around to me so fast he almost fell down as he threw out his hands in placation. "No!! Don't do that!! I'm good, I swear!!" Kisuke chuckled behind him, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Are you sure you don't want to keep fighting, Ichigo? Having a Gigi without a soul isn't the same as she is now." My eyes widened as much as Ichigo's as we spun on the shop keeper. "What did you do to my body you pervert?!!" "Yeah! What did you do to Himawari you lecherous old man?!!" Kisuke blinked at us from under his hat. "I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered, Bashi. But if you must know I didn't DO anything. That doesn't mean I couldn't appreciate the view though."

Ichigo grabbed his zanpukato, making me do a double take as he rushed Kisuke. "Put that down you fool!! You got a death wish!?" I caught the edge of his blade and he huffed loudly. "My my. I sure didn't peg you for being such a jealous guy." "I'm not jealous!! I just don't like you treating her like she just something for your amusement!!" A sandy brow vanished under the shadow of his hat. "I never did any such thing my young friend. But it is good to know that you want to protect her honor." Ichigo frowned. "Sure could have fooled me! And what do you mean about having a death wish!? If you're immortal and I have your soul shouldn't that mean I am too?!" He grouched lightly, finally sheathing his zanpukato. "Naturally. But the same is said for everyone I share my soul with, and he's got several centuries on you." His eyes widened, before jerking to Kisuke who waved cheerfully. "You were his mom too?!" I choked on a breath, coughing until my throat opened once more. "Not hardly. For a while we were pretty accomplished lovers. There wasn't hardly any place that was safe from us. but all good things come to an end eventually. Now we're just good friends and occasionally enjoy each other's bodies." Ichigo's face paled. "Oh. That's nice." I rolled my eyes, hand falling onto my hip. "Don't look so dejected. I've been around nearly a million years. I've had plenty of partners in that time. But if it makes you feel better this vessel hasn't been with anyone. I don't think." A pointed look was casted at Kisuke and he blinked. "Just what kind of guy do you take me for?" "Honestly, your comment makes me wonder." He dead panned, fan hanging limply as he hunched over dejectedly. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing like that. And here I thought we were friends." I snorted. "Well if you don't want people to think such things then you shouldn't make such suggestive comments!" Ichigo stepped between us making me look at him as he crossed his arms. "Look. I don't want to have any issues with you, Kisuke. I don't want to this to change us being friends." He perked up some, head tilting to the side before grinning. "Hey as long as you keep her happy I have no problem. We don't share the same love as we used to. Make no mistake though. She's still important to me, and I won't let anyone get away with hurting her. She does a lot for others but tends to neglect herself so it's our job to make sure she gets taken care of too." Ichigo's posture shifted, relaxing as he turned his head to regard me. "Glad to hear it. I wanted to ask you, Kisuke. You knew this whole time that she was my mom... Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

I sighed, watching Kisuke straighten to his full height. "It wasn't my place to tell you. And I suspected that she wouldn't be able to form a proper bond with the rest of your family since she didn't have any memories of them. I didn't want you telling them only to be disappointed when she finally made her way back here." Ichigo's hand formed a light fist before relaxing once more. "Yeah... She told me that too..." I caught his hand, relaxing a bit when his fingers laced with mine. "You can't even remember being his mom?" Rukia questioned, stepping over until there was only a few feet between us. "No. When a remnant has a child the piece of my soul I placed in it passes to that child and then under normal circumstances the remnant then stops functioning. In the case of Masaki though, she stole a portion of Isshin's soul to fill that gap. It let her keep functioning but resulted in her being a stranger. Then she was eaten by the hollow meaning Isshin didn't get that piece of his soul back either. My memories from Masaki went to Ichigo and I only know what happened from sifting through the time since he was born." Her brows furrowed. "Sifting through time?" I inclined my head. "Yes. I'm am able to look forward and backwards in time at my leisure and I can place myself or a remnant into certain places to change events. Like Aizen remaining unchecked. I didn't realize at the time that it would be Ichigo that stopped it. I only checked that he was contained, not how it was accomplished. That was a gross over sight on my part." A hand caught my shoulder, tugging me lightly into Ichigo's side. "I already told you that I'm not upset. Everything turned out alright so stop stressing about it." My feet left the ground suddenly and I gasped, grabbing onto his arm until I was dropped over his shoulder. "Calm down. I wouldn't drop you." His shihakusho bunched up in my fingers as I clung to his back, still wary about being carried. Warm chestnut colored eyes caught mine and I swallowed thickly. They widened just a bit before he shifted me so I was being held more securely. "Could have just said it made you nervous. I hate seeing you look like that." A short breath was exhaled from the back of my throat. "I'm sorry. Memories like that aren't so easy to forget and as long I've been alive, 500 years is nothing." A soft smile titled his lips. "I know. You just need to tell me when something bothers you." I snorted a half still slightly shaky laugh. "I'd never shut up. Besides, you can cover those bad memories with good ones if you're so inclined." The edges of his lips twitched into a smirk. "You best know I am. Now let's go see about your remnant."

Ichigo POV: Himawari shifted in my arms, one hand reaching out to sweep down in a cutting motion. "What was that about?" "Step through. I opened a rift in time and space so you'll step right there where I placed her." My mouth parted a little, staring at the spot she motioned to. "I don't see anything." Her eyes rolled back into her head so only the whites showed and mine narrowed at her in irritation. "Just do what I said!" She snipped, glaring back and I finally took a step forward. My eyes widened as I touched grass. "I told you. Now keep an eye out. I've been way too busy to keep track of her so I don't know who or what else may be here." I paused, glancing down at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means I've always had a fascination with large and dangerous animals because of my ability to tame them. And it often carries over into my remnants. Just watch your back in case they're able to see you. Remnants have a habit of feeding what little soul they have to those creatures in exchange for an equal portion of theirs." I blinked at her a few times before shaking my head back and forth. "So there might be lions or tigers or something like that?" Her head bodded. "Yes but they're likely to be far more intelligent than any normal animal. We're talking at least human level intellect." My lips twitched on one side. "Oh is that all?! You might have told me before we crossed over here!" A hand was slapped over my mouth. "Keep your voice down, fool! Just because they're tame for my remnant doesn't mean we'll be given the same respect and I really don't want to kill them!" She whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Hot air puffed over my back and I froze. Her eyes widened, staring in shock at where ever was behind me. "Don't, move..." The forced calm in her voice made me even more nervous and sweat began trickling down my face. "What is it?!-" "Shhh! Hey big guy... Let's be friends, ok?" A shrill shrike sliced through the air nearly drowning out Himawari's shout to run. My eyes widened as I saw the huge creature. "That's a dinosaur!!" "I can see that!! Just keep your eyes open!! There could be more!! Dodge!!" My feet skidded against the air, forming a path to get above them as another rushed us from the right. A relieved sigh whooshed from my lungs as my knees buckled.

Another one came running from inside, vocalizing to the others as they leaped into the air trying to get me. The one with the purple strip caught the edge of the reshi platform I'd created. I barely got away before it's jaws snapped closed where my leg had been. "Damn! What the hell do your remnants think letting things like that around?!!" Himawari knelt at the edge, watching them circle below us like sharks just waiting on us to fall. "They're amazing!" My brows twitched sharply before glaring at her. "They almost ate us!! And you're admiring them?!!" Her head bobbed. "They have no loyalty to us but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate their beauty. Such strong and formidable predators should be admired. Just from a safe distance. I never imagined that she could have gotten such creatures!" The green stripped one looked up at us, rumbling loudly and Himawari tipped her head. "I think it's talking too us." I snapped around to glare at her. "They can talk?!" She nodded. "I'm able to form a mental connection that lets me talk through thoughts. That carries over to my remnants about half the time and that's how they tame animals. I'm going to see if it'll accept me in this form. That one must be the alpha. The others deferred to him." A bead of sweat trickled down my face as she hoped down, forming her own platform just a few feet above them. If they choose to make a go at her it was well within reach for them.

For a long time they just stared at each other, or at least it felt like a long time to me. The creature clicked and rumbled, raising onto it's hind legs to sniff at her from several feet away. Orange leaped at her suddenly, claws digging into the platform and she tumbled off. "Himawari!!" It grabbed her robe as I raised my sword, but then just set her down. Purple roared but green stepped into his path backing him until he slunk away. My shoulders sagged in relief, leaning on Zangetsu as I watched orange snuffle at her until she fell down. His head dropped into her lap, filling it completely with what looked and sounded to be a happy chirp. She looked up at me, waving cheerfully as she petted his head. "They're ok now!! You can come down, just keep Zangetsu put away! They're friendly!" I heaved a sigh, hopping down next to her for orange to jump up and do circles until he tumbled over from dizziness. "This is Chimera, Rictor is on the ground and Wendigo just went to sulk inside. Rictor is the only male." "Ahh. Hi." Chimera titled her head, eyes going over my shoulder as she rumbled. "It's too defend against monsters called hollows that feed on souls. Nasty buggers." I glanced between them. "She wanted to know why you had a sword. They were concerned we were here to hurt Samantha." A pointed look was snapped towards her that got me scary smile. "Something you'd like to say, Ichigo?" I scuffled back, holding my hands out in front of me. "No! Nothing!" "Anyway. Samantha has gone to get groceries but she should be returning shortly. Until then, I'm going to play with them. I need these guys in my life!" Her arms opened wide, grabbing Rictor around the neck when he finally got up and scratched down his back. His eyes widened before flopping sideways once more and going belly up, legs kicking in the air like a dog.

The rumble of a car coming finally brought my attention there and Chimera lifted her head from my lap where I was scratching her neck. They really were amazing animals. The woman driving watched us in surprise as she pushed the car into park and got out. "Who are you?!" Chimera climbed to her feet, trotting over to nuzzle her belly. Himawari finally let Rictor up, heading towards who I figured was Samantha. I couldn't hear what they were saying from here but when Himawari touched her, they both froze. It could have only been a second but it seemed much longer before Samantha stepped back, bracing against the car door as she shuddered violently. I swallowed thickly, watching her. I didn't want to think that Himawari had gone back on what she said. But watching the other girl shake it looked like she was in a great deal of pain. "What's happening?!" I asked, using flash step to get to her side. "Humm. I gave her half of my soul so she isn't a remnant any longer and she'll have all my memories. It's just a shock to her physical body after living with such a small portion of soul since birth." A breath cleared my chest and I nodded to myself. "That's good. Sorry I doubted you." Her head tipped back, arching an eyebrow at me. "You thought I'd kill her after promising not to? Thanks." I winced, looking away from her and the hurt I'd caused. "I'm sorry..." Samantha finally pushed off the car with a final shudder and shoved the hair from her eyes. "Damn. I would have been better off to have killed this vessel. I didn't realize it's heart was in such bad shape." A hand was held out in front of her, opening and closing a few time before giving me a disapproving look. "And here I thought we were getting along, Ichigo." My jaw clenched. "We are! But it looked like she-you were being hurt!" "When I promise you something, I mean it." They both said at once. "This body probably won't last more than a year anyhow. It was injured and couldn't be healed. Now I have to deal with my slowly failing heart." My fist clenched, watching Samantha struggle for breath. "I shouldn't have pushed you into that promise... I'm sorry. It's your body, you should do what you need to with it." A flash of surprise flickered across her face before a soft smile. "I hope this means you'll trust me next time." I nodded, holding out my hand to see if she'd give me her's. Thankfully I wasn't disappointed as she stepped into my arms. "It's a good thing I came when I did. If not the pack would have been taken by those bastards at the park and locked in a cage when I died." One hand rested on top of her head, fingers petting through her soft hair.

Himawari caught my arm, tugging me toward the house as Samantha stepped away to go to the dinosaurs. "What are you doing?" A relieved smile met my question. "Explaining to them what is going on so they aren't scared when that vessel is terminated. She'll probably want to be close to you while she bleeds out." My eyes widened, mouth going dry as I watched her. "Wait! Can't you just pull out your soul like you put it in?!" Himawari cringed away. "It's far less stressful to bleed out and actually feels quite nice. Having your soul forcefully sucked from your body, while completely possible, is an agonizing way to go. It's not so much physically painful as it is terrifying. Even knowing that I'll only be going into another vessel the act is still incredibly mentally painful. You can refuse, but it makes the process easier to have someone there. Especially an imprint." Slowly my fist went limp at my side. "Then your whole soul will be in this body and you won't hurt at all?" She nodded, fingers tightening in mine. "You don't need to do anything but hold her. She has all my memories and she knows it's only a body change. I'm not scared of death. In fact, in most of my lives it's my favorite part. The chemical release related to it creates a high I have yet to find an equal to. It's truly an amazing feeling. I can feed those feelings over to you while that body fades." I swallowed thickly, glancing at Samantha as she began following us in. "I guess if it will make it easier on you. Then you won't have nightmares from it..." Her face softened, leaning up on her toes to kiss my chin as my face heated up. "Thank you, Ichigo. Come to the bathroom. Easier to do it in the tub so I don't make a mess." Samantha said, catching my hand to tug me away from Himawari.

A towel was handed towards me and I just stared at it for a moment. "What's that for?" An exasperated look formed on her face. "For you to ware in place of your shihakusho so you don't get it all bloody." The knob on the tub was pulled up and she slipped out the door, letting me change. I was still a bit on the appreciative side but if this was what she wanted I certainly didn't want her to suffer. My robes pooled at my feet, kicking off my sandals and socks before tying the towel around my waist. "Ok, I'm decent." One hand pushed back through my hair and she caught the other one, eyes darting around mine. "I just want to make sure you're ok with this. I don't want to push this onto you." A small smile was given. "It's not like you're dying. I'm just helping you into another body. So it's like a konso." She smiled wider, inclining her head before adjusting the water in the shower to a comfortable temperature. Her shorts rode up in the back a bit as she stepped over the tubs edge and my face heated as I caught myself staring. A soft hiss finally pulled my eyes away in time to see her pull a blade from her leg and drive it into the other. Blood poured from the wound and I had to remind myself that this was only a konso too get her more comfortable. She wasn't really dying. Samantha turned to look at me, holding out her hand after laying the blade on the edge. "Coming in?" I sighed, climbing over the edge to sit under the hot spray so she could curl up in my lap. She was bigger than Himawari and if I was being honest I like Himawari's body better. "Are you ok?" Warm brown eyes flickered up to mine and she nodded. "Yeah... Feels really good. This is my favorite way to leave a vessel." A soft prodding feeling made me frown. "It's just me, open your mind so I can show you what I'm feeling." I was still a bit apprehensive but slowly nudged her back and she slipped freely into my mind. The ache in my legs was the first thing I noticed but under that there was an odd but strong layer of bliss. Dark blond hair tickled my chest as she lay her face against me. "What makes losing a vessel like this so much better than losing it while it's a remnant? You're still killing it." One hand traveled up as I spoke, cradling the back of her head. "*Humm* Mind set. I'm not scared and I'm not hurting. I know that I'm only going to reunite with the rest of me. Remnants that self destruct feel immense mental pain and fear. It's not the act itself that bothers me. It's how I feel during it."

Himawari knelt beside the tub, watching us. I sighed, freeing one hand to hold her's. Samantha shifted against me, tongue darting out to wet her lips and brushed my chest in the process. It tickled a bit and I shivered, holding her a bit closer. Her breaths hitched lightly and I cleared the hair from her eyes to see them. The calm feeling was undeniably stronger now and she was right. It really did feel good. My head fell back to rest against the edge of the tub. Someone chuckled, fingers picking a path along my chest to my navel to draw a few light circles. My face heated up but I couldn't find it in me to stop her as they slipped lower. "If you want me to stop, you'll have to say so. I'll tell you though, you'll never have an orgasm as strong as the one you'll have while feeding off the feelings you are now." I knew I should be way more bothered than I was about what she was doing but this blasted calm feeling was making it impossible to reject. A thick mostly dry swallow parted my throat as my hips arched upwards against my wishes. Himawari grinned wide, fingers making quick work of the knot of the towel. The edges fell away and I finally wrestled some merger amount of control back as her warm hand wrapped around my cock. "Stop..." It was little more than a breathless whisper but her fingers stilled as mine caught her wrist. A disappointed frown was flicked my way but she with drew none the less. Though I wasn't sure it was what I had really wanted. My hips left the tub, seeking her touch until it returned, just not where I craved it. My abs were traced over and I groaned. It was no wonder she liked this so well. Warm lips kissed along my chest and my fingers tightened into Samantha's hair, watching her tongue trace along my collar bone. "Ichigo..." She whimpered, grinding against my leg. My mouth felt dry despite having an ample amount of spit in it. Everything felt so good, both mentally and physically and I knew without a doubt I was just as addicted to this feeling as she was. My cock strained against Samantha's leg and I finally lost my battle to resist. "Please..." A weak breathless whisper was the best I could manage as I pushed Himawari's hand back down.

Eager fingers wrapped around me and I arched into her touch. I never felt anything like this before. It never felt this good when I did it myself. Himawari climbed into the tub, though I couldn't recall her getting undressed. Hot kisses were pressed to my legs making them quiver and flinch into the contact. Samantha shifted up a bit higher, eyes fixed in the same place mine were as Himawari traced an agonizingly slow path to the base of my shaft. Her tongue was so soft and warm and I groaned. "Please!..." The hand that had held her wrist fell into her hair, bunching it up between my fingers. My breaths hitched, quivering as her lips sealed against the base of my cock, sucking a few kisses here and there. It felt amazing! Shallow shaky breaths rushed from my air hungry lungs as my eyes screwed shut. Her hot mouth kissed a path to the head before ever so slowly sinking down onto me. She was so soft as she swallowed me inch by inch until her nose brushed my groin. A shuddering groan escaped and she pulled off thankfully quicker then she'd went down. She paused with only the head left in her mouth, ever so gently nibbling at me with her teeth before taking me fully back into her throat. My toes curled tightly, legs flinching as I felt myself draw close to the edge. The hot burn of eyes on me finally made me open mine to see her watching me. Her throat bulged as I slid in and out of it. A long low groan found its way passed my clenched teeth and I bucked up into her mouth against my will. "Ahh! I'm going to-!" The edges of her lips twitched up around her mouth full and I bit the palm of my hand to muffle my shout. Himawari swallowed thickly around me, nuzzling down until her nose tickled my hair and I lost myself. My fingers tightened in her hair, hips arching up to bury myself to the hilt down her throat. She swallowed thickly and I screamed, teeth breaking the skin on my palm so I could taste blood as my whole body convulsed. I'd never felt anything like this and I was glad I'd decided to let her. My breath came in harsh pants as I collapsed back into the tub watching as she pulled off my quickly falling cock. Himawari chuckled, tipping her head up to collect a mouthful of water to swish and spit down the drain. My face heated up. Without the calm to keep me subdued I could finally think clearly. "You make the most amazing faces when you cum." I panted, sitting up once more as I held Samantha. She was really limp though and I frowned, lifting her head lightly only to see her eyes were closed. "It's empty. I'm whole again." I swallowed thickly, letting her take the spent vessel when she offered.

The place it held was quickly filled by her as she snuggled into my chest. My face couldn't get any redder as I fought not to look at her. "There really is no reason to be embarrassed, Ichigo. I want you to look. I need to cum too." A thick knot formed in my throat as I finally let my eyes drift freely over her supple chest. Her nipples were hardened into firm peaks as she palmed one. My eyes tracked her fingers before hesitantly brushing one. She hummed lowly, leaning into me. "Feels good, Ichigo... Please don't stop..." A lump formed in my throat, refusing to be pushed down as I leaning in to press a kiss to her breast. Goose bumps prickled along her skin as she gasped, one hand catching the back of my head as she pressed up into me.

Himawari POV: Hot breath tickled my chest as I arched up into him, seeking more attention. I didn't usually go for younger men but damn he made me hot. Of course our soul calling had a lot to do with it and I shouldn't have been surprised. Strong hands pushed me back onto the shower floor, the hot water pelting down onto us as his lips sealed around my left breast. A needing gasp made way for several drops of water to make their way into my mouth and I swallowed them, head falling back. My fingers tightened into his water slicked hair, hanging on as his tongue hollowed against my nipple, sucking softly. My chest shook as I drew in a shaky breath, watching him through half lidded eyes as he released me with a light pop. A needing keen joined the splat and pitter patter of water falling around us as his other hand picked a tentative path to the small patch of hair I'd left while shaving. My hips left the smooth ceramic tub bottom, pressing into his touch as he reached my navel. "Please!" I caught his hand, folding his ring and pinky finger in. "Like that! Use your thumb on my clit and the other 2 inside!" His eyes left mine, glancing to our hands before finally completing the path he began. "Tell me what you like..." Warm breaths washed over my chest as he took my nipple back into his mouth. His fingers slid smoothly between my legs, slipping into me. "Deeper... Ah! Right there!... That feels so good!" A smirk curved his lips up as he traced the harden peak of my right breast with his tongue. I swallowed back a mouthful of water, watching in wrapped attention as several burning kisses were laid on his way to the other. His thumb circled my clit as the other fingers curled against my G-spot making my back leave the floor. My heels dug into the bunched up bath mat. "Ichigo!" He pinched his fingers together, rubbing firmly and I buried my face into his neck to muffle my cry. My walls clamped down tightly around him, finally meeting my own end. A shuddering keen made it passed his shoulder as I desperately tried to fill my air hungry lungs once more. "You look really good like that..." He breathed, hesitantly leaning in until I closed the space and kissed him lightly. It wasn't much but it was enough for now. A winning smile lite his eyes brightly making mine widen before hugging him tightly. "You're gorgeous when you smile." His face heated against my shoulder and I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair. "You're really beautiful too, Himawari. I'm really glad you're here." I hummed, hanging on as he sat up so I was sitting in his lap once more. "I'm glad I'm here too, but it's going to take me a while to completely reconcile my fears. I hope that you understand that it isn't anything you did." Strong hands smoothed along my back as he held me. "Of course. And I'll do everything I can to help you through those rough times. Everything will be alright, now. I'll protect you." My eyes widened a bit before chuckling. "We'll protect each other. I'll make sure you don't have to face monsters on your own again." A few strands of hair fell into his eyes and I brushed them away, getting another smile before he lifted us both from the tub. I really hoped that he stayed this sweet...

Ichigo POV: I yawned wide, stretching out to unkink my tight muscles as best I could. It had been a while since I slept this good. Warm breaths tickled my chest and I jumped a bit before remembering that this wasn't my house and Himawari was with me. "Good morning, Ichigo..." A sleepy smile curved her lips as I glanced down to her snuggled against me and I offered one of my own. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She chuckled. "Very well. It's been a while since I got to use my bed. Normally I sleep down stairs with the pack. I have to figure out what I'm doing doing now that I don't have the vessel to stay here with them. I could have Kisuke make another body and divide my soul into halves I guess. But then that would leave me struggling because I was apart from you." I sighed, tracing my fingers along her back. "We'll figure something out. Maybe he can keep them in the underground training room." A soft shake of her head made her hair tickled my chest. "They'd go store crazy locked down there with nothing to do. I could set up a permanent door way so we can pass through at our leisure and they won't be left alone. As big and scary as they are they really just want cuddles from their momma. Kinda like you."

My face flushed with heat. "Can you please not say things like that while you're naked pressed against me?! I'm still trying to work my way around it!" A mischievous grin spread over her face that made me shiver with apprehension for what she had planned to do. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I don't like it!" Her grin widened, rolling to straddle my stomach as her hands pressed flush to my chest. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I gulped as she leaned in. Then she just laid down, nose nuzzling into my throat and I blew out a sigh. "You had me worried there." A few soft kisses were pecked along my throat and I wound my arms around her waist. "I don't want to intentionally make this harder on you. I know it's a struggle but you need to remember that my sharing a piece of my soul doesn't make us physically related. The body that carried you is long gone and there's nothing for you to be worried about." One hand freed itself from my arms, tracing a soft path to just under my ear. A small shock made me flinched away. It wasn't that it hurt so much as it just felt strange. "Relax. I'm using my energy to trigger pressure points through out your body. It'll feel a bit odd at first but once the circulation begins it'll feel good." My eyes darted down to her, trying to hold still against the intense shocking tickle. For several seconds longer it lasted before finally beginning to ease into something enjoyable. A heaviness settled deep in my chest, edding and pulsing like a second heart beat that felt similar to a massage. "Better?" She asked, the feeling growing a bit stronger and I nodded. "Yeah. It feels pretty good." My shoulders sagged, sinking back into the soft mattress as I enjoyed her attention...

A light chuckle pulled my attention back and I cracked open one eye where I had nearly dozed back off. "What's so funny?" An amused smile became mine as she shook her head, fingers falling away from my neck. "We should probably get back before everyone starts to worry. Don't want them to think I've eaten you or something." My cheeks flushed a bit and Himawari snorted a laugh. "Well, anymore than I already have." "Cut that out! You can't talk like that around my friends!" One hand flipped over at me. "You were thinking it. I just said what you didn't." My jaw clenched, jerking my eyes from her as I blushed. "Fine fine, I'll try to control myself. We should get going though so I can set up the door from that end. The quicker it's finished the less the pack has to fret and worry." Her hand caught mine, tugging lightly until I followed her up. "I'm coming. I thought I'd get to sleep in on a Sunday. *Humm*. What happened to your other body anyhow?" Himawari swiveled on one foot, letting my hand go after a few steps. "Wendigo came up and got it. She's always wanted to eat a human and it saved me the trouble of getting rid of it myself." My jaw dropped open, staring at her for a moment before shaking myself from my shock. "Don't you think it might not be a good idea to do that?! What if she starts hunting humans then?!" A small frown formed on her face. "The desire was already there and allowing her to have my former vessel has nothing to do with that. She isn't stupid. She knows that if she goes after humans unprovoked I won't have a choice but to put her down." My shoulders sagged a bit, glancing behind me when one of them filled the door way. A forest green stripe ran along her back and she was bigger than Rictor but I couldn't remember who had which color. A low rumble sounded in the back of her throat and Himawari stepped by me, catching her face to scratch under her chin. "I know you will, Merey. You've always been my good girl." A kiss was pressed to her forehead before turning to face me once more. "What did she say?" She hummed and glancing back at me as Chimera left us alone. "That she would keep Wendigo in line so nothing bad happened to her." I nodded lightly, watching her step over to a drawer. It slid out smoothly and she pulled out a plain black shirt and shorts. They were a bit baggy on her but they'd do until we got back. "I better get started on the door. It'll take a bit so you can watch TV or what ever until I'm done."

They couch sagged under me and I jumped a bit as a hot breath blew over my neck. A nervous look was cast behind me in time for a long curved claw to tap my forehead before Rictor jumped in a circle. "You scared me." His tail flicked in the air, wagging like a happy dog before jumping over the couch to flop on top of me. "Hey! Get off me already!!" My fingers dug into the cushions, trying to drag myself from under him. "I said! Get off!!" I ground through clenched teeth, forcefully throwing him off me to land with a earth shaking thud across the room. His eyes were wide when he climbed back to his feet, watching me. "That's what you get!! Who just lays on someone else like that?!! You have no manners at all!!" One paw lifted before a toothy grin was shot my way and I barely had time to dodge his lunge. "Hey!! Cut it out!! I'm sorry ok?!! Just leave me alone!!" The door swung open but I only made it 3 steps outside before he landed on me once more. My teeth clenched and I tossed him off for the second time, not that it made a difference since he just came at me again. Across the yard Himawari was watching us before whistling loudly as I threw him for the 3rd time. He froze where he was ready to jump me again, a long whiny keen emitting from his throat. "No he isn't. You just think he's playing. He wants to be left alone, Rictor." My eyes thinned, one finger raising in accusation. "He thought that was playing?!!" She tipped her head. "He's really very durable and being tossed like that doesn't phase him at all. To him it's just a game." My head fell back, groaning loudly until I was jumped on again. "Rictor! Enough. Let him be." He keened sorrowfully, wrapping himself around me. "Now, Rictor." Himawari insisted firmly, finger pointing at the ground and he finally slunk away with a dejected warble. I sighed, dusting off my shihakusho. "I guess I can play with you until she's done fixing the door. Just don't be laying on me!" He thrilled happily, prancing back over to flop chest first into the ground with his butt in the air. His tail wagged excitedly but I wasn't quite sure what he was waiting on. "What?" He jerked his muzzle sideways and I took a step in that direction, watching him track me with his eyes. "You want to chase me?" A curt nod was given and I heaved a sigh before jumping away with him following.

I wasn't sure how long we played but it had been at least an hour before Himawari called an end to our game. "Finished. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to get it set up so I didn't have to worry with it later." A small glare was shot her way. "You were done a few minutes after we stared playing!" She chuckled. "So I was. But you looked like you were having fun and I know Rictor was. Ricky, you guys have to stay here for now. You can't go wandering, ok?" He keened sadly flopping at my side mournfully. "I know. I don't much like it either but where we're going is in town and you'll scare people. We'll be back but you have to stay here." I sighed, kneeling to pat his neck. "Don't look like that. It won't be so long and I'll visit after school tomorrow. Promise." Bright yellow eyes caught mine and he leaned into my hands, nuzzling my middle. "He really likes you. Of course he likes most people." I smirked, scratching under his chin. "Yeah, I kinda like him too. Sorry I can't stay longer. My family will worry if I don't get back. I'll be back to play with you some more later though." My legs straightened once more and a offered a wave as I stepped away through the door. Kisuke was waiting on the other side and I lifted a brow at the small shake we emerged from. It was only about the size of a closet but I guessed it didn't need to be very big. "Thanks for helping on this end, Kisuke." He waved her off with his fan, grinning wide. "No problem. How did things go?" Himawari huffed lightly. "Well I had placed half my soul in my remnant but it turns out she had a badly damaged heart so that body had to be decommissioned anyhow. I'm not sure just what I'm going to do with the pack of Indoraptors I'd gathered while Samantha though. For now they're staying on that side but with things as they are between myself and Ichigo they aren't likely to be satisfied with limited visits. Not after living with Samantha constantly." He tipped his head back, rubbing at the light patch of stubble on his chin. "Well if they're well behaved I wouldn't mind them hanging out here at the shop with me. They'd make quite the attraction to get visitors." Himawari shook her head lightly. "Rictor and Chimera would do ok but Wendigo won't listen to you and may not obey her sister either. She thinks of humans as nothing but food and being left out while her pack mates are here would cause resentment. I will talk with her but I'm not sure what will come of it. Rictor would have to be kept entertained almost constantly since he has a tendency to wander when bored. That isn't an issue where he is now since I own nearly 3 miles of land. But here in town it would cause a panic." Kisuke dropped his hand. "Well you got me there. We'll figure something out. Oh, I brought your body here for you, Ichigo." Himawari nodded, pulling shut the door behind us so I could see the sign warning of danger. I blinked for a moment before nodding, following him into the shop.


	4. chapter 4

The door opened smoothly and a hand fell on top of my shoulder making me jump until I saw my dad standing there. It was really out of character for him to look so calm. I blinked at him for a moment before he looked down to Himawari who was back in wolf form. A sad sort of smile crossed his face that I didn't know what to make of as he knelt to stroke her neck. "Hey, Himawari. I followed you guys the other night." Her eyes widened as much as mine before cringing away. "Don't look like that. I'm not mad and I understand not saying anything. I won't either but I would like to talk to you after dinner." She swallowed thickly before nodding lightly. Dad grinned, standing once more to clap my shoulder. "Let's eat!" I looked down to Himawari but her eyes were fixed on dad. "Come on. No point in stressing about it now." She sighed, hanging back a few steps until I sat down. Yuzu frowned, watching her curl up at my feet. "What was that about?" A bowl was placed in front of me and I shook my head. "She's just a friend of mine but she doesn't want to be bothered right now." Yuzu smiled softly, kneeling to meet Himawari at her level. "Well any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine! Karin was right then. You weren't just a dog at all. Sorry for the other night! I wouldn't have tried to give you dog food if I knew." She stood back up, smiling wide before grabbing another bowl. "No thank you. I'm sure it's wonderful but I'm really not hungry, Yuzu. I'm sorry. Ichigo. I'll be back later but this talk is better done one on one. I trust you'll be able to find me, Isshin?" She asked without looking back and he sighed. I couldn't bring myself to look at him much less eat anything. His fist came down on my head suddenly leaving a throbbing knot where it connected. "What the hell was that for!!?" "Eat your dinner your sister worked so hard on." My jaw clenched though the sense of normalcy was nice after finding out he knew. I didn't want him to treat me any different. Finally my fork was picked up. "Thanks Dad." He grinned wide, taking a bite that was probably too big for his mouth.

Himawari POV: I flinched as someone landed next to me before a robe was dropped over me. "I'd rather have this talk with a person, not a animal." My jaw clenched but I transformed, hugging the fabric around myself as if I could somehow hide within it's layers. "I don't ever recall seeing you so upset. I wish you wouldn't be. I don't blame you a bit. I stopped by and talked to Kisuke after hearing what you said to our son. He told me about what being an imprint means and also about your remnant." My eyes darted over the ground, watching a few ants walking along the grass blades. "And what made you think to talk to him?" Isshin rocked back on his hand, watching the sky instead of me. "I was with you guys since you went onto the roof and later when you went to where Masaki was killed. I always thought there was something just a bit off about you. Sometimes you would say something that just didn't seem quite right. Or you'd get this far away look in your eyes like you weren't really there. After Ichigo was born that all stopped. At the time I thought it was because you had him to keep you busy. But knowing what I do now it's obvious that she was struggling with memories she couldn't quite catch. No one else knows this, and I don't want them to. But what you said about her being depressed and anxious was true. Indigo doesn't remember what part. He could only look at you as his hero and his young mind couldn't accept that you might not be perfect. That's how it should be though. The truth of the matter is, he almost wasn't born. She tried to kill herself around the 7th month of her pregnancy. Said she didn't want to have a child go through what she was." I swallowed thickly, fingers twisting up the grass by it's roots before tossing the few blades into the air. "I'm glad she didn't succeed. It would have been a terrible waste to lose him. I know how hard it must have been on you and I'm sorry that I didn't plan to tell you, Isshin. But you must know that it wasn't because I dislike you. I just don't know you on a personal level. And even if I did, what was can't be anymore and I didn't want to open old wounds. I thought things would be easier if no one knew the truth. I didn't really want to tell Ichigo either but he would find out he's different eventually. Leaving him flutter like that wasn't an option. Not only would it be cruel but it would be dangerous to everyone. He wouldn't know what to do or what to think and without a vessel it's much harder to keep your soul from stealing from those around you. But out of everyone, he's the only one I had a chance of forming a proper connection with because he carries my soul. I was as shocked as him when I realized he was my imprint..."

Isshin hummed, picking up a rock to toss across the river. It was moving faster today and was a bit muddy. Must have rained over night here. "I'm glad you decided to see him. He really took it hard when Masaki was killed. Blamed himself for a long time after that." My fingers tightened into a white knuckled grip around a handfull of grass. "He shouldn't have. I would say I wished I looked more closely at what was going to happen, but then he wouldn't be here and I can't say I'm disappointed." A loop sided smirk formed on Isshin's face as he finally turned to regard me. "That's makes 2 of us. Our boy really is amazing." Our eyes finally caught and I relaxed a bit. "He is, isn't he?... This isn't how I would have wanted things. After the last imprint I found I never wanted to find another. He'll have a hard time beaking through those memories the last one left." His smile faultered as he sat forward to push a stray piece of hair from my eyes. "Kisuke didn't mention anything like that." I hummed, glancing back out over the water. "That's because he knows I don't like to talk about it. It was a remnant that happened to find my last imprint and he used it as his personal punching bag. Physically and mentally until he finally beat it to death after 27 years. If it would have been anything but a remnant I'd have killed him the first time he hit me. But remnants are stupid fickle things so she started through all of it." His face pulled into a tight frown, staring out over the water as well. "And that's what you see when you look at Ichigo?" My fingers bunched up the edge of my borrowed shihakusho. "I wish I didn't. I don't want him to know just how much just being near him scares me. He's been through enough. He doesn't need my extra bagged to carry around too."

Beside me Isshin let out a long sigh. "You're under estimating him. He's a natural born protector. Got it from you no doubt and I'm betting he's at least as stubborn as you are. He's going to figure out there's an issue sooner or later and want to fix it." My jaw tightened so that my breath hissed through my teeth. "But that the problem... I'm not sure he can. And he shouldn't have to. He's just a kid for fucks sake! He should be going out on dates, meeting new people and making the most of his life! Not tied down by someone who might not be able to let go of their past. He deserves so much better than what I can give him and I wish this damn bond didn't prevent him from wanting it!.." Blood bubbled from my lip where I bit through it, trickling down my chin until Isshin wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Ichigo has never been interested in those things even before he realized he had power. What makes you think he should be interested now? For all you hate remnants, Masaki had a better concept of things than you did. She never hung onto things and she was always determined to live her life to the fullest even when she was so mentally drained she could barely move. There was still life in her eyes that I don't see in yours. So your last imprint knocked you around. He's a bastard I totally agree. But are you really going to let scum like that beat you? Are you really just going to roll over and give up, just like that? Because the woman I knew would never let someone like that win. She'd fight with everything she had until she had beaten him and I won't stand for any less from you! Maybe Masaki was just your remnant but that fighting sprit came from somewhere! I see it everyday in our son so you can't tell me it's not still in you somewhere!" His hand caught the front of my borrowed shihakusho, yanking me a few inches from his face to stare heatedly at me. "Don't let that bastard win! You hear me?!" My eyes stared widely back at him, darting around his own as my fist clenched. Was that really what I had been doing all this time? Letting him win by being scared of every man that gave me more than a passing glance? My teeth ground together and Isshin smirked, setting me back down beside him. "Good, get angry. You should be after what he did... Now what are going to do about it?" The question threw me a bit and I smirked. "I'm going to stop letting him run life. I never thought of it that way, but you're right. For the last 500 years I've been terrified to let anyone close even though he's long dead. Thank you for reminding me of that."

He grinned wide, rocking back on his hand as he itched his nose. "No problem. You'd have don't the same for me." My hand slipped across the damp grass, brushing his until he covered it over. "Maybe you aren't so ridiculous after all." A disappointed groaned came from him as he sweat dropped. "You really thought I was ridiculous?! How could you be so cruel?!" I rolled my eyes, pushing his arm lightly until he perked back up again. "I am pretty disappointed that things turn out this way and I can't say I don't still love you. But I do understand that you're not the same person that Masaki was. It's still weird to me that Ichigo is your imprint too. Though I know you're not really related anymore. But you can only expect so much after just finding all this out. As for my girls, I agree with you that it's for the best they don't know. You said that after Ichigo was born you weren't you anymore. It does make sense now why her behavior changed so much. She still had some issues with depression, but not nearly as badly as she did before him." I breathed a sigh. "Yes, that's because she took a larger portion of your soul than I had given her. It is unfortunate that it was devoured by that hollow or you would have gotten it back." He waved me off. "I really didn't feel any different and it's not important anymore. I'm glad we got to talk, Himawari and I'd like you to stick around even though things have changed. And who knows, you might find you like the girls pretty well after getting to know them." A cheerful smile tugged up his lips and I offered one in turn, leaning into his side. "I'm glad we got to talk too. I was really worried that you'd be upset. I know none of this is easy for you and I'm sorry for that." He smirked, picking up my hand to press to his chest so I could feel his heart beat. "I told Masaki as long as my heart was beating I'd always protect her. Even from herself and that hasn't changed just because your body has. I know you're not the same person. But you created her so it was a promise to you as much as her." My eyes widened, watching him grin at me before patting my shoulder. "You better get going. Ichigo will be missing you." A small sigh exhaled from my lungs as my eyes slipped closed for a moment. "Thank you, Isshin. You don't know how much you helped by just talking to me. I'm glad you're here." His hand reached back, rubbing his hair into a mess as he smiled wide. It had gone a lot better than I thought it would...

Ichigo was sitting on his bed when I got back, feet propped up against the wall though he looked like he was hiding something. I lifted a brow and he shifted against the covers. "What?" "I feel like I should be asking that. Why do you look like you did something you shouldn't have?" His brow twitched, looking anywhere but at my eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ichigo~" He flinched some before relenting. "Fine. I wanted to make sure everything was ok between you 2. I know how stressed out you were and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I sighed, looking down at the floor. "And how much did you hear?" His legs swung down from where they were braced against the wall before pulling me so I was standing between them. "All of it. You should have told me yourself that you were scared. I can't fix it if I don't know there's something wrong. And I don't like that you think you're not good enough for me. Maybe it is just because of our souls calling but I sure can't think of another person I could want more than you right now. Besides that, from what I've heard you're a pretty amazing person yourself. I don't see what you're so worried about." Warm fingers brushed my sloppy hair from my eyes before catching my chin between his thumb and pointer finger so I couldn't look away from him. "We both have a lot to work through, but I would never say I'm too good for you. That other guy did a lot of damage, but I'm going to do my best to fix it. I want you here with me, Himawari." His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me in until his forehead was resting just above my breast.

"Wow you really know how to finesse the ladies, Ichigo! Teach me how to do that! All the girls I try to hug always just kick me around!" Ichigo's eye twitched against my chest, snatching Kon from mid air. I heaved a sigh, catching Ichigo before he hurt him. "Let him go. I completely forgot about you being here." Beady button eyes blinked at me as I took him from Ichigo and plopped him on the bed. "Hey. You didn't let him hurt me! Let me show you my gratitude with one of my special hugs!!" He cried, jumping at me only to be caught again. "Stay away from her you little pervert!" Kon bounced as he hit the floor and was stepped on. "Calm down. Sure he shouldn't have acted so rashly but he's probably just lonely. Being a mod soul he's never had the chance to form proper bonds with others. And being in that stuffed animal doesn't help him at all." His tattered body was picked up from the floor and I dusted him off gently. "He's constantly doing crap like that! He has no self control!" "He's spent most of his life alone in pill form. He's never going to learn proper interaction without interacting. And I'm hardly shy." Hearts appeared in Kon's eyes and he grabbed at my chest only for Ichigo to grab his head. "Just because she's not shy doesn't mean I want you rubbing yourself all over her! Now get back in the closet if you can't behave!" He grumbled, tossing Kon so he rolled in a orange and brown ball before hitting the closet door with a thud. "You could have just said you didn't want to share!..." Kon moaned. "What would ever make you think I'd want to in the first place?!! Stay away from her!!" He shouted, lifting me up to sit in his lap and I couldn't help but laugh as he blushed. "A bit of jealously can be a good thing, just don't go over board on me, Ichigo." He sighed, thumb petting my middle lightly as I leaned into him. "I won't, don't worry." It felt really good to be held like this. I didn't realize how much I wanted it until I had it back. "Humm? You ok?" He asked as I sagged into him and I nodded. "Yeah... Just feels good." Ichigo smiled, flopping back onto the bed with me as I snuggled into his chest. This was really nice..

My feet plodded along the rough sidewalk, ignoring the sting in them as I followed Ichigo's clipped pace. He looked really good. Going through the time I'd missed I'd never seen him very happy or relaxed and I was glad he was now. "Something wrong?" His sudden question made me realize I'd been staring and I chuckled, shifting to lean against his legs for a few steps. "It's just good to see you smile." He grinned wider, dropping into a kneel to pick up my paw. "Yeah. That's all thanks to you." His fingers were warm against my paw pads and it felt good as he rubbed between my toes. "Huh. You have big feet and really sharp claws, and they don't stick out like I expected." One toe was pushed on, popping out my claw for him to tap a finger against lightly. "That's because I'm not quite like Yoruichi. I'm a shape shifter, but it's not restricted to any one form and I can combine them as I see fit. So I opted for larger paws with retractable claws. Helps if I have to catch or hang onto something." Ichigo nodded lightly, letting my paw go before standing once more. He paused though before he could take a step, just staring at his hand. "You're bleeding." I frowned, picking up my paw to see a thin line of blood oozing from the pad. "Must have stepped on a piece of glass. They haven't began to get tough yet so they're still really tender." His bag was swung over one shoulder before stooping to pick me up. I tensed when my feet left the ground, bitting back my whimper as he settled me against his chest. "Should have told me you were having a hard time. I'll carry you the rest of way." My face flushed with warmth. "They have to get tough sometime." "Stop complaining. When someone helps you, you say thank you." He chided, head leaning back and I chuckled, resting my chin against his shoulder. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo POV: Himawari shook herself as I set her down in the grass and nuzzled my hand. "I'll see you at lunch." She inclined her head and I wished I could give her proper goodbye but there were too many people here. Oh well, it wasn't if I wouldn't see her in a few hours. The doors opened smoothly and I turned to look at her once more before stepping through to head to class. "Good morning, Ichigo!!" Keigo yelled, diving at me and ran into my back when I didn't move. His eyes were wide when I turned to look at him and he scrabbled back. "What are you smiling for?!! What happened over the weekend?!!" I sighed, watching him scrabble around in front of me. "I can't just smile?" "No!! The Ichigo I know never smiles!! Who are you and what have you done with my friend!!? Help!! Imposter!! Someone help!!" A vein popped out in my forehead and I brought my fist down onto of his head making him yell loudly. "Shut up you idiot?!! Can't I just be happy?!! Damn! I'm going to class!" My bag was adjusted over my shoulder and I stepped passed him as he whined on the floor. Orihime, caught my arm, looking worried. "Hey. What's wrong with you?" Her eyes caught mine, holding them for a long moment before she spoke. "It's just that... You usually only smile when something is wrong, Ichigo... You don't have to tell me what happened. But I'm here if you want to." My eyes widened before sighing. "I'm ok, really, Orihime. I really am happy and I'll tell you about it later." She looked surprised before grinning wide. "That's really great, Ichigo! I'm glad that everything is alright!" I smiled, watching her spin and head off to class before following.

By the time lunch rolled around there was a noticable ache that had formed in my chest from Himawari's absence and I couldn't wait to see her again. Uryu caught my shoulder as I headed for the door and I turned to look at him. "You seem out of sorts today, Ichigo. Everything ok?" I groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking that?! I'll go back to being grumpy if you'll leave me alone." He sighed, hand falling away from me. "No one said anything about that. We're just not used to seeing you act so at ease." His glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose and I finally relented. "Fine, I'll give you that. Everything is really great though so you don't need to worry. I'm heading out. I have someone waiting." Uryu looked surprised before running a few steps to catch up with me. "Ichigo. Did you perhaps, meet a girl?" My eye twitched at how he said it, face heating up some and he ran a few steps to get in front of me. "You did!" I groaned, pushing his shoulder as he stared widely at me. "Knock it off, Uryu! Why do you have to make such a big deal of it?!" My face burnt as I stomped by him, heading for the roof where Himawari was waiting.

I wasn't disappointed as I saw her sitting on the ledge watching out over. "Hey. You going to sit up there all day?" Her head tipped toward me before hopping down and trotting over as I opened my bag. "A dog? Ichigo. This isn't what I thought you meant when you said you met a girl." "Shut up, Uryu! What kind of freak do you think I am?! And she's not a dog!!" Himawari chuckled, shaking her head as I finally pulled out the kimono I picked up and wrapped it around her so she could transform. Uryu just stood there for a moment, watching in shock before finally clearing his throat. "Sorry about that miss...?" "Himawari." She answered, tying the sash around her waist to cinch the fabric closed. "Miss Himawari. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sorry about a few moments ago." Uryu held out his hand and she took it, smiling brightly. "It's no problem. One can only expect that when going around in that form." He nodded lightly, pushing up his glasses as they glinted in the sun. "So you're Ichigo's girlfriend." My face heated up and Himawari chuckled. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but we are very good friends." "Ichigo!" Orihime called, waving cheerfully when I turned around. She paused when she saw Himawari though. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." I shook my head, setting a hand on Himawari's shoulder to give her a soft push. "You're not. This is Himawari. She's a friend of mine." Orihime's eyes got big before the biggest grin I'd ever seen spread over her face. "You must be the reason why Ichigo is in such a good mood this morning! I'm Orihime! It's nice to meet you!" She said with a bow that was returned shortly. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Orihime. I'm glad that Ichigo has such good friends." Chad stepped up behind Uryu, glancing between me and Himawari. "Who's the new girl?" "She's Ichigo's girlfriend. Her name is Himawari." Uryu replied smoothly, drawing her attention to him. Chad held out a hand and she took it quickly. "Yasutora Sado. But you can call me Chad." Himawari smiled, inclining her head. "It's nice to meet you, Chad." It was good to see they got along, though I reasoned, she probably already knew all of them from looking back in time. Still, it was good to see they at least appeared to like each other...

Orihime held out her lunch box suddenly. "Would you like to share my lunch with me?! I packed extra so it's no problem really!" Himawari shook her head softly. "I brought lunch for myself and Ichigo, but thank you for the offer. I'm sure it would have be wonderful." She looked a bit disappointed before grinning wide once more. "I guess that makes sense! So how did you meet Ichigo anyhow?" Himawari hummed, glancing towards the boxes she'd been lording over. "That will take a bit to explain. Why don't we eat while we talk?" I sighed, plopping down to lean against the wall as she went to get our lunch.

The cloth covering the box came free easy enough and I unlidded it to see grilled steak and lobster with a side of rice. It smelled amazing and I quickly popped a piece into my mouth to chew. "This is really good! Thanks!" She grinned, untopping her own to pick at. "Until the other day I hadn't met Ichigo in person, but that's not where things really began. I'm not like anyone you're likely to have met before. My soul is immortal and I'm able to divide it into pieces when necessary. The smaller the piece the less control I have over the vessel containing it though which leads to it being unstable. These are called remnants and I use them to create a ripple effect in time when possible in order to change events. This time that ripple happened to be Ichigo." Uryu frowned, slowly taking a bite of his own lunch. "That sounds... Pretty unbelievable." I snorted. "Doesn't matter how it sounds, Kisuke confirmed everything she said. They used to be really close." His eyes traveled to me. "Then you're the reason that he's had to fight so much. I would have thought he'd be more apprehensive around you if that's the case." Himawari sighed, pushing around a piece of steak until I bumped her foot with mine. "Don't be looking like that. I already told you I'm not mad, so don't let him get you worked up." A soft smile crossed her face and she finally ate the bite she was playing with. "That's because he's my imprint. Each soul has it's own unique resonance but when 2 get close enough they mistake each other for one. That then creates a very strong bond between them. That's part of the reason why we got close as quick as we did, but also why things are as complicated as they are."

One hand reached back, rubbing her hair until it stood up a bit. "So what's the other part? Does it have something to do with the remnant you left here?" Orihime asked, munching on a piece of bread and sweet bean paste. Himawari inclined her head. "She was his mother." Uryu spit out his drink, coughing loudly as he choked. "You're his mom?!!" My face heated up and I stuffed a bite into my mouth, one probably larger than necessary, but that was besides the point. "What about his sister's?!" Orihime gasped. "Soul relation has nothing to do with physical relation. The body that carried him is long gone but he still has the piece of my soul that I left in her. Unfortunately he never really knew me at all because my soul went to him. Normally remnants stop function if they don't miscarry. But in Masaki's case she latched onto his father's soul and stole a portion to remain active. At that time there was nothing of me left in her, which means his sisters aren't really mine. That vessel became a stranger the instant Ichigo was born." Orihime sagged back down, looking at the ground. "So you're not really their mom... If that's true then what did you tell them?" My jaw clenched. "Nothing. And we don't plan to. It'll only make things worse because she doesn't have the memories to feel that kind of affection towards them." Warm fingers petted my arm lightly. "That's not your fault. If I'd been more thorough in my precautions I wouldn't have made Masaki a remnant. Stop acting like any of this is your fault." Uryu finally fixed his glasses and wiped his mouth. "That would make things very complicated. So what are you going to do?" Himawari shrugged. "What ever we want. Like I said, soul relation has nothing to do with physical, it's just odd for him because of the vessel."

Uryu sat forward a bit, eyeing her intently as he poked straw into his juice box. "I suppose he would be. It sounds very off putting to hear that his mom is his girlfriend." A vein popped out in my head and I threw the top of my lunch box at his head. "I have enough to worry about without you saying something like!! Don't you think this is strange enough for me, Ishida!!" It bounced off and he winced, rubbing the spot. "Don't get so worked up, Ichigo." "How do you expect me to act when you go off saying something like that?!! Besides! It's not like that!" A hand caught my shoulder, pulling me back until I finally relented and sat back against the wall with a huff. "It's true that it was my remnant that carried him but it is no different than anyone else I've shared my soul with. Mother wouldn't even be an appropriate word for this situation anyhow. Masaki was his mother and she is gone." Orihime sat forward, looking interested. "But you created his mom. So you're kinda like his granny." My jaw dropped, stammering dumbly at her before managing to actually speak. "What the hell, Orihime?!! That's even worse!!" Himawari heaved a sigh, patting my back as I buried my face in my hands. "The bottom line is we share no relation. I gave him a soul, that's it. It's no different than when my first imprint gave me his soul to make me immortal." Chad looked up from his lunch, glancing between us. "If that's the case, then Ichigo should be immortal as well." Orihime and Uryu snapped a wide eyed look at me and Himawari nodded. "That is true. It's only our souls though. Our bodies are completely disposable and the only way we can die is if another immortal absorbs our soul." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "That's quite interesting. Can you do that with anyone?" Himawari inclined her head. "Of course. Though I don't make a habit of turning everyone I meet. Our souls are predatory like those of hollows and it's easy to get pulled into the lust for power. Besides, I'm responsible for anyone I create and I don't feel like being responsible for anyone but myself. Unfortunately that can't be helped."

My brows furrowed, looking over at her. "You make it sound like I'm nothing but an inconvenience to you." Her eyes widened a bit before catching my hand. "I didn't mean to make it sound that way. I'm sorry, Ichigo." I sighed, glancing at our hands before my fingers slipped between her's. "I guess it would be pretty stressful since your other 2, ah..." "Creations." "Yeah. Started a war that you had to put out." An irritated snarl pulled her lips into a sneer. "Those bastards are lucky to be alive after what they did. Their way destroyed the planet and most of their race before they drug it to another. Fucking twatwaffles anyhow!" My face heated up. "What kind of language is that?!" An odd look crossed her face as she slowly looked back at me through cut eyes as if she were mildy confused. "Don't tell me you're going to get twitchy everything I say something vulgar." My head fell forward, shoulders slumping. "Don't look so dejected. I'm a treat." "You're something alright..." I muttered before something slimy was jammed in my ear making me jump into the air. "What the hell was that?!! Keep your fingers out of my ear you weirdo!" One hand covered it in case she tried again. "Don't go thinking you can completely tame me." A spit covered finger was held up in threat and I pulled back when it was pointed at me. "Don't do that! It's gross! Who gives someone a wet willy anyhow?!" She snorted, wiping the digit dry on the kimono I brought. "Me, now finish your lunch before class starts again." I looked at her hard before finally sitting back down to empty my lunch box...

Himawari POV: The cool grass felt good under my feet as I skipped through it around the dandelions before flopping bodily into the poorly kept vegetation. Ichigo paused to look down at me. "Hey. Your collar is falling open." A deep breath puffed up my chest before being blown back out. "You didn't seem to mind the other night." His face turned as pink as his name sake and I chuckled, spinning on one hand to knock his legs out from under him. He yelped as he hit the ground and I took the chance to escape. "What the hell was that for?!! Get back here!!" "I don't think so!! If you want me you'll just have to catch me!!" My feet pounded against the ground, crushing a few of the bright yellow flowers beneath them. Behind me Ichigo had finally gotten to his feet and was closing the gap between us quickly. I grinned wide, picking up my pace before my game ended too soon. "Aren't you a little old to be playing silly games like this?!!" He called, foot falls crunching softly behind me. "You're never too old for fun!! Come on Ichigo!! Loosen up some!!" I spun around, dropping into a crouch so that he scrambled to stop as I plucked a dandelion. My fingers grabbed onto his shirt when he stumbled over me and I tucked it into his hair before jumping up to sprint away.

My lungs burnt for breath but it couldn't curb the delight I found in my game. Fingers brushed my back and my eyes widened, darting to the side just before they could snag me. "You're pretty good!! But I'm still going to get you!!" The joy in his voice was impossible to miss and I laughed. "So much for this being a silly game huh, Ichigo?!!" His grin was contagious and I darted to the left, narrowly escaping being caught once more. He was faster than I expected he would be. My kimono fluttered in the wind, tickling my skin lightly. A strong breeze picked up, stirring up the dandelion fluff into the air. My eyes slipped closed, taking a deep breath through my nose before being forced to dodge another grab. Ichigo slipped when I side stepped him, spinning to crouch with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. It was so good to see him happy. He had been through so much and he deserved to just be able to relax and enjoy life. Our eyes caught and he smirked making my face heat up before he vanished. I bolted toward the trees but he appeared there and I didn't have enough time to stop. A wide triumphant grin spread over his face before I smirked making his eyes get wide. My ankle hooked around his, using it to yank myself between his legs. His arm was caught and I pushed myself up, flipping in the air to land several yards away. He looked taken off guard but grinned. "You're better than I thought!" His eyes were bright as he wiped at the bit of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "You too. It's nice to have someone that can keep up with me." He shifted toward me and I jumped back, toes digging into the grass as he chuckled. Then he was gone.

I panted, chest heaving as I scanned the trees. It had been at least 5 hours since I started this game and it had gone from a simple game of tag to being hunted from the trees. Ichigo laughed somewhere above me and I barely had time to dodge before he landed where I was. His mask caught the light of the setting sun, hiding the grin that his laugh couldn't. "You're slowing down. It won't be long now." My breath caught, the knot of arousal tightening in my belly as he began walking towards me. This had backfired. It had started out as a fun game but now I was barely containing myself. I swallowed thickly, forcing my need shaky legs to move. He was right, I wouldn't be able to run much longer.

My feet pounded against the cool grass. Every part of me burnt from over exertion and sweat dripped down into my eyes. "Watch your back!" Ichigo lunged at me from the trees and I managed a burst of speed to get away, but only just. My feet stumbled suddenly over a stick I had neglected to see in time and I went down. Weight settled on my back and I keened, arching back into him as my chest shuddered. Heated breath skittered over my neck as teeth bit at the junction between it and my shoulder. A hot tongue petted the small amount of flesh he had access to and I tipped my head. "You smell really good!" My hips were pressed back at him and a hand shoved up my kimono, fingers running along my side. "That Ichigo wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do with you! Lucky for you, you're in my hands now!" My eyes widened, looking back at him. The shock making it a bit easier to think. "You're his hollow." He grinned wide behind the mask, pushing me more fully to the ground and while I could have stopped him, I really didn't want to. "He doesn't let me have much fun. Even now he's fighting me over you but I think you're enjoying this far too much to let him interrupt!" His hips were ground into mine and my fingers dug up the grass under us. "Ichigo...! I need this! He isn't hurting me so you don't have to worry over that! So unless you're dead set against it! Don't stop him!" Bright yellow eyes stared intently at me when I looked back, the nearly hidden struggle in them fading away completely. "You sure have a way with him! Now let's have some fun! Chasing you around sure got me wound up!"

My legs were knocked apart and he let my neck go, tongue petting the light mark he'd left. Strong hands yanked me back into him letting me his feel his cock straining against his shihakusho. "I'm going to fuck you so hard! I loved listening to you moan while he fingered you the other night!" My walls clamped down, desperate for something to fill me. A low chuckle made my skin prickle with goose bumps and the kimono was yanked open so he could palm my breast. "Your nipples are as hard as my cock! You really got us worked up!" One was pinched between his pointer finger and thumb, rolling it lightly as I keened. "Please!" Something slipped into me, rubbing firmly against my G-spot and I bucked back against him. "You're so wet already! Looks like we got you pretty wound up too!" His fingers were with drawn and he sucked them clean with a wet pop. "Damn you taste good!" I swallowed thickly, watching him shrug his way out of his shihakusho until it pooled at his knees. Firm hands caught my hips, leaning to trail a path of near painful love bites from my neck to my tail bone. His hips meet mine suddenly and I bit back my snarl at being filled far too quickly. He growled over me, rocking firmly into me to lock us flush as his mouth returned to my neck. "You're squeezing me so tight! I can't wait to blow my load all over your insides! You'd like that wouldn't you?!" Teeth nipped my jaw and I sobbed, fingers ripping up the grass by it's roots. "Yes! Please!" A shrill laugh sounded next to my ear. My mouth fell open, a thin line of drool leaking out where I failed at swallowing it back. The hand on my breast slipped away, blunt nails leaving a trail of pink down my belly and I keened. It didn't hurt but there would be a mark there tomorrow. "You look so good like this! Giving yourself completely over to my mercy! It makes me so hot!" His cock throbbed inside me and I rocked back onto him. Those few moments of stalling had helped a lot. "Finally ready?" A small frown tugged at my lips. "You were waiting on me? I just assumed I got lucky." "*Tsk!* Despite what most think, I'm not a complete monster. Besides, Ichigo would never let me have you again if I didn't make sure you enjoy it." I smirked. "That would be a shame. He doesn't strike me as being the least bit pushy when it comes to this sort of thing." Hot fingers tightened until they dimpled my flesh as he grinned wide. "You like pushy huh?! Well I'd hate to disappoint you!" One hand left my hip, shoving my chest forcefully to the ground as he bucked roughly into me.

A needy moan shuddered from my chest, toes curling into the grass as the sharp clap of skin meeting skin echoed through the otherwise silent forest. Blunt nails bit into the back of my neck, leaning over me to bite my shoulder. His larger form kept me well pinned down and I sobbed into the ground. A few pleasure born tears trickled down my face and I saw a flash of concern cross his face. "I'm ok! It just feels so good!" At this point any words were a struggle but I sure didn't want him to stop. My hips were canted upwards, letting him sink deep to the hilt with each thrust. His balls rubbed my clit as the head of his cock relentlessly hammered against my G-spot. A breathless scream was torn from my air hungry lungs as he reached back to pinch my clit between his thumb and finger. "Damn you make the hottest noises! I can't wait to fill you up until it trickles down your legs!" His hips met mine, grinding against me as a few more tears trickled down my face. It had been too long since someone had taken me in hand like this. I really hoped that Ichigo would let him out again. My hands tightened into the dirt where I had ripped up most all the grass in my lust. Soil caked under my nails, becoming damp when my tears leaked down my knuckles. Behind me Ichigo's hollow picked up his pace, rocking me with each heavy pound of his hips. I'd be sore for sure tomorrow but this feeling far too good to pass up. "Please!!" The slightly rough fabric of his shihakusho scraped against my skin making a tender spot from the constant friction. Sweat beaded between us, slicking our skin as he fell forward so that I was holding up most of his weight. He was so warm and I swallowed back the mouthful of drool as he grew more forceful against me. "Damn you're so tight! You have me so close already!" Our skin clapped loudly with each buck of his hips and he caught my chin, yanking me into a heated kiss. It was a bit awkward with the mask but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tangling with mine as he kissed me senseless. My head swam with the need for air and I gasped as he finally pulled back, letting me fill my breath starved lungs. He panted almost as loudly as me, chest heaving against my back. My legs wobbled and finally refused to hold me up anymore. He grunted as he toppled over me, barely missing a beat. One arm slipped under my hips, holding them up so he could continue pounding into me. Heavy rushed breathing joined the slick clap of our sweat damp skin and I keened as his balls began drawing tight against my ass. "Ahh! I'm so close!" He snarled and I finally lost myself with a scream that was poorly muffled into the back of my hand. My walls cinched tightly around him as his thrust grew uneven and frantic. A snarl sounded next to my ear as he punched the ground hard enough to leave a creator. Warmth spread through my belly and I sobbed as his hips finally locked tight to mine, quivering as his cock throbbed deep inside me.

My cheek fell to the dirt, panting for air as we both laid there. The steady thump of his heart beating against my back gave my lust muddled mine something to focus on as I tried to find my way back once more. Hot breaths skittered over my back and his cum tricked out around his fading cock. "You really liked that?..." Ichigo. A few more shaky breaths were taken before I managed a still quite shaky response. "I loved it. I've always enjoyed being taken in hand and forced into submission by my lovers." His face was still red as I caught his hand. "Thank you. I hope that it didn't make you uncomfortable." He sighed, sitting up so he wasn't laying on top of me anymore. "It is weird but no more so than the rest of our relationship. It sure isn't how I pictured the first time we had sex going." I chuckled, holding up my hand behind me to be helped up. "Life rarely goes according to our plans." Ichigo snorted, reaching to tug down my kimono after righting me only to freeze. I frowned, watching his fingers slowly reach out to touch my folds. They're was blood there when he pulled them back and I sighed. "It's alright. It's to be expected with this being a new vessel." His fingers tightened into a fist. "He hurt you!" "Ichigo, stop. He could have been more gentle to start but if I wanted gentle I wouldn't have told you to stop fighting. I knew it would hurt a little at first. Besides, it would have been worse if he stretched it out." His eyes darted around mine until I caught the back of his head, tugging him down to rest against my chest. "Don't forget he can feel the same thing you can. He just has a more dominant streak." Warm arms wrapped around my back, hugging me as he rested over my lap. "It still bothers me that he made you bleed." My fingers drifted through his hair, just enjoying how soft it was. "Hymens tear, it's no big deal. Especially when you're as well endowed as you are." His face heated up against my chest and I wound a few strands of hair around my finger to tug lightly. "I probably won't be moving around much tomorrow though. After that work over I'll be pretty sore even if it was well worth it." Chestnut colored eyes slowly rose to mine as I petted back his hair. "Sorry about that." My eyes rolled back until I couldn't see him anymore. "Don't be. I knew well enough what I was getting into and I am well prepared for the consequences of my pleasure." His warm breath tickled my chest lightly before he sat up. "Hey~! You guys going to wrap this up or what?"


	5. chapter 5

Ichigo spun around, tripping over his shihakusho in his haste to get it over his waist. My kimono was straightened out as well as I saw Kenpachi lounging in a tree about 15 or so yards away. "Kenpachi?!! What the hell?!! How long have you been here?!!" His face broke into a wide grin. "Long enough to get impatient. I hope you saved enough energy for me!" Ichigo skittered back and I heaved a sigh. "That sounds very suggestive, Kenpachi. Now put down your zanpukato. No one's playing with you tonight." He grunted, shouldering the weapon to give me a interested look. "Who are you anyhow? Your energy feels familiar but I can't seem to remember your face." A curious tip of his head accompanied the question and I hummed. "That's because you haven't seen this vessel before. You knew me as Shairen." Surprise then a bit of irritation contorted his features. "Shairen is dead." I inclined my head. "I'm well aware. I never use one vessel very long." Half the space was cleared between us as he watched me closely. "If you're really her then tell me the name of your zanpukato." The tip of his own was leveled at the center of my body but I just rolled my eyes. "She a forge, not a zanpukato. I don't know how many time I have to tell you that. And her name is Ninahomiury." The blade lowered and he smirked. "I guess all that stuff you babbled about before really was true. I just assumed you were insane. But now that you're back." He rushed me suddenly only for Ichigo to jump in and kick him to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kenpachi?!! It's one thing to start a fight with me but when you attack someone I care about you're going too far!!" The larger of the 2 laughed as he dusted himself off where he crashed through a tree. "I'm not picky who I fight with to be honest! You're both worthy components!" He charged again and I gritted my teeth before taking a section from this dimension and collapsing it around him to form a pocket. Ichigo blinked rapidly at where Kenpachi had been before his eyes came to me. "What happened?!" The subspace was held up and he blinked rapidly once more, making his way over. "What is that?" He asked, one finger tracing the smooth globe. "It's called a subspace. I'm able to rip out pieces from the fabric that makes up each dimension and create pockets. This will hold him until he tires himself out and can be trusted to not attack us. Could be a while. We should probably head out of here before it gets any darker." He glanced at the sky before nodding. "Yeah. Everyone will be worried if I don't go home soon." An arm slipped around my waist and I only tensed for a moment before winding my arms around his neck so I could enjoy being carried.

Ichigo POV: Himawari shifted against me, pulling herself up higher so she could look around and the collar of her kimono sagged open a bit. Angry red skin peeked out from under it in the form of bite marks and I bit my cheek, reaching to touch one very lightly. She frowned when she caught me looking and tugged my finger back up to kiss lightly. "It looks worse than what it is. Besides. I want people to know I belong to you." My face heated up a bit but she just smiled and cuddled back into me. "I'm really glad you're here, Ichigo... Thank you." I frowned, brows furrowing. "For what?" Himawari chuckled, a sweet smile forming on her face. "Just being you." My mouth opened to say something but Toshiro landing in front of us halted me. "Ichigo. Have you seen Kenpachi? His spiritual pressure just vanished very close to here." I nodded as Himawari pulled out the subspace she made. "He's fine. Just didn't want him starting a fight here so I put him in a pocket to chill out. He's not happy." The glass orb was glowing brightly and I glanced at her nervously. "You're sure he can't get out of that thing? Because he looks pretty pissed." A curt nod of her head was my answer before it was tucked away into her pocket again. "I'm sure. Only someone on my level would be able to break my subspace and he's no where close." Toshiro didn't look pleased, but he hardly ever did do I chalked it up to his normal behavior. "At least he isn't causing trouble. If it were up to me I'd let you keep him in there permanently. Unfortunately we're on a mission so once he is calm enough to control himself again you'll have to let him out. Who are you anyhow?" She smiled, holding a hand down to him. "Himawari." He hesitated for a second before taking the offer and shaking her hand. "I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 13 court guard squads." "So what are you doing here anyhow, Toshiro?" A vein popped out in his head as his fist clenched. "I keep telling you, it's Captain Hitsugaya! Show some respect! And we're here because we detected an odd spiritual pressure the other morning." His voice echoed in my ear and I shoved my pinky in one to try and snuff out the ringing. "What ever. I'm tired and I'm going home. We'll send Kenpachi your way when he's safe to be in town again." He heaved a sigh, watching me as I made my way across the field.

The house was mostly dark when I got back with only a small light in the kitchen. 2 bowls sat in the center of the table and I set Himawari in the chair after pulling it out with my foot. "Feeling ok?" Her eyes opened fully from where they had almost shut to give me a sleepy smile. "Yeah. Just really tired is all. You really wore me out." Slim fingers slipped into mine, a sweet mostly relaxed smile forming on her face. It helped to ease my mind and I squeezed back before picking up both bowls in one arm. "Yeah, I imagine you are pretty tired. I'll get dinner. You just relax." Our fingers slipped from each other and I stepped over to the microwave to reheat them. The turn table rotated smoothly as the timer counted down the remaining seconds. It never seemed so slow as it did now. Slim arms encircled my waist and I looked down and back at Himawari. Her warm breaths found their way through my shirt, tickling my skin pleasantly. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, nose brushing against my back as a sleepy. "Nothing." Was muttered barely loud enough for me to hear. I sighed, holding her hands as I watched our food turn...

Himawari was fast asleep before we even got to my room and had barely managed to get down 3 bites before passing out. I shouldn't have let him continue. *Don't go blaming me, Ichigo. She wanted it just as badly as I did and I didn't hurt her. I hardly see why her being tired is such an issue. If anything you should be glad I'm able to put her down like this. Or are you so blinded by the fact it was me that you can't see how thoroughly she enjoyed our romp?* My teeth clenched. "You put marks on her!" I hissed. *Which she said she also enjoyed because it told others she belonged to us. You could never understand a woman like her, Ichigo.* "You're wrong. I understand perfectly well but that doesn't give you the right to hurt her!" My voice was barely keep at a whisper as I carried her up the steps. *She doesn't look hurt to me. That new body just needs to get used to the strain. And our chasing her around has much more to do with her fatigue than having sex does. She's happy so don't go ruining our fun over a few scratches. She already told you she liked it.* I snorted a breath through my nose, carefully tucking her under the covers. Kon poked his head out from the closet, blinking at me. "What's got you in such a huff, Ichigo? You were in such a good mood last night and this morning. Now you're back to being grumpy." A glare was flicked his way before opting to ignore him. "Don't worry about it. And don't bother her." My shirt slipped over my head, pooling on my bed before I kicked off my pants and tossed them into the laundry basket. The bed sagged under me as I sat down, glancing to Himawari once more before covering us both and trying to go to sleep...

My eyes squeezed closed tightly against the light filtering through the window before opening to stare at the ceiling. Himawari nestled into my side, her jaw opening and closing as she gritted her teeth. My skin was damp from sweat where her cheek rested and I reached down to run my fingers through her hair. It was so soft between them as I petted her temple. A sleepy smile tugged up her lips before she turned her head to kiss my chest softly. "Good morning, Ichigo." I sighed, watching pale green eyes reveal themselves from behind dark gold lashes. "How are you feeling?" She hummed softly, catching my hand to pull against her belly. "Little tender but as long as I don't move around it doesn't hurt that much." My jaw tightened, resting my hand where she has placed it. "You're warm. It makes it feel better." "You shouldn't have to hurt at all." She shrugged her shoulders, lacing our fingers. "It's not a big deal. I knew I'd be sore today and it didn't bother me enough to stop. It wasn't what you did. It was where I asked for things to go, so stop beating yourself up. Now. You better get ready for school. You only have a few weeks left and I won't have you slacking off because of me." Her fingers tugged at mine until I let her pull them to her mouth and place several kisses there. "Enough fretting. Smile for me before you leave. I want to think of you happy while you're gone, not upset." A soft smile curved her lips as she watched me over our joined hands and I finally offered one of my own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act so glum." Her eyes shimmered in the morning sun and I caught her chin, pulling her into a soft kiss. A small sigh tickled my lips as she mewed into me, fingers slipping into my hair. The bed sagged under my palm as I rolled to lean over her, feeling her soft breast just below her kimono. I swallowed thickly, my lips molding gently against her's for a moment longer before pulling back to look at her. A faint blush colored her cheeks and I smirked. "You're looking a bit pink for a sunflower." The blush darkened before she slipped her arms under mine and around my back, tugging me down to bury her face. A small chuckle escaped, hugging her back for a few moments until someone knocked on my door. "Ichigo. If you don't come down soon you won't have time for breakfast!" Yuzu said and I blew out a sigh. "Go on, I'll be fine. I probably won't be leaving the house to fix you lunch today so you'll need to pack." Another soft kiss was pecked to her lips before I rolled off of her to push a hand through my sloppy hair.

Kon tipped his head where he was sitting on my dresser and I grabbed him making him flail about. "Let him go, Ichigo. He isn't doing anything." Himawari sat up only to wince and I pushed her back down, dropping Kon on the bed. "You should be relaxing! Just lay still." She grunted. "I was until you started with him. He wasn't doing anything so just leave him be." I heaved a sigh, glaring at Kon. "You better not give her any trouble while I'm gone! She doesn't feel good and if she has anything bad to say I'll pumble you!" He scrambled back, watching me warily as sweat beaded on his face. "He's fine. Now go on, before you're late." Himawari shooed me with one hand and I caught it for just a second before going about getting dressed so I wasn't late for school.

Himawari POV: I hummed, feeling something warm on my middle as I woke up once more and I cracked open one eye to see Kon sitting on my chest. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" One hand fell to finger along my middle until I found something rather warm. "Better. What is this?" He grinned, scooting up a bit farther. "I got a gel pack from Ichigo's dad since you said having heat on your belly helps." I managed a small smile, reaching up to pet his ear lightly. He flinched away at first before leaning into me. "You're really nice. Not many people are around here." His arms crossed over his chest, glaring out the window. "Oh yeah. What happened to you anyhow?" One paw reached out toward my neck. "It looks like you got attacked by a hollow." I chuckled. "Something like that. Me and Ichigo were playing around. Started out as a game of tag but then his hollow got control and things went from kiddy games to me being bent over in the woods with him fucking me. He's still beating himself up over it even though I told him I enjoyed it. Though with this body being so new I probably should have stopped him. But after being chased around I was too worked up to worry about the day after." He looked shocked and maybe a bit disgusted by the thought. "Ichigo bit you up like that?!" My shoulder rolled against the bedding. "It looks a lot worse than it is and he didn't do anything that I didn't want him to. I like the marks in any case. As long as I can remember I've had a submissive streak and being claimed makes me feel good." His paw fell, eyes still picking over the angry red mouth prints that marked me as Ichigo's. "If you say so. They look like they hurt though." I reached up to trace one. "Maybe just a little, but nothing major and certainly not enough to put me off of handing myself over again." Kon sighed. "So what is it with you guys anyhow? You just showed up a few days ago and I've never seen him get so close to anyone. Even people he's known for years."

A soft hum emitted from the back of my throat. "I can divide my soul into pieces to create remnants to take care of things while I'm else where. The one I dropped here though ended up giving up my soul to Ichigo when he was born while it took a piece of his father's to remain functioning." His eyes got wide but I grabbed him, covering his mouth before he started shouting. "Quiet. Because of that she became a stranger and I don't have any active memories from her. Karin and Yuzu don't know and I don't plan on telling them. I can't feel the affection for them that they need." My hand was slowly removed from his mouth once I was certain he wouldn't start yelling. "You were his mom?!" He whispered harshly and I rolled my eyes, throughly tired of explaining this. "Masaki was his mom and she was my remnant. We have no physical relation what so ever. The only form of relation we share is that of our souls and that doesn't matter." For a long moment he just looked at me before plopping back onto his butt. "But then why does he feel like... That? This all seems really weird even if you're not really related anymore." I inclined my head. "Indeed. Things wouldn't have fallen the way they have if our souls didn't resonate with each other. It makes them believe they're one and that creates a very strong pull between us. It's true we got close very quick, but we couldn't help it. When you find an imprint your whole world crumbles and reforms around that person and you can't live without them." A soft smile tugged up my lips, fingers falling to pet Kon's foot. "Wow. So I guess you're going to be around for a while then. What are you anyhow? I've never heard of being able to divide your soul like that." He asked, leaning back against my breasts like a lounge chair. "I'm am immortal soul and what we are depends on who you ask. We don't have a set name. I go by the title of Malinga though. It's a term I adopted about 300,000 years ago. It means wielder of fate since I'm able to look into the time line and change events as I see fit. I don't normally look too far in though since it makes life really boring when you already know everything that will happen. I just check to see that certain events are altered and that's it." He fell forward, paws pressing against my chest. "So you're like a god?!" I snorted a soft laugh, shaking my head. "That is such a washed out human term invented out of a need to feel as though someone else is in control so they don't have to be. It implies a need for worship and subjugation which I've long since out grown. Besides all that. I'm real."

For a long moment he just blinked at me before sitting back. "So what did you change here?" My eyes left his, traveling to look out the window at a few birds sitting on the lines outside. "Ichigo. Without making Masaki my remnant he wouldn't have been strong enough to defeat the enemies he has and it's quite likely he would dead." Kon blinked at me widely. "Remnants are used to create a ripple effect. Like dropping a pebble into a lake. It spreads and effects everything around it." One felt claw tapped his chin. "Yeah, that makes sense. You must be really strong then if he's that powerful from just a small piece of you." I smirked, picking up one paw to trace his toes. "Extremely. I've had nearly a million years of gaining power to get where I am now." My legs crossed, carefully rolling onto my side only for something hard to dig into my leg. "Ow. What is that?" I grumbled, groping down at the intrusive object. It slipped into my hand and I brought it back up. "Oh no. I completely forgot about you. Sorry about that." Kenpachi lifted his head to glare at me when I spoke and I gave the subspace a toss, opening it in mid air. He came tumbling out with a crash and a curse. A death glare that would have any sane person scrambling to right their mistake was shot my way. "Did you have to drop me on my head?!" I snorted a half laugh. "Probably not, but I did anyhow and it amused me just as much as I expected." He *tsked* loudly, pointing his blade at me but I just brushed it away. "I am not moving from this bed just because you're bored and if you cut me you will not like the outcome." A heated staring contest stretched between us until Isshin burst through the door with a baseball bat making me sigh. Kenpachi tipped his head back towards him, blade being redirected. "Do you want to go back in the pocket? Because you're about 5 seconds from being confined for the rest of the week." His teeth clenched before snoring loudly. "Fine. I need to get back to the Seireitei anyhow." Yachiru appeared in the window suddenly, waving cheerfully to Kenpachi. "Hey! Kenny! Where were you?!" She asked when I pushed the glass back so she could hop onto his shoulder. "I got detained for a while." A pointed look was shot toward me. "I'll be back when you're feeling better." One leg crossed over my knee, tapping in the air lightly. "I make no promises. Especially here. The amount of damage would be catastrophic. Not to mention I don't make a habit of letting anyone beat me up if there isn't anything in it for me. And I highly doubt Ichigo would approve of that." One side of his lips twitched up. "Pity. I missed how things were before. You were the only one that could hold your own against me." I hummed, resting my head against my arm. "It was nice to have an outlet for my frustrations. We'll see. I doubt Ichigo would mind taking care of me after you get me worked up." Kenpachi grinned wide. "Good. I'll see you then." His robe snapped softly as he vanished out the window and I sighed.

Isshin straightened once more, stepping over to shut the window but I stopped him. "I like the breeze." His eyes went to my neck and I tugged the blanket up to cover the marks. I wasn't shy but discussing something like that with a former lover was likely to cause a back wash of negative emotions. Especially in this situation and I didn't want to make this any harder on him than it already was. "So I take it you used to know him." I nodded. "Yeah. I was Shairen then. He was always ready for a fight and it gave me an outlet too." He glanced out the window, something flashing across his face before being covered with a grin. "Well it's good to see you're awake now anyhow! I'll go fix breakfast!" My eyes darted away from his, picking the lightly frayed edges of the blanket. "Humm? What's that look about?" I swallowed thickly, fingers plucking at a few loose strings. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." His grin faded over a few seconds before one hand landed on my knee. "Hey. I've already accepted that you aren't Masaki. I'm not quite sure what it is I feel for you, but it's not the same love I had for her. So stop worrying so much and eat something. Ichigo would be upset you let yourself go neglected." My eyes softened, a small smile upturning the edges of my lips. "Yeah. Thanks, Isshin. Breakfast does sound good, and a bath too. I'm feeling much better since I got some heat on my sore muscles. Thank you, Kon." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Aww, it was nothing really. I'm just glad you're nicer than Ichigo." I hummed, swinging my legs over the edge before slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position. It still pulled and ached a bit but not nearly so much as the first time I woke up. My bladder rebelled at being too full and I crossed my legs. I didn't realize how bad I had to go until now. A deep breath was taken and I finally got to my feet. "I need the bathroom." Kon hopped down, running a few steps. "I'll show you where it is!" Isshin stepped passed him. "I'll start breakfast while you're taking a shower. Think you'll be up to making it down stairs?" My head inclined. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good now. Thank you."

Steam filled the room as I stepped under the hot spray, scrubbing at my legs where Ichigo's cum had dried onto my skin. I wished I would have stayed awake long enough to get in the tub but I was just so damn exhausted by the time we got back. This body wasn't used to expending so much energy as of yet. A low moan of appreciation joined the pelting water drops as my skin finally stopped iching. The shower head was pulled down and I angled it to wash away the rest of his seed from inside me. A soft knock sounded at the door and I glanced over. "I have fresh clothes for you." Kon. "Just set them inside please." The door squeaked softly when he pushed it. "Here they are. You ah... Sure you don't want help?" A glance was flicked at his shadow behind the curtain. "I'm sure. I'm not shy but you know what Ichigo would do to you if he found out you were in the shower with me." His silhouette shuddered. "Thank you for bringing my clothes." He sighed, setting them just outside the tub before pulling the door shut behind him. For a few moments I scrubbed at myself until I was clean again before hanging the shower head back into place to wash my hair. It was quite sweaty, as was the rest of me after yesterday.

The sweet smell of pan cakes and bacon filled the air when the bathroom door opened once more and I flicked my wet hair behind me making my way down the steps. Isshin was just filling the second plate when I made it into the kitchen and he grinned, gesturing to his kiss the cook apron. I chuckled, stepping over to kiss his cheek making his cheeks flush pink. "Thank you for breakfast. I'm glad that we can be friends without it being awkward." A wide grin was cast my way as our plates were set down. 2 dippy eggs with a bacon smile gazed back at me cheerfully and I picked up a piece of toast to dip. Kon hopped up in my lap, glancing at my plate and I pulled it a bit closer. "Help yourself, there's plenty." A piece of bacon was picked up and handed towards him to take. "Thanks!" He said, already chewing as I stabbed a bite of pan cakes. "Everything is really good, Isshin. Thank you very much." Another beaming smile was shot my way as he took his own bite. This was nice being around him without worry over making him feel bad...

Ichigo POV: My door opened smoothly if not a bit hurriedly and I stepped through. I had missed Himawari's company more than I expected I would and I was eager to have her back. Her back was facing me, still in bed and it made me feel bad that she still wasn't feeling well. The few paces been us were cleared but my fist clenched along with my jaw when I could fully see her. A vein popped out in my forehead as I saw Kon curled up against her breasts sleeping. My fingers snapped open and I reached at him only for Himawari to pull him closer with a soft whimper. They froze a few inches from him and he opened his eyes, jolting away with a yelp. His arms waved franticly and I grabbed at him. Sharp pain lanced through my wrist and I winced, watching Himawari widely as her canine teeth punctured my skin. Dark brown almost black eyes stared back at me but I wasn't entirely convinced she was seeing me. "Hey... It's me, Himawari." Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth before the brown color faded to the most brilliant blue I had ever seen. There was something else there though and my breath caught before pulling her into my arms. "It's ok. I'm not angry and I'm certainly not going to hurt you. You were just having a nightmare." Her sweat slicked skin dampened my shirt as she shivered against my chest. I hated to see her like this. "It's ok..." Hurried breaths warmed my chest as I rubbed her back, trying to settle her once more.

Several seconds passed like that, with her just trying to fight her way from the nightmare until her eyes finally caught mine again. Pale blue shimmered with repressed emotion and I kissed her head firmly. "Ichigo... I'm sorry." A tear trickled down her cheek and I cleared it with the pad of my thumb. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare." She sighed, a soft white opal light emitting from her fingers to heal the bite before leaning up to kiss me. I smiled, reaching around to cradle the back of her head as I kissed back. A soft mew encouraged me and I deepened our kiss. Warm fingers pressed against my chest, bunching my shirt under them as a shaky breath managed it's way free. Bright green eyes stared back at me when I finally pulled away and I brushed the few strands of hair from in front of them. "Your eyes change..." She blinked at me for a moment before just resting her cheek in my hand. "Yeah? What color are they?" I hummed, thumb petting just under her eye. "They're green now but they went from dark brown then blue while you were walking up. I think they change with emotion." They closed to me for a moment as she relaxed into me. "Which one is which?" She finally asked, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Well they were brown when you bit me so I'd say that color is anger and blue must be fear." My hand was held up, looking over the healed over bite marks before smirking. "What?" I shook my head, fingering over her neck lightly. "Guess it's fair I get my own set." A soft amused snort puffed up her lips and she nuzzled into me. "I missed you today." My arms wound around her, petting her back. "I missed you too. How are you feeling? I see Kon was making a pest of himself." A glare was flicked at him but Himawari chuckled, shaking her head. "He really wasn't. It's most because of him that I'm feeling as well as I am. He got me a hot pack after you left this morning and rubbed my back when I got tense from laying down so long. And I'm pretty sure I grabbed him while I was sleeping so he isn't even at fault for being cuddled. I'm used to sleeping with a stuffed animal so it isn't that big of a stretch to make." I blinked at her and she planted her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'll nearly a million years old, strong enough to make Kenpachi look like a pussy and I sleep with a teddy bear. Don't judge me." A short laugh escaped and I roughed up her already messy hair. "No judgment here. Let's go have dinner. I'm sure Yuzu will be happy to finally meet you face to face as a person. What's the story going to be anyhow?" She breathed a sigh, glancing at the door. "That we met a while back during a battle. They don't need to know about me being Malinga or being your imprint right now. It'll just raise more questions. We'll just say that we got close quick." My head inclined, helping her to her feet so we could head down stairs.

Everyone else was already at the table and Yuzu grinned wide as she saw Himawari. "Hi! You're really pretty!" A faint blush painted Himawari's cheeks pink and I pulled out a chair across from my usually place. "Well thank you. You're very pretty as well." Her grin widened as Karin sat back into her chair. "So how did you and Ichigo get together anyhow?" Himawari tipped her head, glancing at me before smirking. "Well he was being attacked and I had to save him. I've never heard anyone scream so loud. I honestly thought it was a little girl." My eyes widened as a vein popped out in my head, thumping with anger. "Hey!! That is not what happened at all! Don't be telling them stuff like that!!" My finger jutted out just a few inches from her face and Dad rocked back in his chair. "That does sound like my Ichigo." The table jumped under my hands as they slammed down. "Keep it up!! I can fight you!!" He laughed loudly. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of our guest!" "You embarrass me all the time!!" Karin sighed, stabbing a carrot to munch on as Yuzu smiled. The chair creaked under my weight as I flopped back into it. "You're really upright, Ichigo." "Because you're telling me family things that aren't true!! You make me sound like a coward and I don't like!!" A bite vanished into her mouth as she rested her cheek in her hand. "Besides! How I remember it you were laying on the ground yelling help me help me and I had to save you!!" She smiled, bitting a green bean in half. "I don't remember asking for help but I sure remember being on the ground and a lot of yelling." My face flushed, watching her tongue wind around the bean to suck it into her mouth. Yuzu blinked between us. "Did I miss something?" "No!!" I blurred hurriedly, shooting a glare at Himawari who was watching me intently. "Why are you blushing like that, Ichigo? Do you have a fever?" Yuzu reached across the table, setting her hand on my head. "You are pretty warm." Himawari smirked and I snapped my eyes away from her's. "You're very flinchy, Ichigo. Something bothering you?" She asked innocently like she didn't know what she'd done. My lips twitched on a forced smile as she wound her tongue around another bean forcing more heat onto my face. "Dinner is very good, Yuzu. Thank you." She blinked before turning to Himawari. "Oh. Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it." Karin rolled her eyes looking between us. "She really gets under your skin, Ichigo. I don't think I've seen you blush like that before." A hand covered my face as I crammed a bite into my mouth to keep from talking...

Himawari stepped through my door before me, spinning to watch me as she stepped backwards. "That went pretty well." A glare was snapped at her. "You practically molested me with your eyes through the entire meal!" She huffed, legs hitting the edge of my bed making her tumble into it. "I told you I wasn't good with kids. And it's not like I did anything untoward to you." A hand waved dismissively at me. "But if you feel so strongly about it. You could always punish me." Heat filled her eyes as they tracked me and my feet began moving without my telling them to. My knees touched the edge of the bed, swallowing thickly as I watched her nipples harden under the thin fabric of her shirt. The hollow prowled around my head like a caged breast, his need and yerning to claim her bleeding over to me. "Huh. Looks like my eyes aren't the only ones that change. I like them that way." One finger reached up, tracing just under my eye. *Take her! She's practically begging us to take her again!* I swallowed thickly leaning over her to claim a heated kiss that was rewarded with a needing mew. My cock strained against my pants as our teeth clicked lightly. A soft gasp broke the kiss and she wiggled farther back onto the bed. "I created a separate space around us to prevent us from getting caught. No one can hear us and they won't see us if they come in either! I need you!" The hollow preened. *You heard our female! It's poor manners to keep a woman waiting!*

Himawari POV: Ichigo groaned, falling to his elbows over me as his knee knocked mine apart. He looked like he was struggling with something. "Not tonight! I'm in control this time!" He growled, covering his face with one hand. When he pulled back his eyes were clear once more and a sweet smile formed on his face. "There now." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed but it was probably for the best. After being worked over so hard last night I didn't need such rough treatment 2 nights in a row. At least not until my body adjusted. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded, catching his hand to kiss softly as he crawled over me. His palm cupped my cheek, thumb pulling my bottom lip down lightly until it popped back up. Chestnut colored eyes darkened a few shades with lust and I arched up to catch another kiss. Our breaths mingled together for just a moment before our lips sealed against one another, molding gently. There was none of the forceful need driven treatment I had so willingly endured last night. Warm fingers slipped along my side, back tracking a few inches to a spot that made me gasp. "How's that feel?" A deep breath left my lungs in a pleasured sigh, eyes falling to half mass as I nodded. "Feels really good. My sides are sensitive." Ichigo smiled, circling the small spot with his thumb. "I really like the color of your eyes now. You're beautiful..." Blood rushed to my cheeks, no doubt flushing them a deep red and he kissed each one before catching my lips once more.

My toes curled into the sheet, bunching it up and pulling it taught as my heels dug in. "Ichigo!..." My breathless cry broke the contact between our lips, freeing him to kiss a heated path along my jaw to my neck. He paused at the junction where he'd already marked me, black edging into the whites of his eyes. "It's ok! I like it when you bite me... It feels good..." A low groan vibrated through his chest into me before teeth scraped along my flesh, catching and holding on. Our eyes met, one black as night with a golden iris while the other was a soft chestnut. My skin was slowly allowed to slip from his teeth, working it gently between them until it popped free and I sighed. "You really like that?" I nodded, fingers sliding into his hair to hold on. "Yeah... It feels kinda like a massage. My skin is just still really tender. That's why it leaves marks but that will get better over time." He hummed softly, the sound a bit guttural from the hollow's influence. He wasn't in control now though. Ichigo held the reins, at least for the most part but the hollow's urges still held some weight in his actions. Particularly in using me as chew toy, though I couldn't say I minded. A few light kisses prepped my bitten flesh and I leaned up into him in a silent plea for more attention. I wasn't disappointed. Slightly sharp teeth sealed against my shoulder, carefully working his way to the back of my neck. A low moan encouraged him and he hummed before finally returning to my front. Warm fingers eased under my shirt, teasing a small portion of my skin. "I didn't realize just how soft you are. Feels really good." It was barely a whisper but I heard him all the same. "I'm glad you like it." His hair tickled my face when he pulled back to look at me, a soft smile curving his lips. Pink tinted his cheeks and I chuckled. "Don't be nervous." My fingers caught his, tugging them up so I could kiss his palm. A short sigh escaped as his gaze dropped to the hem of my shirt before pushing it up my belly. The fabric bunched under my breast and I watched in wrapped attention as his tongue darted between his lips to taste my skin. Goose bumps prickled outward from the spot and a shuddering breath vacated my lungs. My throat felt tight and I barely managed to gulp down some air.

Ichigo sat up suddenly, pulling off his shirt to toss to the floor before mine quickly joined it. Our pants and underwear followed shortly and I shivered at the soft chill in the room now that I was bare. Hot eyes skittered over my newly exposed flesh as he hovered over me, only a thin layer of rapidly heating air separating us. His cock throbbed against my thigh hot and ridge and I couldn't wait to have him buried in me again. My hips arched up off the bed, one foot rubbing his leg as it quivered under the contact. I swallowed thickly, reaching out to touch his well muscled chest. Firm abs rippled under my fingers and he hissed. The bed bounced as he fell to his elbows over me, our chest pressed firmly against one another. Teeth nipped at my neck lightly leaving a soft pink love bite as I wiggled against him. Everything felt so hot all of a sudden! My skin prickled with goose bumps from head to toe and he knocked my legs farther apart with his own so he could settle fully between them. Blunt nails scratched along my side ever so gently and I keened. "Please!" It was little more than a breathless cry at this point but it made his cock jump against my leg. A hot tongue traced my nipple, hollowing around it to create a light suction. My chest ached and shuddered with the need for air that was cycled far too quickly to do me any good. "Ichigo!" His sheets bunched under my fingers, becoming untucked from the edges under my tugging. One corner finally popped free, springing up to cover my face before he shoved it roughly away as if it had made him angry. A deep intense need burnt in both his eyes singling he and his hollow had finally reached an agreement at last. The heat in them made me shudder. Being wanted like this was an amazing feeling and I was so glad that he was my imprint. A agonizingly slow path was traced from my left nipple to nuzzle into the valley of my breaths. Hot breaths washed over my skin making my own hitch. "You smell so good!" He hissed, teeth nipping a burning path down my stomach where his tongue dipped into my navel. My back left the bed, spine curving inward in a tight arched that made him chuckle. "I really got you worked up." One hand slipped under my hips, pulling us flush so I could feel his cock throb against my folds. A needing cry shuddered from my chest, trying to rock against him but he held my hips too tight to allow for movement. A tear slipped down my face and his hold faultered before glancing to the side like he heard something. Probably talking with his hollow I presumed. "You ok?" The words didn't quite make sense to my lust muddled mind and my eyes squeezed closed, desperately trying to get some friction between us. His grip loosened some and I keened with relief, grinding my clit against the course patch of hair topping his shaft. One hand rose to my breast, needing it as I pinched my nipple.

Strong fingers dimpled my skin where they hung on, pushing me backwards and flipping me onto my stomach. Firm hands rubbed my butt, spreading me open so he could see me fully. I keened, one hand reaching under me as I canted my hips up so I could rub my clit. Light finally reached behind my closed eye lids as they opened once more to see him watching me heatedly. Our eyes caught and I sobbed into the messy sheets. "Please!!" He swallowed thickly, before FINALLY! Sinking into me. My whole body arched back, feeling every inch of him fill me until our hips were flush. The slightly flared head of his cock pressed against my cervix making me sob as he panted over me. "Damn! You're so tight!" The hands on my hips retightened, leaning his weight on them to keep himself up as I was pressed fully into the mattress. His thumbs stroked the small of my back urgently as he bucked against my ass. The movement made me sob, teeth clenching around the sheet under me as tears of pleasure dampened my cheeks. Hard abs met my back as he flopped over me, releasing my hips as he pounded into me. My feet dug into the bedding, trying to press myself into his thrust until his cock popped out of me making him grunt. A pillow was grabbed harshly, quickly be being balled up and shoved under my hips to create a more natural angle. My empty walls clamped down, desperate to be filled once more as I reached back at him. Ichigo caught my hands, interlacing our fingers as he tugged them back towards my neck so he could hold both my hands. His elbows rested near my sides and he grunted, hips rocking into mine until he finally slid back into me with a beastly groan. It made my skin prickle and I rocked back into him. Sweat beaded between us making it easier to move as he began a quick pace. His balls slapped against my clit with each harsh buck of his hips and I sobbed into the mattress. A bit of drool leaked from the corner of my mouth where I didn't quite swallow it but I couldn't be worried over it at the moment. Teeth caught the back of my neck, bitting down a bit harder than was comfortable. I found just enough higher though to move away from the pain. He let go, tongue petting away the ache there as his fingers tightened into mine. "Sorry!" Harsh breaths tickled my skin as his body molded against mine, each of us slick with sweat. His well muscled chest rippled with each thrust and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. The harsh clap of moist skin filled the room along with the heavy scent of sex. Above me Ichigo groaned loudly, becoming more forceful as his balls began tightening against my ass. My mouth fell open, drool forming a damp puddle under my cheek as the tight knot of please finally snapped in my belly. A poorly muffled scream drowned out the clap of moist flesh for a moment until I ran out of air. He snarled, teeth snapping violently right next to my ear as his seed was shot deep into me.

It's warmth spread through my insides, coating my inner most walls in a thick sticky layer. Tears trickled down my face born from pleasure as a few last shaky thrust prolonged his own ecstasy. His hips finally remained flush with my own, cock pulsing and throbbing as it pumped out the remains of his orgasm into me. A thick swallow made his Adams apple bob against my shoulder where he was resting. Something thick and warm ozzed out around his cock, rapidly cooling against my over heated flesh. I shuddered, reaching between us to stroke his flacid length when it finally popped free. A few more drops seeped from the head and he grunted, rolling off of me though I had little inclination to move. Strong hands turned me over, pulling me over top of him as he did his best at brushing my sweat slicked hair out of my eyes. One arm would around my bottom, cradling my upper thigh as the other petted back my hair. A wide yawn parted my lips, breathing finally slowing so the air was doing me some good. "That was really amazing, Ichigo... But I don't think I can walk to the bathroom on my own now..." He chuckled, leaning to kiss my head firmly before climbing to his feet. "I remember having that much energy. Can't wait until it comes back." A lopsided smirk titled his lips and I pushed his chest lightly as he peeked outside to make sure everything was clear. "They won't be able to see or interact with us. I'm molding the dimension around us so we're invisible to anyone not inside the bubble." A curious look crossed his face before he just nodded. "You sure have some strange talents." I chuckled, feet swinging lightly in the air as he carried me down the hall. Karin stepped from her room and he froze, back stepping until she walked right through him. "What the hell?!" One hand rubbed at his middle with a wide eyed look. "I told you already. No one can see or interact with us while we're in here. As long as I maintain the bubble we can't be detected. Now please get me to the bathroom. Your cum is leaking everywhere and it's starting to dry onto my skin." His face flushed a deep red before hurrying the rest of the short distance...


	6. chapter 6

Ichigo POV: The bell chimed singling I only had a few moments to get to home room and I rolled my eyes as Keigo dove at me. His arms winding around my neck. Any other time I have let him cash to the floor but I was in a good mood. With Himawari I was unusually happy and it was a huge relief from the near constantly strain I normally faced. "Morning, Keigo." He blinked widely at me before skittering away. "It really freaks me out when you act like that!! Just what happened to you anyhow?!! You've been in a good mood all week!! Wait!! I'm not going to die am I?!!" His shirt collar was pulled out, looking at his chest and I sighed. "You're an idiot. I'm just happy." A suspicious look was leveled at me, his face coming within a few inches until I pounded my fist into the top of his head. "Ow!! Fine! You're the real Ichigo!! No one else punches quite like you!" Tears steamed down his face as he laid curled up on the floor and I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Get up! You're making a scene!" Orihime caught my arm suddenly, grinning wide. "Oh. Hi, Orihime. Everything ok?" She nodded rapidly. "Yep! How's Himawari? Is she feeling any better than yesterday?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my head lightly. "A little. She'll probably join us for lunch today." A cheerful smile spread over her features, eyes closing for a moment. "Who's Himawari?" Keigo asked, finally getting to his feet. "She's Ichigo's girlfriend!" His jaw dropped, eyes going wide as he stammered at me until I swung at him again. He dodged this time though. "Ichigo has a girlfriend?!! How can that be that a grumpy stick in the mud like you can get a girl but I'm still single?!! It's not fair!! It's not fair!! It's not fair!!-" My fist nailed the top of his head and he went down once more with a bump forming there. "Shut up!! You make too much noise!!" Tears steamed down his face as he held the throbbing lump and I finally headed off to class.

Lunch seemed to take forever to come and I had just enough control that I didn't sprint from class the second the bell rang. The roof was empty when I got up there and I sighed, stepping over to sit on the edge. "Everything ok, Ichigo? You look rather disheartened." Uryu noted as he moved to join me and I glanced up at him. "Yeah. Just hopped that Himawari would be here. She must have been feeling more rough than I thought." His glasses glinted as he pushed them up. "What's wrong with her? I do know a few treatments for curing stomach aches to get her feeling better." My cheeks heated up a bit. "I don't think you can help with this. She says it'll just take a little bit for her body to adjust since it was force grown to the age it is." His head tipped to the side a bit, watching me as he poked a straw into his juice. "Adjust to what?" "Sex." Himawari chirped as she popped up behind him. His face went beet red, stammering for words before stuffing the straw into his mouth. Likely more as an out to talking than really being thirsty. My face was probably at least as red as his as she curled up right in my lap, holding out a box that was still quite warm. "Sorry I'm a bit late. It took longer than expected to cook." A breath left my lungs and I took the bento she offered as Orihime hurried over. "Hi, Himawari! It's good to see you doing better!" She grinned back, standing from my lap to greet Orihime properly. Her eyes got wide though and she grabbed Himawari's kimono, pulling the collar aside to look at her neck. "What happened?!! That looks terrible!!" Himawari shook her head, rubbing the angry red bite marks a bit. "It really looks worse than it is. My skin is still really sensitive so it bruises easy but it doesn't hurt. Besides, I like them." Orihime looked towards me, lips parted slightly as one hand formed a lose fist against her chest. "Ichigo..." My jaw clenched, looking away. "Hey. It's really not like that at all. I like being bitten and he really didn't do it very hard all. It's just because this body is still toughening up. A few weeks and you won't be able to tell when it happens. To me it just feels like a massage, honest." They're eyes still burnt against me and Himawari heaved a sigh. "Trust me when I said this, if he was really doing something I didn't want him to I am more than capable of stopping it. So please, stop looking at him at like he's beating me up and let's just eat lunch." Uryu finally looked away, pushing up his glasses as he opened his lunch box. Himawari caught my hand, squeezing lightly as she smiled and I interlaced our fingers, petting her's with my thumb. "Sorry about that. I didn't think anyone could see them with the higher collar." I sighed. "It's fine. They do look really bad. Are you sure they don't hurt?" Her head shook rapidly, snatching a shrimp from my lunch since I was stalling to eat. "Class will be in session before you eat anything if you don't start soon." A small breath escaped and I snapped my chop sticks to begin my meal...

Himawari POV: Ichigo petted my thighs lightly with his thumb as he carried me on his back. There was a nagging feeling that something just wasn't right though and I had learned long ago to trust that feeling. "You ok up there? You feel kinda tense." I hummed, eyes drifting down even though I couldn't wait catch his from this position. "For the moment, though likely not for long. I am not certain what is wrong but I know that everything is not as well as it seems." His head tipped back, dislodging my chin from it's crown so he could look into my eyes. "That's unfortunate. And here I thought we'd have a quite night." Orihime ran a few steps to catch up with us. "What ever it is, we'll handle it!" Uryu nodded as well, glancing around us though I held little conviction he'd find them until they wanted to be found. "Best chance course and head away from town so we don't involve anyone else." Ichigo nodded curtly, picking up his pace as we headed to the out skirts of town.

My eyes narrowed, tapping his shoulder lightly. "Desleeve." A frown was cast my way and I rolled my eyes. "Get out of your body." Realization flicked across his face as he grabbed his combat pass. "Right." His body crumpled under me but he caught me before I hit the ground and set me back into place. "Can you tell where they are?" A quick scan revealed nothing to my eyes or other senses and I was left with only the nagging feeling still. "No. I only know that they're closer than before. It won't be more than a few moments until they're here." His face set in a firm line, pulling his zanpukato from his back. "Well then, let's give them a welcome party." Uryu nodded in agreement, forming his bow. Orihime glanced around a bit nervously and I hopped down, nudging her lightly. "Don't worry. Who ever it is isn't a match for us." She swallowed, glancing around before her eyes went wide at the same time I was finally able to sense then. A rift opened in the sky and I opened my hand, calling Nina into it. She plused warmly against my skin. *It's been a while since we've had an enemy. Do you think this vessel will be enough? He feels quite strong.* I hummed, watching our opponent slowly fall to the ground to join us. *We shall see.* A wide malevolent grin formed on his face as he stepped up to us holding a blade of his own. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You will come with me or your friends will die." Ichigo snorted, settling into a fighting stance. "Like hell! Who are you?! And what do you want with me?!" A disappointed look crossed his face before flipping a hand dismissively at us. "Such a pity. Things could have been so much easier on you." His arua flared out wildly bring everyone else to their knees and my eyes widened. He was like me! A low growl formed in the back of my throat and I side stepped around Ichigo. "I'm going to give you to the count of 3 to get your sorry ass out of my sight! I'm sure you think you're tough with that pitiful display but you really aren't." His lips tilted into a sneer. "Pitful you say?! That is only half my power! Don't jest you foolish mortal!! I am more than 2000 years old!! My soul can not die!!" I rolled my eyes, setting Nina on my hip. "Didn't anyone tell you? There is only one way you can die. That is to be devoured by another immortal and I happen to be just shy of a million years old. So I'll tell you again. Get your goofy ass out of here before I kill you."

His eyes bugged out before quickly clearing his shock. "You're bluffing! You almost had me though! I'll tell you what! I'll take your soul too so you can stay with your boyfriend forever!" Ichigo snarled, his eyes darkening as the hollow surged forward. "Touch her and I'll slaughter you!!" The mask covered his face and he stood once more. "Bankai!!" His zanpukato pulsed with power and our enemy arched backwards, laughing loudly. "You smell so amazing I can't wait to take your soul!!" Ichigo rushed in before I could stop him and got caught by the throat and tossed like he was nothing to the ground. "Ichigo!!" A foot stomped onto his middle and blood spattered his face as he coughed. Ninahomiury was clutched together and I rammed him hard enough to knock him down. A hand shot out though, catching my neck as he chuckled. "That tickled a little!" My jaw clenched. *Ginshuri!!* Shock spread from our connection, taking only a second to locate me before he was on his way. "Getsuga Tenshō!!" Our enemy screamed as the hand he was holding me with was looped off. Ichigo caught me when I fell, sliding to stop several yards away. "Are you ok?!" I snarled, watching the thin line of blood trickle down his chin as he panted. "That was a mistake...! You should have run when you had the chance!" My feet touched the ground once more, aiming Nina at him as he laughed, arm regenerating. His hand opened and closed a few times before grinning at us. "You talk tough for someone who was just squirming with your throat in my palm! I like your spirit though so I'll tell you my name! It's Pichikoku!" His thumb jutted towards his chest and I smirked as Gin finally reached me. His body molded around mine merging us flawlessly.

Ichigo POV: A black mass rushed Himawari and I tried to call out but it was too late. It latched onto her, swirling and pulsing seemingly in slow motion before she stood dressed in black before me. The tension relaxing just a bit. "You had to call him." Her blade was flicked downward toward her claw tipped feet into my path when I took a step forward. "No. He's mine. Well Pichikoku. You were warned, and I'll have no mercy on you. The only reason you've lived as long as you have is because I don't like being a hypocrite. But when you hurt someone I care about, that's all the reason I need to make you suffer!" She moved suddenly and I couldn't even see her until she stopped. His eyes swiveled back towards her when she landed behind him, smirking. "You little piss ant! All that talk and you didn't even!-" He froze, eyes bulging as they flicked to his chest just before his side spilt open. Blood flew into the air and he screamed, grabbing the wound. "You're slow to even bleed. It took you that long to realize that I cut you nearly in half? You're the piss ant, and you've wandered under the beam of a magnifying glass." He leaped away when she turned, grabbing Orihime. "Let her go!!" I yelled rushing him only for Himawari to get in my way. Pichikoku sneered. "Wise choice!! If you want me you'll have to go through this girl!!" His hands grabbed her throat and she winced. "Orihime!!" Uryu shouted at the same time as me, his bow aimed in their direction. "Fine by me." My eyes widened, jerking to Himawari as she swung her blade in a sweeping arch. White light coursed from it's tip, blasting through them both. She vanished suddenly, catching Orihime in one arm while the other kept Pichikoku pinned with the point of her forge. "Take a breath, Orihime. You're not injured." My feet pounded against the ground before I landed on my knees, looking her over to see she really wasn't hurt. The same couldn't be said for her clothing though and I blushed as the tattered fabric fell open. Uryu's shirt was handed over my shoulder as he looked away. I snatched it, tugging it over her head since she was still in too much shock to do so herself. "Fool. You should have ran when I gave you the chance. Sadly for you, that offer expired the second you decided to lay your hands on my imprint." I swallowed thickly, watching Himawari thrust her hand into his chest. Pichikoku screamed, writhing around under her and Orihime sobbed, covering her ears. "Stop it!! Please stop it!!" She cried as I watched in shock as a ball of what looked to be energy was wretched from his chest. He fell limply back against the ground, a tear falling from his lifeless eyes and I grabbed Himawari's arm. "What the hell was that?!! You made your point!!"

Hard brown eyes caught mine. "He was warned and if I'd have let him go he would have continued to prey on the souls of others. Would you prefer he be allowed to kill others to gain their power?" My fist clenched. "Isn't that the same thing you used to do?!" She snorted. "Precisely why I gave him every chance to walk away. He was young and stupid but I refuse to allow anyone to hurt those I care about." "Don't you think I know that?! But you didn't have to torture him like that! Killing him was enough!!" My hand snapped out and she hummed, looking at the ball of light swirling in her palm. "You haven't been paying attention, Ichigo. The only way to kill us is to absorb our soul. You remember what I said about forcefully pulling a soul from it's vessel don't you?" My throat and mouth felt dry as the light was held out toward me, turning to face me once more. "Then you!-" The words died in my throat, eyes glued to the orb. "You pulled out his soul..." Himawari nodded. "It wasn't how I wanted things to go, he took them to where they are. Take it." My eyes widened, drawing back if it burnt me. "I can't!" *Take it you fool!* The hollow shrilled, fighting against me to take it. "You can. Does it really matter whichever one of us gets that power? The result will be the same in regards to his death. The only difference is you will become stronger and you'll be better able to protect those you love. I have more than enough power already." My fingers flinched towards it as my control over the hollow faultered. His yerning for it was effecting me. *She is offering it to us! She'll be disappointed if we refuse!* My jaw clenched. "There isn't another way?..." "No. He will perish either way and I'd really like you to have this." I heaved a sigh, finally taking the ball from her hand. My hollow preened with pleasure, quickly drawing it in and absorbing it into us. My eyes widened, hands shaking as the sudden burst of power coursing through me and the hollow took the chance to push me back. *You're slow to adjust!*

Himawari looked at us before flicking the center of my mask. "I didn't think you'd be better adapted to handling that strength than Ichigo." My face stretched into a wide grin against my will and he grabbed her. "You look surprised. Ichigo's still trying to get on his feet after that. That guy would be lost without me!" My thumb bumped my chest as he held it up and I glared at him. Himawari patted my chest lightly, a soft smile tugging up her lips. "It's good to see you doing so well after absorbing that much power. It was well over twice your own and you didn't even flinch." He smirked, shouldering Zangetsu. "I feel like you under estimate me." My head cocked to the side, one hand raising to catch her chin. "You look far more durable in this form. I could play rough without the worry over hurting you." A cringe crossed her face before Ginshuri slipped away to reform beside her. "Fuck off! I'm not about to be playing that shit with you!" Himawari chuckled, shaking her head. Mine tipped to the side. "I was under the impression you became part of her while you were merged." He snapped a glare toward us. "What of it?! That doesn't mean I care to submit to you like she does! I act as her forge but that doesn't mean we share anything else." I snorted, catching Himawari's shoulder to tug her back into my chest, fingers pulling down her collar to look over her neck. "And he scolds me for being rough." She sighed, leaning into my touch. "It's not a big deal. You're more adapt at moderating you're power and that gave you an edge in control that he hasn't needed to practice thus far." My hollow grinned, and I shoved at him. *Enough!* He growled at me. *What's got you so uptight? I'm just talking with our woman.* *Stop calling her that! Her name is Himawari! Now get back there!* A sharp *tsk* was given but he finally relented. "Ichigo is so impatient, I'll talk to you later." She breathed a sigh, nodding softly as I gained control once more and vanished the mask. "Sorry about that. He's been harder to control the last few days." Himawari smiled, catching my hand to squeeze lightly. "He is part of you and he can feel the same pull to me you can. It's only natural he wants to interact with me as well. You should be glad he shares the same interest as you. It would be a real pain if he decided he didn't like me and threw a fit. Or tried to kill me every chance he got. You'd never be safe using his power then." He prowled inside my mind, watching her as he waited for a chance to pounce. *She's right, Ichigo. I could make things really hard on you if I choose to. All your worrying over our woman is wasting time. I just want to claim her properly.* My eyes flickered to the side even though I couldn't see him. *I told you to stop talking about her that way! She has a name!* *I don't much care. She belongs to us no matter what her name is.* I heaved a sigh, pushing my hand back through my hair.

Himawari POV: Orihime touched my arm gently, eyes shimmering nervously. "What's wrong?" They flicked away from mine too stare at the ground and I pulled her into a hug making her tense. "You're probably still pretty shaken up. Sorry about that. You're probably also wondering why my attack didn't hurt you and that would be because of Nina. She's a mixed arua forge that was created in a blizzard with the intent for healing. When I attacked I wrapped the energy from Ginshuri in a layer of her healing energy so it passed through your body without harm. Once out the other side that energy vanished allowing the true attack to have it's effect. I know it must have been scary but tipping off the enemy to what you're planning doesn't often win battles. I wouldn't have hurt you." Her arms finally fit themselves around my back, breathing a sigh against my neck. "Thank you for saving me, and explaining. But I... What you did to him..." I sighed, pulling back some to see tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I've developed such a hard shell to things like this over my life time I forget how it must be for others. I'll make sure you don't have to witness that again. Would you like me to clear that memory?" One hand balled loosely against her chest, watching me apprehensive before finally nodding. "Please. It's really awful." My head inclined, gently setting one finger on her forehead as I searched out my target memory and wiped it from her mind. A relieved sigh whooshed from her lungs, cheerful smile coming back as she rubbed the back of her head. "That's really amazing! I can't remember why I was upset at all!" Ichigo set a hand on my shoulder, gently tugging me toward him until I was tucked under his arm. "We should get going. There isn't anything else coming is there?" My head shook in the negative and he scooped me up around my waist. "I really don't like it when you carry me this way." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow before heaving me up so I could crawl onto his back and hang on. "Better?" I grinned, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek. "Good."

Ginshuri stepped up beside us, stooping sideways to look at Orihime. She drew back from his way too close inspection and I heaved a sigh. "Hey, you're pretty cute!" Her face flushed pink. "Have you ever met a female you didn't think was cute, Gin? Leave her be. She's too young for you." His face scrunched up as he turned to look at me. "Isn't that rather hypocritical of you considering Ichigo is the same age?" I snapped a glare at him. "That was not my choice! I couldn't help he's my imprint and if he wasn't I sure wouldn't be involved with an 18 year old kid!" My hands slipped from Ichigo's shoulder as I yelled at Ginshuri and Ichigo caught the back of my shirt hauling me back up. "Really? I was under the impression it was because you act less than half his age." My jaw clenched, stabbing a finger at him. "You're hardly in any position to be calling my actions into question while you're hitting on children!" Gin rolled his eyes, reaching to rub a few strands of Orihime's hair between his fingers. "She's old enough to make up her own mind. Besides, I really like her." "You say that about every woman you meet! Don't listen to anything he says, Orihime! He's an insatiable player!" His eyes got wide before narrowing into a glare. "Hey! You don't see me cock blocking you! Besides! I wasn't like this before you sealed me with your soul so that means my enhanced sex drive is your fault!"

My jaw clenched before huffing, arms closing against my chest. "If you guys fight like this all the time I hope you don't plan to spend much time together. I don't know how you can function in battle when you squabble like that." Ichigo noted, rubbing his messy hair. "We can on occasion put aside our difference to protect others. Despite what you're likely to think of hollows and the like. Once they aren't burdened by the over whelming urge to fill their void they're a lot like anyone else. They just feel things more strongly. That's why the hollow inside you is getting hard to repress. Letting him out before he forces himself into control would make things a lot easier on you both. He doesn't want to hurt me anymore than you do." A small frown tugged at his lips as he glanced sideways before blowing out a sigh. "I guess you're right. I'm just not used to him being so tame." I chuckled, reaching to pet his hair. "That's because the only time he's been allowed to have any access to the world outside your mind has been in the heat a battle. If you never know anything but fighting and pain that's all you'll know how to respond to. You really need to learn to exist together outside fighting for you life. Maybe I can help with that a little later. You need to learn to contain your strength while in vasto Lorde form also." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's not like just wearing the mask where I still have a hand on the controls." "I'm aware but it'll never get better until you make peace with it. Besides, me and Gin are no push overs separately. Our power is many times stronger once we merge so I likely won't even have to leave my vessel." Apprehension hung heavy between us before he sighed. "If you're sure. It would be nice to not have to worry over losing control."

Orihime looked between me and Gin before touching his arm. "What did you mean she sealed you with her soul?" I sat up a bit, watching him grin and loop the arm she was touching around her shoulders. "She gave me a piece of her soul to seal the hole in mine. It recreated me as her forge and we became partners. It's true we don't always get along but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her and there isn't anything she wouldn't do for me. As childish and down right foolish as she can act at times there isn't another person I'd let wield me." She smiled, looking up at him. "You 2 are really close then." Ginshuri shrugged, one leg crossing over the other, toe resting on the ground. "Yeah. She gave me something to live for other than killing those weaker than me and I'm forever grateful for that." Our eyes caught and I rolled mine. "Don't go getting all soft on me, Ginshuri." He chuckled, palm landing on my head to rough my hair until I batted him away. "I'm curious about that sword you were using. You said it was forged with the intent for healing. I've never heard of such a thing." I hummed, calling Ninahomiury into my hand before opening it so she reformed into a white fox with icy blue eyes. "She is truly special. Ice weapons are as few in numbers as lightening class and at the most basic level they're equal in power when utilized properly. Most don't even realize the hidden abilities of an ice forge." Uryu pushed up his glasses, watching me intently as I petted Nina. "Hidden abilities? You're referring to her affinity for healing?" My head shook. "No. As stated that was intended. What makes an ice forge so truly spectacular is their ability to utilize lightening. Most forges, unless intended otherwise are only able to use one class. For example, a fire based forge can't create a water attack and a water forge can not create a fire attack. A lightening based forge can not perform an ice attack but an ice forge can use lightening." His brows furrowed in confusion. "What makes the difference?" A smile tilted my lips. "Do you know how lightening is formed?" Uryu hummed, glancing towards the sky along with the rest of them. "It forms from ice particles bumping and rubbing against each other creating an electrical charge. An ice forge is able to drew in that charge and release it in an attack just as effectively as any naturally forged lightening weapon."

Surprise flicked across his face. "That's really quite interesting. How can she manifest like that? Are all forges able to do so?" I nodded. "They are. Zanpukato as well but it requires a good portion of energy and trust to do so since they're more vulnerable in this form. Most don't have the faintest idea that they can do such a thing." Ichigo blinked at me before pulling Zangetsu around to look at him. "You mean he could come into this world without Muramasa's influence?..." My head bobbed, setting my hand on the blade. "He could access that ability in them." A burst of power flowed from my fingers, peaking the interest of the blade under them. Apprehension flickered back across the limited connection and I stroked the flat of his curve. *It's alright. I come in peace.* His presence appeared in my mind. *What do you want?* A soft smile was offered but he was still understandably apprehensive over my motives. *I wanted to offer you to form in the physical world.* His fist clenched. *You wish to pit me against Ichigo.* I sighed, shaking my head. *Not at all. He's quite important to me and I would defend him with my life.* *Then what do you get out of this?* The world tilted to the side but I remained standing and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. *Truthfully, nothing. I'm just imparting knowledge. I've learned a few tricks durning my life and how to strengthen a bond is one of them. I'd like to see you be able to form the same kind of bond with Ichigo as I've formed with Ninahomiury.* She appeared on my shoulder, puffy tail looping around my neck. *I know it can be a bit scary at first but there's really nothing to be afraid of.* Her paws left my shoulder, hopping down to scamper over to him and onto his shoulder. His hand lifted, hesitating before finally touching her ear. *What makes you want to do this for me?* Nina nuzzled into him. *She wants to ensure he has access to the full extent of your power. She really is a friend and she wouldn't do anything to hurt Ichigo.* Zangetsu finally sighed, hand dropping as he made his way to me. *You will teach Ichigo how to do this?* I nodded. *Of course.* Nina hopped back over to me and his hand fit into mine. My power flowed into him, dragging us both from that inner world and into the physical one.

Ichigo blinked widely at us, finger jutting out to stammer at him. "Don't look so shocked. This is something you'll need to learn as well as how to give him access to your energy. The small drain is well worth it if you need the extra power. Forges and zanpukato are cousins and share many of the same traits. When allowed to use your body as their vessel they absorb your energy and store it for later use. The stronger they are the more energy they can hold. In that way they're able to come and go from this world as they please as any living thing should be allowed. Don't forget, he's your partner, not your possession." For a long moment he just stared at us before shaking his head as if to clear it. Nina nudged me with her nose. *He's pretty cute, don't you think?* I lifted a brow, glancing to Zangetsu as I chuckled. *I guess it should be no big shock that you would be attracted to each other since me and Ichigo share such a deep bond.* A foxy grin was shot my way. *You sound like you want us to get together.* One hand rubbed her ear lightly. *I wouldn't be opposed to it and if you ended up creating a forge of your own I'd be quite curious over it's powers. You know how well I enjoy learning from mixed aura forges.* Her ears perked up, leaning into my petting for a moment longer before reforming as a young woman. Long snow white hair was tied back in a bright yellow ribbon, hanging to the middle of her back. Her skin was rather on the pale side and the white kimono she wore had just the barest hints of blue flowers sown into it's seams. Her eyes hadn't changed, though they were the only thing. "They can change just like that?! I thought they could only use one form!" I chuckled. "Not at all. Their form is limited only by imagination while in this world. While in the inner world you have control over them but out here, it's completely different." Ichigo's head tipped to the side, looking between Zangetsu and Nina. "But why did she change?" A wide grin spread over my face. "Do you have need to ask? They were formed from our souls respectfully. Is it really such a big surprise that they feel some of the same connection we do?"

His eyes bugged out. "I'm quite curious to see what their forge will be capable of. They're both extremely powerful in their own right." A deep red blush painted his face. "You mean they could!- Um!- You know?!" I couldn't help but laugh at his struggle to get out the words. "Have sex? Of course. They have a physical form and why shouldn't they get to enjoy the same pleasure we do?" "Wait?!! You're telling us that she could get pregnant?!!" Uryu stammered, eyes wide. "No, that would require a physical vessel to inhabit. They can however combine their soul to create a new one. Then that new soul would be placed inside a sword. It's different from how a forge is normally created but I've found they are perhaps more formidable this way. After all. It's how she was born." Several wide eyed looks were cast my way. "I entwined my soul with another forge. Nessicote. She is an extremely powerful healing type, even capable of reviving the dead. The ice ability came because I went up into the mountains during a blizzard. Cost me that vessel but it was worth it." Nina grinned, slipping under Zangetsu's arm to cuddle into his side as he watched her. "Just don't get too rambunctious. He isn't used to being here yet and he needs time to adjust. He probably won't leave Ichigo's side for a good while. You clung to me for a full year before even setting one foot in the grass for the first time." She huffed a bit. "I know and I'm not going to make him uncomfortablely. I've just never met anyone I had this kind of interest in before." I nodded. "Ok. It's about dinner time. We should get going." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "This is weird." A light pat was giving to his chest. "You'll adjust. Come on."

Ichigo POV: My shoulder ached a bit as I climbed back into my body and I rolled it lightly. "You ok?" Himawari asked, working her fingers against my stiff shoulder firmly, easing away the ache until it faded altogether. I rolled it a few more times before turning to kiss her forehead. "Thanks. That's feels better." A faint blush colored her face pink before a shrill roar made me freeze. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was...!" She groaned loudly as Uryu jumped out of the way. "Move Ichigo!!" His bow fired but I was bowled over before I got the chance to do the same. Himawari got out of the way just in time, landing on his back to straddle his neck as he rubbed his face all over me. "What the hell, Rictor?! It's only been a few days!" She grumbled and he warbled loudly, hot breath puffing into my face as I shoved at him until he finally let up. "What do you mean a girl came through the door?! What girl?! She isn't still there is she?!" He tipped his head to look at her, one paw still resting across my legs keeping me pinned as he chirped and rumbled. Himawari heaved a sigh. "That's good news at least but you should not be here regardless over whether anyone crossed over to that side! You know very well you were supposed to remain at the house." Rictor keened, head falling back into my lap and she heaved a sigh. "Regardless of whether you missed him or not you should not be here! Now let him up. I'm putting you in a subspace until we get back to the house." Clawed hands grabbed me, wrapping me up completely in his larger frame with a mournful cry. "He's not going to save to you. Now let him go. We'll spend the night there." He perked up a bit, chin resting on my shoulder. "Yes I promise. Now get up before someone sees you! You scare people you know?" His rough muzzle brushed my cheek as he tipped his head in confusion with soft churr. "Just because I think you're cute doesn't mean everyone else does. Like it or not you are a very large predator and everything about you screams danger." He rumbled, tonging poking between his teeth. "I didn't insult your weight! Now let Ichigo go before you get me upset!" A loud regretful bellow shuddered from his chest in an obvious temper tantrum before finally releasing me so she could put him into a subspace.

"What did I miss?!" Uryu demanded as I dusted myself off and picked up the orb. "They were created by the remnant Himawari had in another dimension. She tried to leave half herself in that body but it's heart wasn't strong enough to support her for long so she had to get rid of it." The sunlight glinted off the glass orb and I tucked it into my pocket. "We should get going. He'll go crazy if we let him in there for too long." She nodded, turning to Orihime. "If you don't already have something planned I'd love to have you guys over for the evening. Literally the only function that remnant was created for was too get rich and she did quite well at that. There's a huge pool and a hot tub and we can go to my restaurant for dinner. Pierre is an absolutely amazing cook!" For a moment she looked like she would refuse until Himawari caught her hand. "Come on. I'll be insulted if you decline!" A wide grin spread across her face and she finally nodded. "How can I resist when you put it like that? Thanks!" Himawari smiled, looking to Chad and Uryu. "You guys too! You'll love it there!" She looked really happy and it made me smile. Sure it had only been a few days but she was improving fast. She wasn't very comfortable with me at first and it was good to see her coming out of her shell. One hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up at me before climbing to my shoulder with a grin. A pool party really did sound good.

A hand was pushed through my hair as I finally made it to Kisuke's shop. Himawari had darted away a few minutes ago to get Kon even though I really didn't feel like dealing with him. "What's got you looking so happy?" Renji asked, leaning against one of the support pillars. "Why is everyone so concerned about my being happy? Why can't you just be glad I'm not miserable?" He snorted, lips titling into a smirk. "What makes you think I want you to be happy?" My eye twitched and I spun away from him. "Well gee, Renji. I didn't know you felt like that." "Eh? You're unusually touchy today. It was a joke. Don't take things so seriously, Ichigo." I snorted but the door sliding open brought my attention to Rukia. "What's going on, Ichigo? Who is that?" My shoulder rolled glancing back behind me. "Zangetsu and Ninahomiury. Himawari manifested him and also invited us to the house her remnant owned for the night." Her head tipped, watching me oddly. "We're having a pool party! Maybe she'll invite you guys too!" Orihime cheered. Renji smirked, leaning back against the pole. "Sounds like fun, I might just have to invite myself. Say Ichigo. Your spirit energy feels different than it usually does. What's with that?" I blinked, looking over myself. "Oh. We were attacked by another immortal like Himawari and after she killed him she gave me his power." An odd hard look crossed Rukia's face as she regarded me. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't really want to take it but she insisted and that stupid hollow is getting harder to control. He's been getting really close to the surface since she's been here." Her expression hardened even more as I rubbed my hair. "I see. That's not a good thing, Ichigo." A short huff was expelled from my lungs as I felt him stir just below the surface. "It's not that bad actually. He's not like he was before. The way he acts and feels. He's really been tame compared to when we're fighting, which I guess makes sense. Himawari says it's a good thing for him to get more experience and he really hasn't been aggressive. Lonely, I guess would be the best way to describe him." My hand fell from my hair, watching my fingers open and close a few times. "Honestly, I should have seen it sooner. I have you guys but inside my head he doesn't have anyone. The only time he was ever out was when I was fighting just to survive. It must have been pretty scary for him." Her firm look fell some. "Ichigo..." I sighed, fixing a poorly constructed smile back onto my face.

Warm arms wound my waist, hugging me tightly and my fingers fell to touch her's. "It's going to be ok. We'll work through this together." Pale gray eyes stared up at me when I turned to look at Himawari and I didn't like I had upset her. "I know. I'm alright." I turned in her arms, tucking her against me. Her hair was soft and warm under my hand as I petted it back. "Hey. Don't go worrying about me now. I'm looking forward to our party and I think Renji and Rukia would like to come alone too." Her face tipped up so our eyes could catch again and I cupped her cheek. "I'm ok, honest." A soft smile finally found its way back onto her face. Green edging back into her eyes until it chased out the drab depressing gray. "That's better." My thumb brushed her lower lip and she turned to kiss my palm. Our fingers entwined, just hanging on for a moment longer before she stepped out of my arms. I hadn't noticed Kon hanging onto her back until now. "I still don't know why you insist on bringing him. He's just going to stare at your chest the whole time." She shrugged, gently picking him up to hug him to her chest. "They're just boobs. If I was worried about someone looking I would ware something to cover them. Besides. He deserves to have fun just like the rest of us. For all you worry about my remnants you sure don't treat him like he has rights at all and he's more alive than any remnant I've created." I made to say something before thinking better of it and just sighing. "I'll be right back out. I had Kisuke make a Gigi for him so he isn't trapped in this stuffed animal."

Kon grinned wide, rubbing his cheek against her breast and my hollow snarl, gaining enough control to grab at him. Himawari snatched my hand though, leveling us with a firm look. "Let him be. I'm well aware of how possessive you are but I'm not going to let you hurt him any more than I am Ichigo. Knock it off." Kon was set down and my hand was pulled to her chest, setting just above her heart as she tipped her head back. A low rumbling purr came from my throat as her heart thumped strongly just under her skin and he yanked her flush to us. My mouth sealed against her pulse point, teeth scraping lightly at the tender flesh. "You trust me more than Ichigo does. But if that ball of fuzz has any sense at all he'll remember who you belong to and keep his distance!" My hand found the small of her back, pressing her hips flush with mine. The sweet scent of her arousal tickled my nose and he hissed, tongue lapping against her throat until she pushed me back. A deep scarlet blush covered her face and the hollow chuckled, catching her chin between 2 fingers. "You are gorgeous all worked up like that and you smell good enough to eat!" Her breath hitched, a shudder running through her before forcing a foot of space between us. "Not right now. Later I'll gladly take you up on that offer." He *tsk* loudly, a loop sided smirk forming on my face. "Tease. I'll hold you to that." She chuckled softly, need turning her eyes to a deep forest green and he finally faded back leaving me in control once more. "You encourage him too much." A lustful grin was aimed at me. "I don't think so. In fact I'm thinking about pulling him out like I did Zangetsu. Then you guys won't have to fight for control." My face went beet red and he surged against my mind having his way with my voice. "You think you can handle us both?! We'll keep you up all night!" My face flushed and I shoved him back down. "I really don't think that's a good idea!" Himawari lifted an eyebrow. "It'll be a good growing experience for him and it'll make me feel pretty good too. Orgies are always the answer. It's settled."

My arms flailed, blocking her path as she nodded to herself. "You can't just decide something like that! Don't I get a say in this?! It's bad enough I have to share you with him while he's in me and you want to rip him out?!" *Quite you're complaining, King. What makes any difference to you whether I'm in here or out there? Our woman wants the extra attention and we should give it to her!* One hand raised to cover my face and Himawari sighed, eyes flicking to the ground. Gray flecked back into the rapidly paling green. The hollow growled at me. *Fool! Now you've upset her! Why is it you're so worried about me when you're the one that is hurting her?!* My fist tightened before pulling her into a hug. "Fine. We'll do what ever you want. I'm sorry." Slim fingers bunched up my shirt. "Do you promise?" Wide tear wobbly eyes upturned to mine and I cleared away the salty trail as one fell. "I promise." A wide cheerful from fixed onto her face instantly and she threw her arms around my neck. "Wow thanks, Ichigo!" My mouth fell open, pushing her back enough so I could see her. "You faker! You made me think you were really upset!!" My finger stabbed at her but she just grinned wider. "You promised already and you won't regret it!" I groaned loudly as the hollow preened with excitement. *I'll finally get out of this stuffy town you built!* *Don't go getting too excited! If you run off I'll never let you out again!* A sneer was flicked my way. *Tsk! Like I'd run away from our mate! You stupid or something?!* I huffed, arms snapping closed. *Just don't make me regret this! I don't like it but as long as you make her happy I'll deal with it.* *Of course, King. I'm not foolish enough to mess up a chance to spend time with our woman.* My jaw clenched. *His many times do I have to tell you stop talking like that!?* He snorted. *You're the only one that has an issue with it. She likes being claimed, or haven't you noticed it? I wouldn't be surprised. You are rather dense.* "I'm not dense! Shut up already!" Everyone looked at me after my out burst and I groaned loudly. *You're causing a scene.*


	7. chapter 7

My head fell back, glaring at the sky. "Are you ok, Ichigo?" Uryu asked, touching my shoulder and I huffed, legs folding to sit on the ground. "Just fine." His glasses were pushed up. "I know you promised. But if you think it's dangerous maybe you should tell her that." A heavy sigh was pushed out. "It's not that. He really likes her, and I know he wouldn't hurt her. But I'm worried he'll decide to bolt once he's out and not come back. That strength is the only reason I was able to protect you all and without it I'm worried I won't be able to keep you safe." My eyes swept up to him and he hummed. *I told you already! I'm not planning to run! I'd think after this long you'd have a bit more trust in me. Like it not we can't live without each other, at least not really. We're 2 parts that make a whole and I have no intention of losing my other half.* I glanced to the left even though I knew I couldn't really see him. *You say that almost as if you care.* A half irritated snort puffed up his lips. *Don't go thinking I'm getting soft on you. I just don't plan on losing your power anymore than you are mine. You could take a lesson from our woman and her hollow. They live separate lives but they're still there when they need each other.* My eyes fell to the ground, inspecting the pebbles littered along the dirt. "I'll think about it. Ginshuri isn't the same as you though." *There's not as much difference as you think. I was born in much the same way as he was reborn even if it wasn't by your choice. I'm still your forge and I still hold half your soul. In case you haven't noticed it our souls are exactly the same meaning we're as much imprints as us and Himawari.*

My eyes widened, turning inward to stare at him widely. *Don't look so shocked, King. You really don't notice that we were the same until now? How dense of you.* I swallowed thickly, eyes dropping to the ground. *If that's true, then shouldn't there be some draw between us like there is with Himawari?* His head cocked to the side. *Don't know. Maybe because we're both in the same body. She would probably know more than us. In any case it would be unpleasant for both of us to be without the other so stop worrying so much and let me out already.* A deep sigh rushed from my lungs. *I don't know how to do that and even if I did I wouldn't turn you out right here. You'll be out soon enough anyhow so just settle down until Himawari is done.* He snorted and I pulled away back to the real world to see Himawari standing in front of me with a brow raised. "There you are. Ready?" Her hand was held out and I fit mine into it letting her help me to my feet. "Yeah. Just talking with him to make sure he'll behave himself." A soft chuckle got out. "And?" I sighed. "He at least says he doesn't plan on going anywhere and I think I believe him. He hasn't said anything that isn't true so far." Himawari smiled, using our joined hands to tug me toward the door. "Everyone here is welcome to come along. There's plenty of room." Kisuke grinned wide, clapping my shoulder to wobble me back and forth. "You shouldn't stress yourself out. She's better at reading people than anyone I've met before. She would know if that hollow of your's was going to cause trouble. You can trust her. Now. Anyone that needs a swim suit follow me inside!" His cheap paper fan snicked open to cover the bottom half of his face and I headed back into the shop with everyone else.

The door opened, all of us dressed more suitably now and Himawari lead the way through a total of 6 doors all warning of death if we processed. "Is it really ok we're coming were here? These signs look pretty serious." Renji asked, glancing at them as we passed. "We'll be ok as long as she's here. There's some big predators over there. They're good at sneaking around and are pretty quick for animals. They almost got us when we came here for the first time." The last door finally opened and Himawari held up her hand. "It's just me!! I've bought friends and you will not eat them!! Wendigo!! That means you!!" Her head turned to the side as one of them poked out from around the door, rumbling lowly. "Yes I'm sure... No. Not even one!... Wendigo you can not eat anyone!" She finally snorted and trotted off back to the house. "You're safe now. Let's have fun! I think I'll have Pierre come here instead. Save us the trip and I know he'll like to join the party." There was a peppy spring in her step as she pranced over to me, one hand resting on my chest. "It'll be alright, Ichigo. Try to relax a bit." A deep breath was taken in a failed attempt to still myself before something was knocked from inside me. I grunted against the odd empty feeling like there was suddenly much more room inside my body than there used to be. Something bumped into my shoulder and I turned half way to see the hollow standing next to me, arm resting on my shoulder as he smirked. A thick swallow was pushed down but he just rolled his eyes. "I told you didn't I? Running would put us both at a disadvantage." Himawari nodded to herself, drawing us after her with a come hither motion as she headed toward the large glass building joined to the house...

Himawari POV: My feet pattered against the heated tile floor, arms arching over my head as I dove into the water. It felt wonderful and I swam a little ways before popping back above the surface to float on my back. Orihime joined me shortly with a contented sigh. "Alexa. Call my restaurant." *Calling the midnight sun.* A soft ringing filled the room before someone answered. "Thank you for calling the midnight sun. Are you dining in or carrying out?" I hummed. "Hi Risa. Can you grab Pierre for me please?" The formerly professional tone of her voice turned lustful. "What's wrong with talking to me, Sweetness? You haven't invited me over in a few days and I'm so missing you." Ichigo snapped a disbelieving look towards me. "I guess it has been a minute since I've indulged in your company. Tell you what, you wrap up there, grab Pierre and come on over. I'm having a pool party and I figured I'd have a cook out. Oh. And the remnant you've been playing with is gone. I've also made some new friends." Her voice left a void that was filled only by the light chatter of those eating and swinging doors as food was bustled around. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How are you feeling, Sam?" A deep breath was pushed out, one hand running through my hair. "Really good actually. So, you coming to help me embarrass a bunch of kids or what?" The smirk was thick in her voice when she spoke again. "Are you kidding? Traumatizing other people's children is my second favorite pastime second only to making you squeal. I'll be right there. Do we need to bring food do you have it there?" My cheek was sucked on as I glanced at the glass ceiling. It slipped free with a sharp *pop* and I finally answered. "Better bring it from there and put in an order so we don't run short. There's 16 of us counting me at the house right now. I'm assuming you and Pierre are eating with us so that makes 18." "Of course. And after I'm done with you I'll have a burger too." "Sounds wonderful. I'll see you shortly." A kiss was blown over the phone. "You sure will!" The call ended and I glanced around to everyone was just watching me. "What? Samantha didn't really go for men. After that vessel was mishandled."

Ichigo POV: My brows furrowed, dropping into the water to swim over. "What's that mean?" Blue flecked her eyes sparsely as I reached out to gently pull her into me. At the edge of the pool my hollow prowled around like a caged animal. Himawari sighed, glancing away from me. "Nothing, Ichigo." I frowned, brushing her cheek. "The way your eyes turned blue says you're lying. Tell me what's bothering you. Did someone hurt you while you were Samantha?" Her eyes widened slightly, deep blue filling in around the green before she pushed away from me. Heading for deeper water where I couldn't touch. The hollow followed her to the side, dropping to the edge to watch her in concern. She grabbed the wall, resting her head on her arms and I swallowed thickly. He touched her shoulder lightly, flinching as much as she did when it was yanked out from under his fingers. For several moments she stayed like that before finally dipping her head under the water and coming back up with a bright smile. It looked real enough but I couldn't believe she was really as happy as she looked. A line of water thinned blood trickled from the corner of her mouth when she looked my way and my fist clenched. "Don't look like that. I'm ok, really. Let's just have fun." Her head tipped to the side, fake smile widening to hide the pain just beneath it. "Hey!~ No ones buying that act so just knock it off already! I wanna know who I need to kill for hurting you!" My hollow yelled, feet stomping against the floor in irritation as he pointed. "For once I agree with him. You didn't even react this badly when telling me about the guy that beat your other remnant to death!" I started towards her but one of the raptors snapped at me, teeth coming a breath away from catching my arm. A shrill roar reverberated around the room before it's tail swatted me away like a bug. Renji caught me before I hit the edge thankfully and I shook my head. Himawari was glaring at her when I finally looked to them again. "Don't do that!" Wendigo. She rumbled, eyes swiveling around toward me. "He wasn't going to hurt me. And I'm not scared of him hurting me, Wendy. I'm alright. Honest." She snorted, head flicking to the side as she scented the air. Himawari heaved a sigh. "It wasn't them that scared me. I don't want to worry anyone, Wendy. I brought them here to have fun and I'm not going to make it depressing by making them deal with my issues. Now settle down. No one here is going to hurt me. I'm safe." Another long rumble vibrated through her chest as she waded into deeper water to nuzzle Himawari's chest. "Yeah... But I'm not going to let that ruin mine or anyone elses evening. I'm sorry I worried you." A kiss was pressed to the raptors forehead as she hugged her neck tightly. I wished there was something I could do...

Himawari POV: Wendigo nuzzled into me, a deceptively gently act for someone so large. "I hate seeing you upset..." I sighed, petting her chin lightly. "I know and I'm ok, really. I just had a little lasp but it's over now." An irritated groan sounded behind me and I glanced back to see Ichigo's hollow teetering on the edge as he reached at me. His fingers were just a few inches from me and my face scrunched. "What are you doing? Just get in." He froze, watching me for a second before jerking back to sit on the edge, arms snapping closed. "I don't feel like it!" His eyes were fixed on the far wall as he snorted loudly making me blink. "Ah. Are you afraid of water?" Surprise then annoyance flickered across his face. "Of course not! How lame would that be for someone like me to be scared of water!? I could come in there no problem! I just don't want to mess up my hair is all! It's not easy to get it like this you know?!" His thumb was jutted towards said hair and I fought uselessly against the smile that wanted out. "Hey hey! Don't laugh at me!! I told you it's just because of my hair!!" He yelled, jumping up to stomp around the edge. His feet slid though making him freeze in mid air for a second before splashing down into the water with a scream. Pale arms flailed around flinging water everywhere. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him the short distance to the edge so he could drag himself out coughing and gagging. My knees scuffed against the rough edge as I climbed out, rubbing his back as he shook. "Hey. It's alright." My hand was batted away, an angry glare being fixed on the pool. I sighed, a soft smile titling my lips. "You can't swim. I guess that would make sense since you've never been in the physical world before. It's alright." He panted, breaths still shaky as I knelt next to him. My fingers slid into his hair, tugging lightly until he let me pull him over into my lap. "I'll teach you. It's normal for new things to be scary." Bright yellow eyes darted away from mine as he reached up to hang onto my arm. "It's not new... His inner world is full of water. It rained so much that everything is flooded..." Realization made my eyes widened and I hugged him, thumb petting his side lightly. "So that's it. Why don't I try to make swimming a good thing? And I'll see what I do about all that rain in his inner world." A slightly shaky breath left his lungs as our eyes finally caught once more. "You make the sun shine... That's why, I love you." My eyes widened before falling to half mass as his head rested against my chest. "Yeah... I think I love you guys too."

Ichigo climbed over the lip of the pool, crouching next to us. "You both ok?" I offered a smile as his other half just snorted. "Don't look so concerned! I wasn't scared at all! It was only an act to get her attention!" I rolled my eyes. "Ok tough guy. Jump back in." His already pale face drained completely of color and he stammered until I poked his forehead, placing a soft kiss just above my fingers. "Come with me. One step at a time." Pink tinted his formerly white face and his eyes squeezed closed in embarrassment. "What is even happening? You've had him out for less than an hour and he's turned into a complete push over." Ichigo complained and the hollow jumped to his feet, glaring him down. "Say that again and I'll rearrange your face!! We'll see who's a push over then!!" He grabbed at Ichigo but I caught his wrist, dragging him kicking and screaming to the shallow side of the pool and shoving him in. He bolted from the water, hovering a few feet above in until I pulled him back down with a splash. His arms flailed and I sighed, watching him struggle in the knee deep water. He froze suddenly, head finally lowering to look at himself as he realized he was sitting. One hand formed a fist in front of his mouth, clearing his throat into it as I shook my head. "What do you want to be called anyhow? If you're going to in this world you'll need a name." He blinked at me for a second, seeming to think about it before nodding. "Hichigo." Ichigo snorted, stepping over to us. "You just put an h in front of my name!" Hichigo glared, arms snapping closed. "She asked me and I can call myself anything I want! You're just jealous my name sounds cooler than your's!" A vein popped out in Ichigo's forehead as electricity met between their eyes and I shoved them apart. "Enough. We're not going to fight. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing not stressful. Please." A pointed look was given to them both and they finally relented. "Fine!" They both grumbled at once as Ichigo sank into the water and pulled me into his chest. "Tell me what I can do make you enjoy this too? I hate seeing you so upset." My jaw tightened a bit, head shaking. "I told you, it's not important." Hichigo snorted, fingers tracing down my leg to pinch a toe lightly. "You can't lie when you're eyes change color with your emotions. But I won't press since it just makes you more frantic." Behind me Ichigo blew out a breath. "Yeah... At least for now."

Ichigo POV: Himawari sagged back against me as she climbed into the hot tub. Hichigo followed in very short order, tugging her legs around so they were laying over his lap. I really hadn't expected him to be so calm. After all our battles, and fighting just to stay alive I hadn't believed he'd be capable of being so docile. Himawari was right, he had just needed the chance to show something other than aggression. I sighed, bumping his shoulder with the back of my hand to get his attention. "I'm a big enough man to admit that I was wrong. I just assumed since all you ever did was fight that was all you could do." He snorted, fingers drifting up Himawari's thigh. "It isn't as if I had much of a choice. There isn't anything else to do in that world and the only time you called on me was in battle. You made sure all I ever got to do was fight." My eyes widened a bit before drifting most of the way closed. "I never thought of it as that. I was afraid to let you out because I feared hurting those that were close to me. But that just made you seem more like a monster." Water dripped from my hand and I watched it plop down into the roiling bubbles the jets created. "I won't let that happen again. I'm sorry." A crooked smirk titled his lips and he punched my shoulder hard enough to bruise. "Ow! I was calling a truce! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His arms pulled back, resting on the wall of the tub. "I never asked for you to get all blubberly." I frowned, just watching him before a small smirk tugged up my lips. "Fine by me." Himawari shifted against me, fingers tickling down my chest before a soft kiss was pressed there. "I really do enjoy you guys. It's nice to have this and not worry." Hichigo slid closer and I fought the urge to move away when he became flush with my side. "Do you really need to be this close?" "Yep. Pretty sure I really do. Does it bother you, King? I thought you'd be over that since I spent so much time inside you." My face flushed, shoving him away from me. "Don't say things like that when you're pressed to against me!! You know very well what you made that sound like!!" Himawari burst into laughter, trying and failing miserably at suppressing it. "This isn't funny!! Don't encourage him!!" Her breaths cooled my wet skin as she pulled away some, green eyes twinkling brightly. After her earlier distress it was good to see her happy.

I sighed, pushing back her sloppy wet hair. "You're lucky you're cute." A beaming smile spread across her face before a car horn vanished it. She shuddered, features reforming to look like Samantha. Hichigo sat forward, looking at her closely as she tipped her head. "What?" He huffed, arms crossing dejectedly over his chest. "I liked what you looked like before better." Himawari chuckled, squeezing her hand closed under the water to make it jet up into his face. He sputtered loudly, aiming an irritated finger at her only for it to wilt when she kissed his forehead. A pink blush flushed over his cheeks and I chuckled before she gave me the same treatment. "Behave yourselves. I'm going to help with dinner." My own cheeks burnt a bit with warmth as I watched her climb from the hot rolling water and prance her way to the doors. "She's got you whipped." A vein popped out in my forehead as I snapped a glare to Hichigo. "That's rich coming from you considering she's got you on the same leash!" He smirked, rocking back on his hands. "And I'm oddly ok that." My glare faultered, just blinking at him for a moment before groaning. "Of course you are!" A short snort puffed up his lips. "Why are you getting so flinchy? She's our woman. You should be glad to do anything she needs of you." My arm slowly fell back to my side, just watching him before breathing a sigh. "How is it you're the more rational one between us right now?" He shrugged before knocking my feet out from under me and shoving my head under the water. "Don't go thinking I'll be as soft on you as I am her, your majesty! I'm going to help with dinner." My arms flailed, trying to get free but he held me down. Fingers wrapped around my throat as bubbled escaped my throat and I tried to shove him off of me. The hand on my head was taken away suddenly and I shot back above the water, gagging. A deep breath filled me lungs as I snarled at him. "Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!! You could have killed me just now!!" A hand was flicked at me dismissively as he retreated and I groaned, stomping from the water with huff.

Himawari POV: Sarrisa grabbed me, flinging me in a circle the second she was close enough and I hugged her back tightly. "Oh I missed you so much! How are you!?" Warm soft hands cupped my cheeks, petting back my damp hair as she looked me over. "I'm doing pretty good, Risa. How have you been? I know it's been a bit. A lot has happened." Arms wound around my waist and I glanced back to see Hichigo watching me. Risa blinded at him. "What is he supposed to be?" I chuckled, catching his hand as it began to wander. "He is the hollowfied portion of my imprint's soul that I manifested. They were always fighting for control and he needed to have experience in other things besides fighting." She blinked widely at him before smirking. "So you found an imprint huh? I'm sure they'll appreciate the show we can put on for them." Heat painted her eyes with lust as one finger trailed just under my breast, down to the hem of my bikini bottoms. A path of goose bumps followed the digit. I swallowed thickly, watching as she stooped to run her tongue between my breast. Something hard brushed my back and Hichigo groaned, one hand pulling my hips backward so he could grind against me. "Oh I can't wait until after dinner! I bet you make the sweetest sounds while she takes care of you!" Sarrisa chuckled, fingers picking a tormenting path from my hip to my chin before yanking me into a kiss. A low keen escaped my lips, toes curling into the cool grass. Her teeth caught my lip, pulling it back with her before letting it pop back into place with a sultry smirk that promised of pleasure. My breath hitched, watching her soft pink tongue dart out to wet her lips before sauntering away to help Pierre unload the van.

Someone grabbed me suddenly making me yelp. "Oh my goddess please let me watch you both tonight!!" Kon. His face buried between my boobs for just a second before he was forcefully jerked back from me. Hichigo snarled, watching Kon flail his arms from where he was held up by his throat. "I told you not to come near my woman like that!! I'll rip that pill out of your throat and crush it!" "Don't kill him!! Put him down!!" I grabbed his arm but he only spared me a short look. "I won't kill the bastard then!!" His other hand shot out and Kon screamed, tears forming on his eyes as his swim trucks were yanked up over the top of his head and he was tossed like a bowling ball into the pool house. "Next time you better think about that before touch her!!" Hichigo yelled angrily, pointing at the downed mod soul as he twitched on the ground. I heaved a sighed, patting Hichigo's back lightly. "Does that other guy not know what hollows are or is he just stupid?" Risa asked, coming to stand a few steps behind me. "He's just stupid. Come on. I'll help with dinner." Sarrisa grinned, catching my hand to drag me to the outside barbeque. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Hichigo called, running to keep up with us.

Bowls full of different ingredients clicked softly as they were spread out over the long marble prep table. Tomatoes, lettuce, onions, peppers, carrots, corn, potatoes, and various seasonings quickly became spread it over it's surface. Pierre stepped around me, pausing long enough to kiss my forehead before he set down a cooler. Across the counter Hichigo growled at him, pale knuckles cracking in his open palm as he started around. "No. Knock it off. Pierre is definitely not interested in me in that way. He only likes men. Guard your ass." His feet faultered, just watching us for a second. "One of the spirits you attract I take it?" My nose scrunched a bit. "Something like that. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Is Ben doing ok there?" Pierre snorted loudly, flicking his immaculately kept mane of brown hair over one shoulder. "Girl that man is as amazing in the kitchen as he is in bed! Did you know he was gay when you hired him?! Sweet mother of Mary! He rode my ass into the bed so hard I thought I was a horse!" Uryu's face flushed a deep red where he was coming to help and he shoved up his glasses. "And talk about a blow job! He sucked me down like a slurpee!" "I don't want to hear this!!" Uryu's outburst made us both look over and Pierre blinked at him before glancing me. "You didn't tell me you were bringing children." I heaved a sigh. "Most of them are at least 18. And I'm fucking... That one." I said, having to take a moment to find Ichigo before pointing him out. The biggest grin I had ever seen spread across Pierre's face and he clapped my back making me stumbled a few feet. "You cougar! He is cute though! Get them young, Sam so you can train them to do what you want!" My face flushed as much as Ichigo's as he stopped a few feet from us. "Hey! Don't be taking about me like I'm some piece of meat!" Pierre chuckled. "Oh he's feisty, I like him." His fingers opened making a clawing action in the air as he made a roaring sound at me. "Go get him momma cat." An embarrassed sob croaked from my throat and I hide my face in Ichigo's chest to escape. He groaned, cradling the back of my head, his face just as red as mine. This was going to be an interesting meal at least...

Hichigo touched my shoulder lightly before planting himself directly between us and Pierre. "You're upsetting her and if you don't knock it off I'll knock you off!" Zangetsu filled in his hand, the point aimed at Pierre's throat and he blinked widely at me. "Ok, you can't threaten to kill people just because they embarrass me." My hand was set on the top of the blade, gently pulling it down until he finally shouldered the weapon with a *tsk* "Thank you. Now unless you're going to help cook then please go back over to the pool so you aren't in the way." A glance was flicked back towards most everyone else before leaning bodily into me and Ichigo. "I've never done any cooking before. Sounds fun." "Why are you pressed against me again?! There's plenty of room around us and you insist on invading my personal space!!" Ichigo yelled as Hichigo shrank down, hands held out in placation. "Geez, calm down, King." One finger was wiggled in his ear after the irate shouting ending, flicking away a piece of wax. "Yes, please. Your yelling hurts my ears and you should try more to understand that until a few hours ago he was joined to your soul. He isn't used to not having that connection and whether he'll show it or not he is nervous without it. Him getting close like that is just a way to ease the strain being separated causes." Ichigo's face softened some before he heaved a sigh. "Now settle down and find something productive to do or get out of the way." Hichigo wound his arm around my waist, tongue sticking out between pale lips. "Yeah, King. Run along so you aren't in our way." He taunted until Ichigo yanked me over into his side. Both men locked eyes, electricity meeting between them and I crossed my arms before slamming an elbow into each of their stomaches. "Now you listen and you listen good! I'm not about to have you both fighting over me like a chew toy! Either help or go away! This is your last warning before I start kicking asses!" My foot stomped at the ground and they scrabbled up, standing at full attention. "Just tell us what to do!" A deep sigh was pushed out as I glanced over the table. "Just cut up the meat and vegetables without fighting!" The cooler lid opened smoothly and I waved them in it's direction.

Uryu glanced from them to me as they started pulling out the various meats. "What can I do to help?" A quick look around the table was taken before stepping around the counter. "We'll start washing and preparing the potatoes to be baked." He inclined his head, following me to the sink where the spuds were dumped. "Hey wait!!" Pierre yelled suddenly making my imprints freeze where they're blades were ready to start into the hapless meat and veggies. "What happened?!" I asked, recovering first and he spun around holding an arm full of white fabric. "I forgot everyone's uniforms!" One tumbled from the pile and I groaned, head falling back. "You have to stop yelling when it's not important! I thought something happened!" His face fell, blinking at me widely a few times. "But something did happen, Sammy! You can't work properly if you're not dressed for the job!" A crisp white apron and hat was tossed my way and I caught it with a sigh as everyone else got one as well. Hichigo just looked at his, turning it end for end until I pointedly pulled the coat around me and fastened the buttons. His own followed a bit more slowly but he finally got it. The hat was a bit more difficult for him to place properly and fell into his eyes on one side. I giggled, hand covering my mouth as I watched him primp it into the proper fitting position. I had to admit, for all I was against this to start with, they really were adorable. I couldn't imagine living without them and it had only been a few days. "Can we start now?!" Ichigo called, looking behind me to Pierre who must have nodded. Vegetables and meat flew into the air making me gasp as their swords blurred with far too fast movement. In just a matter of seconds everything was back on the table neatly chopped. Not a single piece that I could see was out of place and I breathed a sigh as they turned to smirk at me. "What now, queen?" One eye brow raised making Hichigo's smirk broaden. "If he's the king of our inner world then that makes you our queen." A faint blush colored my cheeks before snapping my attention back to scrubbing up the potatoes. They had a way of getting under my skin like few others were capable and I wouldn't ever want to change it...

My back hit the bed, Sarrisa tumbling in over me as she claimed a heated kiss that left my head dizzy with need. Hichigo landed from a flying leap into the well padded mattress, watching us intently while Ichigo was just peeking through his fingers. The clasp of my top came free making my breast bounce softly and I keened as a hot mouth sealed against my left nipple. Her tongue pressed into my flesh, dimpling the center before taking the peak between her teeth. Lust darkened eyes stared back into my half lidded ones and I arched up, grinding against her leg when she pushed it into reach. A soft pop sounded when her lips left my kiss bruised nipple to tail down my side. Teeth nipped my tender skin lightly, scratching a soft pink path into my flesh as her other hand was busy groping my ass. It vanished from under me suddenly, lifting to her mouth as she sucked 2 fingers, coating them liberally in saliva. They popped free with a wet sucking sound making way for a smirk to form on her face as she watched my eyes widen. A throaty moan escaped from my chest, bucking up into her as the fingers traced an agonizingly slow path down my belly. My flesh jumped into her barely there touch, longing for the contact against my burning lower regions. Soft lips mouthed against my side, licking and nibbling at an extra sensitive area. Those tormenting fingers finally reached my clit but she kept going, adding to my frustrations until they rubbed the pucker of my ass. I gasped, hips arching up and away but she just followed. One slipped into me, just the tip probing my entrance as a red mark was sucked into my skin. "So noisy, Sam... I love to hear you..." A sobbed out keen escaped, heels digging into the bed as the slender digit slid in to the first knuckle. The other was busy tracing half circles around my pucker, gently easing me to relax.

Pale features invaded my vision suddenly and I caught the back of Hichigo's neck, yanking him into a bruising kiss that left me breathless. "You look so amazing like this!" He praised, falling forward onto his elbows to kiss along my neck. Sarrisa chuckled, eyes burning against my skin as the second finger finally slid into me. I gasped, my own fingers bunching up the coveres under me. Hichigo swallowed thickly, watching in wrapped attention as Risa eased her fingers fully into me. Working and spreading me open until she could fit 2 more. My back left the bed, arching into her as a kiss was placed against my clit. It didn't last though. "Come here." She commanded. At first I thought she was talking to me until Hichigo clamored to the bottom of the bed, yanking at his clothes until they pooled on the floor next to us. He gasped suddenly and my eyes widened as Sarrisa stooped, tongue tracing the slightly bulbus head of his cock. He caught her head, fingers tangling into her hair as he pressed himself more fully into her. Drool pooled in my mouth despite how dry it felt and I swallowed it back the best I could. Her cheeks hollowed around his girth, drawing a grunt from him before she pulled off with a wet pop, a thick string of saliva bridging them together. One hand lifted from bed, spitting into her palm before stroke him a few more times as he tugged at his own hair lightly. "Over here. You're going to take care of her. She loves having something in her ass!" Hichigo groaned as he was pushed between my knees and I arched forward into him when Risa's fingers left me unpleasantly empty. The thick head of his cock bumped my quivering pucker and slid in easily after being worked open. Over me he groaned loudly, length sliding deep to the hilt so that our groins were flush with each other. My chest heaved for lost breath, mouth falling open as I reached down to rub my clit franticly. His length throbbed hotly against my insides, blood thumping just under the skin with each beat of his heart. The ever so subtle sensations were amplified by my lust stricken mind giving them an unnatural intensity that made me squirm.

Hot lips sealed against my neck, teeth nipping at my pulse point and I tipped my head, offering myself fully to him. A low rumble vibrated from deep in his chest born from pleasure at my submission as Sarrisa knelt behind my head. Her fingers tickled through my hair. Gently tugging my chin back so I could nuzzle into the soft patch of hair just above her core. A shaky breath escaped from her, one hand palming her breast as the other remained in my hair. Across the room Ichigo finally got up the nerve to join us even if he was still in his swim trunks. Hichigo gave a shallow trust into me, testing my reaction. A startled gasped escaped and I caught his hip, rubbing as much skin as I could reach in encouragement. He grinned wide. Withdrawing until only the head remained before plunging back in with a sharp clap of skin as his balls hit my ass. I keened, mouth falling open against Sarrisa as I struggled to keep up with the task at hand. "I love seeing you so worked up!" She chuckled softly above me, rocking down so I could reach her better. Pale hands caught my hips, rolling me half way over so I was laying on my side, cock still buried deep inside me. The bulbus head stroked against me deliciously, setting me on fire from the inside out. My eyes squeezed closed, lips molding around Sarrisa's clit to roll against my teeth getting a needing moan from her. One hand fisted in my hair, thumb petting my temple as she rocked and ground into me amorously. Hesitant fingers brushed my middle, skin prickling with goose bumps and my eyes finally opened once more. Ichigo offered a nervous smile, cheeks still very red as he petted my side lightly. One eye slipped closed, a needing moan being drug from me as Hichigo picked up his pace. I swallowed thickly, reaching at Ichigo until he caught my hand. Our eyes met, just watching each other until he finally slid next to me within easy reach.

The band of his shorts were still damp as I grabbed them, tugging insistently until he finally kicked them off. His cock sprung free, bouncing in the air before my fingers wound around it getting a needing hiss. It was hot and ridge in my palm and I could feel each beat of his heart through it. Sarrisa whined in protest when I pulled away from her, fitting the thick head into my mouth and swallowing him until my nose hit his groin. The course hair tickled my face but it was well worth it to see him look at me like that. Fingers tightened into my hair, his breath harsh and ragged as he rocked into me. My tongue stroked along the underside of my mouth full. His lips pull up into a pleasured sneer that revealed bright teeth. Hichigo groaned loudly, flopping to the side so he was behind me as one hand hitched my leg up into the air. His hot breath almost burnt against my over warm skin as his pace increased once more. The sharp sounds of skin meeting skin joined our hurried breaths and I sobbed as his balls slapped against my clit. Ichigo bucked lightly into my mouth when I faultered, lungs burning for air that was just out of reach. I finally pulled off of him. Breath filled my starved systems once more and I buried my nose back into Sarrisa's folds as I panted. She keened loudly, fingers tugging at the small amount of hair she was holding onto as her eyes screwed closed. Hot breaths puffed out against my neck as Ichigo landed on his side, pulling my leg over his hip. "Tell me if I make you uncomfortable..." He whispered, cock bumping into my navel before being pressed up into me. My eyes opened wide, catching his shoulder as I bucked down onto him. "Please!!" A long groan emitted from his chest and he trust up into me. "Ah! You feel amazing around me like this!" He praised, hot breaths making my skin moist as I struggled to keep up with the sensations they were giving me. Hichigo became more forceful, muscles rippling against my back as he panted harshly. Fingers dimpled my hip where they held on, anchoring me to them as Ichigo bucked up into me. Being filled by them both felt amazing and it left me little more than a quivering puddle of need between their larger frames.

Sarrisa gasped over me, a shaky moan exiting her lungs as she finally reached climax. Pleasure shuttering eyes caught mine but I was no better than her as my imprints shoved me ever closer to my own release. The bed thumped loudly against the wall just behind it and I knew for sure who ever had chosen that room was getting quite the show. Sweat dripped down my brow, onto the bed and I finally fell limply as the tight knot of pleasure threatened to snap at any second. Someone snarled, scorching breaths burning my bitten skin and I finally lost myself. A scream that was barely muffled into Ichigo's chest. Pleasure born tears streaked down my face as my body convulsed with orgasm. I barely even noticed as Sarrisa pulled my face into her lap, petting back my sweat slicked hair. Ichigo grunted, breaths becoming even more harsh and uneven as his thrust grew more forceful. "Himawari!!" He snarled, teeth barring against my throat as he bucked franticly into me, the hot mess of his release warmed my already burning insides and I sobbed into his shoulder. Hichigo bellowed, hips slapping noisily against mine as his pace grew frenetic. His cock throbbed hotly, spewing his load deep into my ass. Fingers jumped here and there in a frenzy as if he weren't sure what to do with them before being stuffed into his mouth to muffle the next scream. Our bodies became flush once more, bringing an end to the obnoxious thumping of the head board and I fell into a boneless heap between them. Even breathing was a challenge as my lungs ached and shuddered with each gulp of air that made it into them. Warmth leaked from within me, trickling down my legs but I couldn't tell who it came from, nor did I care to. At this point I couldn't drudge up the strength to care about anything but going to sleep. My heavy eye lids dropped and I just barely felt 2 sets of lips kissing me softly before everything faded away...

When I woke again we were in much the same position as when I'd went to sleep. Or maybe passed out was a more accurate term for what had happened. One hand was freed from the cuddle pile and I pushed my sloppy hair out of my face. Though I couldn't gathered the enthusiasm to open my eyes just yet. "Hum... Good morning, Queen..." Hichigo greeted, voice still heavily slurried by sleep. "Morning." Mine wasn't any better and my hand fell limply back into my chest where his joined it. "How are you feeling?" He asked after a moment, thumb petting soft circles against my knuckles. I yawned, muscles tensing on a long over due stretch that popped several joints before I managed to get one eye open. Soft daylight filtered through the gap in the heavy black out curtains at the far side of the room and I snuggled back down into Ichigo. "Rather well, though I'm likely to be pretty sore when I start moving around." Hichigo hummed, trailing his fingers along my belly and the hickeys Sarrisa had left there. "I didn't mind her joining us, but I don't like that she marked you. You belong to us, not her." I chuckled, fingers sliding into his hair. "Then why don't you cover them up?" A hint of surprise flickered across his face before a smirk vanished it and his lips sealed over the mark she had created. Sucking his own into my skin...

Ichigo tensed under me, arms tightening on an inward stretch as he nuzzled into my hair. "Good morning, Himawari. How did you sleep?" I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "Better than I can remember in a while. And what about you?" He chuckled a bit, pushing at my messy hair until he could find his way through to kiss my neck. "Same. I'm glad you talked me into this." A still sleepy but none the less triumphant grin spread over my face making him push me lightly. "Don't let it go to your head." Sarrisa groaned, groggily pushing herself up to lean on one arm as she looked around. I smiled, turning my head to kiss her thigh and she petted my hair with a sleepy grin. "Morning, Sammy. It's good to see you doing so well now." A small hum escaped my throat as she cradled my head in her lap. "What happened to you while you were Samantha?" Ichigo asked, sadness dulling his formally bright eyes and I heaved a sigh. "The woman who mothered her left her out in a field because she didn't behave and she was taken by human traffickers. From the age of 7 up until just a few weeks before her 16th birthday she was used as a sex slave." His eyes widened, watching me in shock. His mouth opened but only a weak croak came out before it was snapped closed and he turned away from me with a snarl. The bed jumped under his fist when he punched it and I heaved a sigh. Hichigo was just watching me, a dull emotionless expression on his face. That didn't mean that he wasn't feeling anything though and I laid a hand on his arm as his spiritual pressure lashed out violently. The heavy deep pulse of rage driven hatred permeated the room in a thick blanket of unease and I grabbed him as someone knocked on the door. "Hey! What's going on in there?!!" Ichigo finally shook himself from his shock and yanked on his pants to answer the door when it was beat on the second time. "Not now! Go and keep everyone away from here!" "Ichigo-!"

Anything else Uryu might have said was cut off by the door slamming closed in his face. "Where are they!!?" Hichigo bellowed, face finally conveying the same rage as his arua. He snarled, fingers flinching as if to return my embrace before rethinking it and punching the wall. His fist went clear through and I could see Renji crouched at the end of his bed, Zabimaru in hand. "I don't know. You need to calm down. There isn't anything you can do about that now." His lips pull up to reveal his teeth. "There would be if I had them! I will find them and I will make them beg for death!!" Another hole was blown through my wall before his arms finally fit themselves around my waist and back. "Easy now. I'm right here and I'm alright." Sarrisa snorted. "I don't know why you try to stop him. I know you can find those bastards and it would be no less than they deserve." A glare was flicked her way, focusing on calming Hichigo down. "That may be true but I don't need him flying into a rage! If he goes off those aren't the only people that are going to die and I don't want him getting hurt because the others feel threatened either. Stop encouraging his anger. I will take care of those men in my own time and they will suffer just as much as I did. But I won't turn him out there on them as he is now." She winced a bit, looking away as I smoothed down Hichigo's hair, trying to do the same for his anger. "Why won't you let me kill them for what they did?! It's my job as your protector!" A deep sigh whooshed from my lungs, pushing him back just enough so I could see his eyes. "Because as you are now your rage will get the best of you. I don't want you being hurt because you have to be brought under control. They aren't worth that when I can deal with them at my leisure and trust me, I will. But I've only just gotten those memories from that remnant. There's been too much else to focus on besides them. Once you've had a chance to calm down, and I locate them I'll dump them all in a cage and you can do what you please with them. But until then you need to relax." His eyes widened a bit before a sneer titled his lips. "I'll be eagerly awaiting that day my queen." Pale fingers laced with mine. I breathed a sigh as the heavy rage of his spiritual pressure ebbed, leaving the room feeling at ease once more.


	8. chapter 8

Ichigo sagged, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched the floor. "You're mother left you for them... How could she do that?..." I sighed, slipping from Hichigo's lap to lean to his other half. "She didn't know they were out there and in her mind it was just a way to scare me. In fairness she didn't leave me there long, she just parked down the road but that was all the time they needed to grab me." His jaw clenched, knuckles turning as pale as Hichigo's as he hissed through his teeth. "It doesn't matter how far she went!! A mother is always supposed to be there!!" My hands caught his as it swung toward the wall. "Settle down. There's enough holes there as it is." The hand in mine slowly unballed, fingers loosening enough that I could lace mine with them. "How can you get over something like that?..." I hummed lightly. "What would ever make you think I got over it? I'm just clarifying what happened. She couldn't handle my causing trouble so she thought she could scare me into behaving. It just didn't go as she planned." His eyes squeezed, breath shuddering before finally looking at me again. "It should have never happened!" "And I completely agree. But it did happen and there's no point in you getting upset over something that's over." His eyes shimmered with emotion when they found mine again, and he gently tugged me over into his lap. "I'm sorry... I know it doesn't mean much coming from me. But I'm saying it anyhow." Warm fingers stroked over my back as he hugged me tightly and I nestled into him. "Thank you, Ichigo. I'm alright though. Honest." My fingers slid into his hair, tugging softly until he finally pulled his face from my shoulder so I could kiss him. "I love you. You don't have to say it back until you're ready." A soft smile tugged at my lips and I kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Both of you and I'm glad that you're my imprint. Now let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." The sadness faded for the most part away making room for joy as he stood with me in his arms and headed for the door...

There was a noticable amount of tension from everyone when we entered the kitchen and I waved cheerfully in an attempt at alleviating it. "Everything is fine you can all relax now." Orihime ran a few steps to me, catching my hand as she looked me over. "What happened?! Did you guys have a fight?!" Her eyes wobbled with concern and I palmed her head, rubbing gently to soothe her worry. "No. Nothing so sever as that. They just wanted to know what happened to Samantha and weren't ready for the answer." Uryu stood from the table, taking a few steps towards us. "I hate to asked just what happened to her to get that sort of reaction from them." Sarrisa stepped by me, pushing him back with her own body until he fell back into his chair. "Then don't. I imagine even now that she remembers it's a tough subject and she doesn't need to be bothered. Just because she told her imprints doesn't mean she feels comfortable talking about it with everyone." Her boobs were shoved into his face making it go beet red before she finally stepped back to let him breath freely once more. "It's ok, Sam. You just relax now. I'll fix breakfast." A soft kiss was pressed to my cheek and she hugged me before making her way to the fridge. Hichigo bumped my arm lightly, still looking upset but not murderous like he did when he first found out. "Care if I help? I like cooking." I nodded. "Of course you can." A short smile was there and gone so fast I almost thought I imagined it before he was next to Sarrisa, gathering the items she set out.

My head tipped, watching as Sarrisa stepped aside for Hichigo to take her place in front of the pan while she rummaged through the cabinet for a bottle of wine. A second later she handed one up, still scanning the rack with her eyes before plucking out another. This one a burgundy colored bottle. "Pour a little of each in a cup then into the pan then light it with the striker. If the flames get higher than around 6 inches smoother them with the lid I gave you. Do NOT throw water on it!" He nodded, slowly taking the white and red wines as she stood up. "I'm going to shower. You're in charge of breakfast now." The bottles clunked softly onto the counter and he mixed them into a juice glass as Ichigo rounded the table to head to the sink. "How long do you give it until something goes horribly wrong? And do you think is going to mess up?" Kisuke whispered, leaning over to grin at me and I chuckled. "About 5 minutes, and probably Ichigo. He wasn't paying attention at all." The stubble on his chin made a scratchy sound as he rubbed at it. "You're probably right. Are you planning on stepping in?" I huffed lightly. "No, I'll just let things play out. He'll learn more that way." Hichigo looked at the pan for a second as Ichigo ran water in the sink to fill his glass. I lifted an eye brow, waiting and watching as the wine was dumped into the pan in one smooth move and lite on fire. Flames licked up the side just a few inches over the top and Hichigo grinned in success. At least until Ichigo spun around, saw the fire and promptly threw the entire glass onto it. Flames exploded from the pan, shooting up the wall and catching the curtains on fire. "Well you called it. So now what do we do?" I snorted as both men flailed around, looking to me for direction. "Great. Now we need an adult." Ichigo's mouth fell open, stammering as everyone scrabbled around us while the flames grew ever larger. "You're are an adult!! Do something!!" I huffed, stripping of my clothes to phase into wolf form. "Yeah, but we need a more adultier adult. I don't feel like adulting today. I'm fact I don't feel like peopleing today. I'm just going to wolf. I'll be in the corner. Bring snacks." His eyes jerked to Kisuke but meet instance rejection. "I don't want to adult either. I'm going to the corner with Himawari." Hichigo grabbed the lid, slamming it into the flames but it was far too late for that to have any effect but to fan them.

Kisuke flopped back into the corner with me, rubbing my ears. "We really do need someone to adult for us before this gets out of hand, you know. Your house could burn down." I hummed, glancing up at him. "I have insurance. But it would kind suck for it to come to that. Do you think anyone here would be able to take care of this?" He looked thoughtful for a second before lightly dropping one hand into the other as flames licked up the wall. "Rukia!" My head tipped up to look at him fully. "Rukia will adult for us?" An assuring nodded bobbed his head and he cupped his hand around his mouth. "Hey Rukia!!!" He yelled and I followed his lead. "Rukia!!!" "Rukia!!!" "Rukia!!!" We took turns calling. "Ruk!!!-..." She burst through the kitchen door, zanpukato already in hand and didn't even miss a beat. "Juhaku!!" The tip of the blade pierced the floor, ice quickly smoothing out the rapidly growing fire. "There you are! I never doubted you!" Kisuke said cheerfully and I nodded. "I knew if we stayed calm a real adult would come for us." A vein popped out of her forehead, thumping as Ichigo collapsed to the floor still smoldering slightly. "Kisuke what the hell is going on!!" She demanded and he hummed, scratching his chin lightly. "We didn't feel like adulting today." She stomped her foot just as Ginshuri ran in looking around wide eyed. "What the hell happened?!!" He demanded equally as angrily. "Ichigo tried to kill us all." Said man jumped to his feet, pointing indignantly at me. "I was trying to put out the fire and all you did was go lay the corner with Kisuke!! We could have all died while you were laying there!!" I hummed, looking behind me. "Yeah that is pretty odd. Especially since you're the one that tried to burn my house down. Shouldn't it be you in the corner?" His finger fell before snapping out once more. "No one told you to be in the corner!! You're the one that went there after saying you weren't going to adult today!!" I snorted, rolling to go belly up in Kisuke's lap. "No one told me not to go to the corner either, so who's fault is it really?" His hand balled into a fist, shaking it out in front of him as I watched him upside down. "You were really just going to let the house burn with you in it because you were to lazy to do something?!!" I grunted. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to that." Gin's mouth opened a closed a few times before grabbing his head in his hands. "Your behavior is completely unbelievable!!" Ginshuri snarled and my face scrunched up. "Is it though?" He paused for a moment before throwing up his hands. "You're right!! I can totally believe you would do something as stupid as this! I've about had it with you!!" His arm snapped out in anger before stomping off. "Wow. You really know how to get under his skin." I smirked. "It's a talent. *Sigh* I guess I better call the insurance company to get this taken care of. Tell them some idiot threw water on a grease fire."

Ichigo groaned loudly, head falling back just as Sarrisa came back in the room. Her jaw dropped, pulling the towel more snuggly around her as she looked around the stove and the fire scorched walls buried under ice. "What the fuck did you do?!! I haven't even been up there 5 minutes!!" Hichigo snapped a glare at his doppelganger. "It was him!! Not me!! I put the wine in and lite it just like you said then he threw water on it!!" Ichigo skittered back at Sarrisa's glare and I finally got to my feet. "Well. What did we learn today?" "That you're an impossible idoit?!!" My eyes rolled rolled at Ginshuri as he seethed. "That Rukia will adult for me if I don't feel like it?" Said woman spun around to glare at Kisuke. "I most certainly will not! If I would have known what you both were doing I'd have let you in here to burn to death!" He shrank some under her scolding, hiding behind a fan. "That Ichigo is a complete moron!" Hichigo snapped as they glare at each other. "I am not!! You started the fire!! I was trying to put it out!! This whole mess is your fault!!" Sarrisa shoved them apart when Hichigo made a go at him. "He was flambeing the peppers! They were supposed to be on fire!" Ichigo shrank away from her, coming to sulk next to me at the table. "Alright, it's over. We'll just order take out. The restaurant is open now anyhow." Hichigo flopped into the chair on my other side, arms crossed against his chest as he muttered under his breath. I sighed, catching both their hands so they would look at me. "Just settle down now. Everyone is fine and this will be taken care of by the end of the week. Just take a breath, next time you'll know better." A pointed look was given to Ichigo and he looked away from me towards the table. It didn't matter, he would bounce back quick enough.

I groaned as someone dropped to straddle my hips, their butt pressing lightly against mine as firm hands needed the muscles just above my hips. "Feels good..." One hand freed itself from under my chin, traveling back to play with their knee. "That's good. You looked a little tense." Kon. I sighed, removing my hand from his knee. "You know, while I appreciate you trying to help you know that Hichigo will kick your ass if he catches you." He snorted loudly, messy blond hair bouncing as he leaned backward to jerk his thumb at himself. "That hollow doesn't scare me! I let him get away with it yesterday! I'll mop the floor with him if he tries it again!" A deep breath vacated my lungs, just as the sliding door opened for said hollow and Ichigo to step through. "Well you might just get the chance to show me. There he is now." Kon jolted up, arms wind milling wildly as Hichigo grabbed the front of his shirt. "Wait wait wait!! It's 2 against one!! This isn't a fair fight!!" My feet slid back under me from where I'd been laying next to the pool and I caught Hichigo before he punched him. "That's enough. He was only trying help me because he saw I wasn't feeling good. Let him go." A sneer curled up his pale lips, clearly not waiting to but he finally did anyhow. "I suggest you lay low for a while. I know you just wanted to help but you need to understand how possessive hollows are. He wasn't even that happy about Sarrisa joining us and she's a woman. Stop doing things you know will get you beat up." Kon sighed, taking a few steps away from me. "But you're my friend and the only person around here that's nice to me! I don't like seeing you in pain and if I have to take a beating to make you feel better then fine!" My eyes widened before slowly falling closed. Behind me Hichigo *tsk* loudly. "You're awful mouthy for a small fry. But if you're really willing to let me beat the tar outta ya just to help our woman, then fine. Finish what you were doing. But know that if I catch you up to any funny business like yesterday I'll take everything inside of you and put it on the outside!" Kon skittered back a bit, blinking wildly at my imprints. I wasn't much better though. I couldn't believe that he had really relented. A soft smile curved my lips, nodding my thanks to them. "Well if you're so determined, let's go." Kon shook himself from his shock and followed me too the chaise lounge where I flopped face down into the cushions...

Ichigo shifted nervously beside me as Hichigo slipped back into him making them one once more. "I really hope you know what you're doing. When I transform it's not like Hichigo. It's just a monster that I can't control." His hand opened and closed as he watched it. "I know. That's why I'm going to help you get control. He likely acts on almost pure instinct. I just have to bring your higher thought into control." He heaved a sigh, hand falling limply next to his hip. "I still don't think it's a good idea, and it would make me feel better if you had Kisuke open a garganta to hueco Mundo." I hummed, glancing at said man. "I don't think that will be necessary but I'll station him at the pillar to be safe if it will make you feel better." One hand pushed roughly through his hair as he looked around the training grounds. "Yeah. A little bit." The hand in his hair fall and Kisuke flash stepped onto the gate when I motioned him. At my side, Ginshuri prowled around me, eyes fixed on his soon to be opponent. "You seem unusually happy." He hummed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Well if he's as strong as you say then I shouldn't have to hold back. It's not often I get to let loose." I chuckled. "No, I guess it isn't. Just remember we aren't doing this to encourage battle, only to help him get a better handle on that power." Bring orange eyes darted down to mine. "Yeah, but we both know that he isn't just going to roll over once he gets in that form. He's going to do his best to absorb our souls." Ichigo straightened up, fist clenching tightly. "Easy now. Don't let Gin get you worked up. Everything will be fine, Ichigo. I didn't live as long as I have by being weak and I don't make empty promises. Everything will be alright. Just trust me. You all ready up there Kisuke?!" He grinned, waving at me with his fan and I finally stepped back. "Let's begin then."

Ginshuri wrapped himself around me as my arm extended, reaching into my imprint where that power lay and pulling it from him. I had suspected it would be a struggle to access it but the second it felt me it gave chase and completely over threw Ichigo. I jumped back a few paces, watching as his body contorted with the transformation. It happened much faster than I'd been ready for and I eased back a few more steps as dark eyes swiveled around to me. Gin laughed in my mind, claws digging up the earth as our tail snapped at the ground behind us. *He is strong! And he's not even flaring his energy yet!* The hollow vanished suddenly and crippling pain lanced through our side making me yelp. *What the fuck was that?!!* Ginshuri snarled, barely managing to get us back onto our feet before we hit a bolder. I shook my head, trying to clear it as I looked around. One hand pressed into our side, feeling blood trickle from the wound. *I don't know!! He shouldn't be that fast!!* A flash of movement was all the warning I had to move before his horns gouged into the rock we were standing in front of. I growled, flaring my power and knocking him away with a kick. Gin huffed. *You think that did anything at all?!* *Besides piss him off?! Not likely! We might actually need that garganta! I never thought he'd make us use even half our power!* Rocks crumbled away from where the hollow landed and we crouched into a fighting stance. Not that it did any good as he body slammed us through what felt like 20 mountains. His strength was incredible and it was only growing by the second. *That's enough! I'm putting an end to this!* My body rolled from his grip when I finally landed, ignoring the few cracked ribs we'd taken and I yanked him into a pocket. "Open the garganta!! Clearly I'm not going to be able to hold back enough to safely fight here!!" Kisuke nodded and I glared at the subspace before picking it up. Inside the hollow was just looking around, likely wondering where I went. *Well. Clearly we underestimated him. At least he's contained now though.* I inclined my head but an uneasy feeling came over me when he looked right in my direction. It was as if he could see through the pocket I'd created out into this world. A shake of my head jostled my hair as I reprimanded myself. There was no way that was possible. He would have to be on a similar level as me to be able to have even the most rudimentary access outside without my intent.

My eyes flicked up Kisuke, listening to him recite the incantation in order to open our battle field. A small pain in my finger made me look down to see a drop of blood forming there. "Whats this?..." A faint crack made my ears twitch, a frown forming on my face. Shock sent an icy jolt through my insides as I saw the hair line fractions splintering through the subspace. There was no way! It was impossible that he could break out of there! "Kisuke!! Hurry up!!!" He jerked around toward me, eyes wide as he speed up the incantation. The screams of the hollow penetrated through the subspace and I swore. "Damn it!!" *How is he doing this!!? Only someone as strong as you could have any chance at breaking through that barrier!!* Ginshuri shouted, just as shocked as me as I focused everything I had on keeping the hollow sealed until we could get out of here. "As soon as we're through you come back here!! I'll have to shed this vessel and you can't help when I'm at full power!!" Another crack spilt the surface, it's screams growing ever louder. "Finished!!" Kisuke yelled and I rushed the garganta, slipping through just as the subspace shattered, freeing it's prisoner. A bright light appeared behind us and I ran as fast as I could but the hollow just stood there watching the cleaner barrel down on him. My eyes widened as I looked back. Watching him raise one hand and completely obliterate it without so much as a flinch before turning to me. A shrill roar shook the cavernous space as a cero formed in front of his horns. I barely managed to duck it as I came out the other end, falling into the colorless desert below. "Get out of here, Ginshuri!!" He snarled, uncoiling as fast as possible but only managed to get a few feet between us before the hollow grabbed him. It seemed hesitant though and after a second he was dropped so it was facing me. Gin gasped and sputtered for breath and I jumped back making it follow me. It's mouth opened, steam leaking from it's gapping maul before I was flattened against a bolder with it over me. My eyes widened, breaths catching. I had never faced anyone that had the potential to kill me! He should have never been able to get this strong! "Himawari!!" Gin shouted and I threw out my hand to form a barrier around him when he tried to help. "Stay back!!"

The hollow leaned toward me, hot breath burning my skin as I shoved at him. A sudden tug deep inside me made my eye widen and I swung at him with Nina only for him to knock her away from me. He was trying to draw out my soul!! My jaw clenched. Of course he was! This was a mass of nearly, if not pure instinct and that's what hollows did!! I screamed, wrenching myself from my vessel as I slashed away at the piece of my soul he had a grip on. It vanished into his own, being completely absorbed but it wasn't nearly enough for him. My empty vessel was tossed aside as dark eyes tracked me like a lion hunting a deer. I swallowed thickly, clenching my chest against the empty feeling. He had taken a full quarter of my soul and it had only made him stronger. The spot he was in emptied suddenly and I jumped straight up only for him to grab me once more and press me back into a rock. It scraped roughly against my skin but the act was shockingly gently for what he had done already. Even like this he knew not to damage my soul too badly or it wouldn't be of any use to him. "Raitoningu-Ryu!!" My eyes widened as Ginshuri brought the full scale of Nina's blast down onto the hollow. It scorched me as the tendrills of lightening licked over my body. An enrage scream resounded around us as her blade sank into the hollows shoulder and he released me to go after Gin. I threw a barrier around him just in time but even that scattered under the the beast's fury. I screamed, forming a new barrier and propelling him through the garganta where Kisuke and everyone else just arrived. Several seals were hastily thrown into place and I picked up Nina, hurling another blast of lightening at him when he went for them. It hit dead center and he roared. The damage vanished almost instantly though and he charged at me. A large hand ceased my throat before I could get away and this time when I hit the rock it was far from gently. I gasped, shoving at him with what little power I had after using such strong barriers. "Close the garganta!! Do it now!!" I screamed as the hollow latched onto my soul again. How could I have possibly been this wrong?!! I seen us!! I knew we'd be ok!! This couldn't be happening!! Kisuke pounded on the barrier I put up, trying to get through to help but there was nothing he could do.

A tear slipped down my face as he yanked at my soul, slowly but surely dragging me into him as I did my best to resist. One hand slammed into his chin, shoving fruitlessly against him. "Ichigo!!!" I hoped with everything I was that he would hear and somehow get control in time. The beast's mouth fell open, teeth coming ever closer until he bit onto my neck. My eyes squeezed closed, expecting pain but the bite was far more gentle than I'd been ready for. His hot tongue licked my flesh and my grip on my soul slipped, allowing half of it to be drawn into him. I couldn't believe this was really how it was going to end... Something plunged into my chest suddenly making me gasp, mouth falling open as my eyes grew impossibly wide. Tears streaked down my face as I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat. A weak croak escaped my lips as it moved inside me, branching out and reforming my very soul. My body went limp, arms dangling at my sides as my head fell to rest against his chest. The last merger hold I had on my soul vanished and he rumbled loudly. His grip loosened against my shoulder, just barely holding me up as he slid through me unimpeded. "Of course..." One hand rose shakily to rest on his forearm as I swallowed thickly. "Your instinct... It was never to eliminate me. It was too bond to me... Ichigo. I hope you're not angry at me when you finally wake up..." My eyes slipped closed, darkness fading in around my vision...

A thick swallow parted my dry throat as I felt something moving around me. I didn't know how long it had been. Even what happened was somewhat blurry. I felt warm though, and oddly comforted for what I was sure should have been my last moments. The memories were slow at coming after passing out but they finally made it. Swallowing against the dryness in my throat, I looked down. Watching as the hollow scraped his teeth against my collar bone. One hand rose in front of my face, looking at it and he lifted his head. Horns scrapped along my skin as he caught my fingers in his mouth. Each one was nibbled on far more lightly than I thought possible and my head thumped back against the rock. His soul pulsed and ebbed inside mine, every ounce of power he had shown now burning within me. My eyes flicked back up toward him, cupping his cheek when my fingers were finally released. "I'm sorry. I made a lot of assumptions and it turns out none of them were correct..." His head tipped to the side and it mattered little that he wasn't likely to understand me. A clawed hand reached to very lightly touch mine, dark eyes watching me intently. Inside me a deep seated need to claim and protect throbbed where none had been before. This new bond felt really odd to me but I chalked it up to never having formed one before. A low purr like rumble tickled from his chest into mine where we were flush. Teeth nipped my shoulder as his tongue petted over my skin. I sighed, leaning into the attention. I never imagined that this is how things would have gone. "Mine!..." The single word rumbled through my body, prickling my skin with goose bumps as his mouth fit around my throat. His tongue dimpled my flesh where it pressed into it's hollow. I swallowed thickly, reaching at our bond instinctually as fear prickled along my mind. He accepted me in instantly, his intent being pushing back and I relaxed back into the bolder. My head tipped back and to the side, giving myself over him. A deep sense of pleasure ebbed from his side and I was rewarded with several light love bites. "Yours..." I whispered, eyes drifting closed. The wounds I'd sustained durning our battle were comply healed but the strain of our bonding couldn't be so easily banished. The drain that it put on me was substantial, though I reasoned, it was probably just as rough on him. He was determined to guard me though, even though I knew he must be just as tried as I was. I really should have saw this coming.

A crack formed in his armor under my hand and I managed to open one eye to look at up as Ichigo forced his way back into control. "I'm ok..." A weak smile was given and he caught my face, cradling my cheek. "What happened?!" He demanded horsely, looking me over with concern. "I several miscalculated everything about you. You were able to access the piece of my soul and draw out the full extent of my power. Thankfully the instinct of the hollow to claim over shadowed the predatory nature of my soul. So instead of absorbing my soul you bonded us together." His eyes widened behind the mask as it cracked and crumbled away on one side. "Bonded us?..." A short smile was managed. "Yeah. It means that we now have complete access to everything we each are. So long as that bond is open I'll feel what you feel, hear what you hear, see what you see, everything. We'll experience the world through each other the same as we do through ourselves. I'll feel every emotion you have and you'll feel every one that I have." He swallowed thickly, the rest of his armor crumbling away. "I'm-... I'm sorry, Himawari..." My brows furrowed, catching his chin when he looked away from me. "Don't do that. Sure it's not how I expected things to go. But the fact that your instincts lead to this end rather than cannibalizing my soul says volumes about who you are the most basic levels. It's not a bad thing. At least not to me." His eyes thinned a bit in confusion before resting his forehead on mine. "Hey. I'm not angry over being bonded to you. I'm just glad you're safe. I was really worried about you, Himawari. I could hear you calling me but I couldn't do anything to help." Fingers tightened into a fist, knuckles paling as the skin thinned over them. I sighed, pulling his hand up to my lips to kiss as he watched me. "You were only aggressive toward Ginshuri, and when I attacked you. Once Gin was out of the picture your focus become binding our souls. I just didn't realize it until your soul was pushed into my body." The hand in mine unfurled and he cupped my cheek before hugging me tightly. "Did I hurt you?..." I breathed a sigh. "Not nearly so much as I have been and I don't want you blaming yourself. This was my fault for under estimating you. None of this was your fault."

He sighed, fingers rubbing through my hair gently as he looked me over. "I could have killed you..." A soft humm escaped and I nuzzled into his chest. "No you couldn't have. Even under attack you held back. You were strong enough to take my soul for your own, but you choose to share yours with me instead. Besides, I looked to make sure you would have control by the end before I bought him out. I just didn't look at how it happened. You were never going to kill me, Ichigo." One hand lifted to my neck, tracing where he had bitten before hugging me tightly. "I'm glad that you're ok... I need you with me." My arms slowly fit around his back, just taking comfort in him pressed against me. "I need you with me too... We better get out of here. Everyone's really worried I bet." A warm breath tickled along my skin before he picked me up and jumped to the garganta as I banished the barriers. Kisuke grabbed me the second we came through, jerking me around as he looked me over until Ginshuri snatched me away. "What the hell were you thinking?!! You you could have been killed and you locked us out so we couldn't help you!! You're just damn lucky Ichigo was able to get control over himself before he absorbed your soul!!" My head wobbled back and forth as he shook me until I was yanked away from him and back into Ichigo's chest. "Cut it out already!! You're making me dizzy!!" One hand held his head as mine swam from being shaken around. "He didn't have to gain control. The hollow wasn't trying to take my soul like I thought he was. He was binding us together." Gin's eyes widened, watching us in shock as the dizziness finally subsided. "He really bonded to you?!!" I nodded. "Yeah... I was just as shocked as you are. It's nothing like the connection I created with you though. This bond gives us completely access to each other mentally and physically when not dampened, which will take a bit to learn how to do. So for now we can't moderate the flow of feelings." One hand was pushed through my hair before my feet left the ground making me throw my arms out to grab his shoulder. Surprise flickered across Ichigo's face from me before settling as I hung onto his shoulder. "Sorry. Still a bit jumpy when you grab at me. Not because of your hollow side though..." Grief and anger flickered from him. "It's alright. You don't have to hide how you feel. I want to make you feel better." I smiled, kissing his cheek lightly as he petted my hair. This sure wasn't how I expected things to go but I was glad for the outcome none the less...

Ichigo POV: My breath hitched, watching the man standing over me holding a taser that sparked with current. "I said undress!" Tears leaked down my face, dropping down onto the dirty and ripped mattress I was laying on. "Now slut!!" The taser was jammed into my neck and I bolted from the bed, sweat dripping down my face as I looked around the room. The vision still played in my mind and my fingers fisted into the blanket. "Stop!..." Himawari whimpered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and mine widened. I was seeing her nightmare! The man landed over me in my mind eyes, ripping the thin fabric of my shorts and I drug her from the covers. "Wake up! He can't hurt you here!" Wide terror filled blue eyes met mine with a strangled sob and I tucked her face into my neck. Rocking her against me as the flashes of pain faded away. Harsh breaths panted against my skin, cooling it where it was moist with sweat as she scrambled to hang on. "Ichigo!" She sobbed, fingers clinging to my arm as my jaw clenched. "It's ok! It was just a nightmare!" One hand cradled the back of her head, doing my best to offer her what ever comfort I could.

Several minutes were spent like that with her quivering against me and me just trying to stop it. A warm shaky breath tickled my chest and she finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Ichigo..." I sighed, brushing back her rumpled hair so I could kiss her cheeks. "It's ok. Are you alright?" Her head bobbed lightly. "Yeah. I'm ok now. Thank you." I breathed a sigh, just watching her for a moment as I tried to feel her out. It was like there was a curtain there though, blocking me from reaching her. "Himawari... Please? I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me. Please share." She shivered against me, one hand balling into a fist between us. "I don't want you to feel this..." "Himawari, I love you and I need you to be ok. Even if that means I have to face your past. Let me help you fight." A thick swallow made her throat bob against mine as our eyes caught and the curtain finally rose letting me into her side. Pain and grief hung heavily over there and I did my best at pushing calm and love to her. I wasn't used to using this bond but thankfully Hichigo was better adapted to it than me and quickly had her wrapped up in us. *It's ok now, Queen. No one can touch you while you're with us.* She whimpered, leaning into us both mentally and physically. Sweat slicked hair slid through my fingers as I petted it back while we battled her discontent. Fingers loosened around my wrist, gently rubbing instead of squeezing it in a death grip as the pain finally fled away from us. She sighed softly, lips pressing a light kiss to my chest. *I'm ok now. Thank you both.* My hand was caught, pulling it up to press another kiss there. *It's nothing. That's what we're here for and we'll always take care of you.* Hichigo assured, hugging her tightly when she reached into me and pulled him out. "That's better. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm sure, thanks to you both. I love you both more than words can possibly express and I'm glad you're my imprints." I smiled, kissing her forehead firmly. "We're glad you're our imprint too." I really was...

My eyes squeezed, the light trail of fingers petting along my stomach bringing me around once more. I smiled, catching them in mine to rub lightly. "Good morning." I greeted, tugging the hand in mine until Himawari leaned over me, soft inhales tickling my face. My other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her down until our lips were only breath apart. They finally met in a gentle hesitant brush that seemed out of place for her normal behavior and I finally opened my eyes. A wide pale grin filled my vision and I jerked away, tumbling from the bed as I grabbed my throat gagging. "Good morning, King!" Hichigo greeted, rolling around on the bed in hysterics as he pointed at me. "I can't!! Ah!! The look on your face!!" He howled, one hand over his face while the other was holding his stomach. I jumped to my feet, stabbing my finger at him as the other held my throat. "That isn't funny!! Why would you do something like that!!?" Himawari finally sat up in bed, glaring between us and my finger wilted. Hichigo snapped upright, clearing his throat into his fist as he sobered up once more. "What is going on?" She finally asked and I gulped at the glare that was aimed my way. "Ichigo kissed me." My jaw dropped to the floor before jumping onto the bed to pin him with a glare and finger. "You were the one that was getting all touchy!! I thought you were her and you know it!!" His hands were held up in placation and Himawari heaved a sigh, flopping back into the mattress and covering over her head with a pillow. "Either shut up or leave! I'm tired!" We both looked toward her before a hand pressed against my chest making me freeze, eyes slowly going from it to the wide grin. "Don't be so touchy, your majesty. You liked it while you were sleeping." My face flushed and I fought down my yell as I jumped over Himawari to put some space between us. A vein throbbed in my forehead but I forced my voice into a low growl. "Don't do that! It's weird!" He chuckled, pushing one hand back through his hair as the other shoved down the band of his boxers until the thin patch of white hair peaked out. Blood rushed to my face and I buried it in my hands, spinning around to face the wall as sweat beaded on my forehead. "Damn you, you bastard!" He chuckled, making the bed bounce as he flopped back into it and curled up around Himawari. "Fine. I'll behave until she wakes up again." One hand drifted along her belly and she rolled into him, a sigh of pleasure escaping as she nuzzled her nose into his chest.

I heaved a breath, sinking back into mattress behind her. "Am I going to be safe if I go back to sleep?" He grinned. "As long as she's sleeping I won't bother you. After that, I make no promises, King." My face flushed and he huffed. "I don't know what you're so flinchy about anyhow. We're 2 halves of a whole. Why shouldn't we be close like we are with our woman?" My teeth clicked as I snapped my jaw closed. "Because it's weird! I've never thought of you even being able to have sex let alone having those sort of feelings towards me!" I ground out and his grin wilted before vanishing altogether as he hide his face in Himawari's shoulder. My glare fell, watching him for a moment before slowly touching his arm only for it to be jerked from under my fingers as he rolled from the bed. "Hey. Where are you going?" He snorted, refusing to look at me. "What's it matter to you, your majesty?" I swallowed, watching him head toward the door before vanishing out it. Himawari pushed me, one hand aiming where he had been without opening her eyes. "Go to him. I'm fine and you guys need to talk this out. You need to realize that you're just as important to him as I am." My eyes widened, jerking to the door before leaning to kiss her head. "I had no idea..." She huffed, finally opening an eye and jutting her chin in his direction once more before I finally left...

Hichigo POV: My fingers tightened into a fist as the other tossed a rock out over the still surface of the lake. The flat of it jumped across the water, shattering the reflections on it. Rictor watched it go before nudging my arm lightly with a sorrowful churr. A sigh left my chest, reaching to rub his head as I watched the shimmering ripples spread until they reached the bank. "Just who does Ichigo think he is anyhow?! Saying he never thought I could feel those things! I'm just as much his imprint as Himawari is, damn it!" My fist hit the ground, crushing a few yellow flowers under it. "*Tsk!* Just because he never gave me the chance to feel he thinks I shouldn't be able!" Another rock bounced off the nearly still water making them dance with pink and orange light of the sunrise. A hand landed on my shoulder suddenly, startling me so that I tumbled down the shallow embankment into the water with a splash. "Give me a break. We've only met a handful of times and you've haven't even been in this world for a full 2 days. I need time to reconcile all this. Hell, it's barely been a week since Himawari showed up." I blinked, watching Ichigo plop down into the space I had been in and offer a hand out of the water. I really hadn't thought he'd come for me. My fingers flinched toward him before snapping closed across my chest as I remained sitting in the shallow lake. "I never asked you to come down here! Go take care of our woman, Ichigo!" He heaved a sigh, rocking back on his hands to watch the sun painting the sky. "I never said I didn't think you shouldn't be able to feel, you know? Just that I never thought of you having those feelings for me. Everything has been turned on its head since Himawari came back to me and I'm really trying to make sense of it all." A small soft smile curved his lips as his eyes slowly fell back to me. I looked away, one hand rubbing my hair more as something to do than it being ichy. A hand invaded my vision once more and this time I fit mine into it after a short hesitation. My butt hit the grass, boxers clinging to my legs wetly as I plucked at them. Eyes flickered over me until I finally looked over at Ichigo making them leave me. "Look. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. There's just a lot to take in and I can't do it all at once. I don't dislike you. I just never felt any attraction to men and now you need that of me and I don't know if I can do it..." One leg was drew up to his chest, arm resting against it creating a pillow for his chin.

My head cocked to the side, sliding a bit closer to him until I was pressed into his side. A faint blush formed on his cheeks and I shivered a bit. I didn't realize how cool it was until now but being wet I was down right cold. Ichigo's brows furrowed, glancing down at me before his arm slowly fit around mine. He was warm and I quickly huddled up against him to soak up as much heat as I could. A deep breath left his lungs creating a soft cloud of vapor in front of his lips. "Let's go back inside where it's warm. My cheek fell to rest on his shoulder, just hanging onto him for a moment longer before finally standing to offer him a hand up. A soft smile upturned his mouth as his fingers slid into mine, letting me pull him to his feet. "Hey... Thanks for coming after me." One hand fell to dust off his shorts. "No problem. Himawari insisted but I was going to anyhow. She's worried about you too." I huffed, starting towards the house. "We better get back then. I don't want her to worry herself. She was enough to deal with without me adding to it." Ichigo nodded, following my clipped pace easily as we headed back to the room.


	9. chapter 9

She was sitting up watching the door when we came back and her body visibly relaxed when we stepped through. The few yards between us were cleared and I settled back under the blankets, kissing her neck as she cradled my head. Ichigo sat on the other side, just watching before finally curling up with us. My fingers caught his making him still for a moment before they squeezed back. "Try to remember, your majesty. Just because all you ever knew about me was fighting, doesn't mean it's all I can do. And even though it's only been a short time. I enjoy this far more than having to fight for our lives." His face softened, hand leaving mine to hesitate brush my ear then finally rest on my neck. "Yeah... Me too." The warmth from them both felt really good against my chilled skin and I nuzzled into his palm just enjoying this...

Ichigo POV: Blunt nails tickled down my chest and I cracked open one eye to see Hichigo watching me intently, his cheek resting on Himawari's breast. "Finally awake?" My cheeks flushed, fighting the urge to flinch away. It did feel good after all. It was just odd. "Yeah..." He hummed, hopping over us both to crouch at my side, eyes traveling over my face to catch on my lips. Blood pooled under my cheeks, painting them bright red as I gulped. "Why so nervous?" He prodded, one finger touching my chest lightly and I fought down my embarrassment as best I could. "I'm not nervous. I'm just not used to being hit on by guys." His head tipped, pulling up one knee to rest his chin on. "I guess it would be a bit weird for you... I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I just can't help what I feel..." A deep sigh left my chest and I caught the hand that was idly tracing lines against my skin. "I know you can't and I'm sorry that I kept you locked away for so long. I didn't understand any of this. I was scared of what you would do to those around me but it turns out that keeping you locked away was what made you like that to begin with." The bed shifted some as he laid down, body becoming flush with mine as one arm stretched to wrap around my middle. "I don't ever want to go back to that. I know it's only been a little bit but I like it out here where I have company and emotion. Maybe it's our woman's fault but I like love and affection a lot more than fighting and getting cut up." I managed a soft smile, slowly setting my hand on his head when he rested his cheek against my chest. "Me too. Unfortunately it's not always an option when you want to protect those you care about." His hair was softer than I would have thought as my fingers brushed through it and he nuzzled into me, breath leaving a small moist patch on my skin. "I know and I'll help you protect anyone you want if it means I can have this. Please don't lock me away again." Bright yellow eyes turned up to mine and I heaved a sigh. "I won't. I promise. We'll have to have Himawari teach us how you can manifest on your own so we don't need her help to get you out every time." His cheek bobbed as he nodded, glancing over to her before she was carefully pulled over my chest so he could hold her as well. This was so much better than fighting with him.

When I woke again it was to something being fit into my nose and my eyes scrunched closed. "Shit!" Hichigo whispered, the bed bouncing as if he were fumbling with something until the soft shutter of a camera sounded. One eye cracked open to glare up his wide unrepentant grin. "What are you doing?..." I asked, reaching to pull what I now saw were green beans from my nose and the phone screen was aimed at me so I could see the picture he took. 3 green beans were stuffed up each nostril while a red pepper mustach adorned my lip and 2 cherry tomatoes balanced on my cheeks. A deep sigh whooshed out and I picked up the pepper to munch on. "You're as bad as Himawari. Food isn't supposed to be played with." He blinked at me for a second, seemingly surprised and a bit disappointed that I wasn't angry. "What's wrong with you?" I finally asked, tossing the beans into the bedside trash and picking up a clean one. "You're not even going to yell at me?" The bean crunched lightly between my teeth as I chewed. "You sound like you wanted me to yell at you." Hichigo snorted, arms snapping closed as he zipped around to face the far wall. I lifted an eyebrow, setting aside the plate on my stomach so I could sit up drag him back into me. His eyes widened, scrambling when my arm caught his waist. "Calm down, will ya? Guess you're so used to anger and pain you're still not sure how to react to other things yet." For a long moment he blinked widely at me before a light pink blush painted his cheeks that were quickly hidden in the pillow. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Who made breakfast anyhow? I thought Sarrisa left." His eyes peaked out at me. "Why, is it good?" I nodded, scuffing up some eggs to eat with the peppers. "Yeah. It's really good." "Then I did."

A brow lifted, watching him poke at a tomato before popping it in his mouth. "You weren't going to tell me you made it if I didn't like it?" His cheek bulged on one side as the bite was packed into it. "Of course not! I was going to blame that Quincy." Himawari chuckled and I glanced over to see her finishing off her own meal. "This is what he was trying to make the day when you almost burnt my house down. The flames give it a really good taste." The last bean was popped into her mouth, chewing lightly before swallowing. "I said I was sorry! It's not like I do a lot of cooking so how was I to know it was on fire intentionally?!" I grumbled, stuffing another bite into my mouth. "It's over now anyhow. Just make sure you don't bother what he's cooking from now on. Or at least pay attention to what he's doing so you know. Now you best eat. We have to head back today. Can't have you missing anymore school." My shoulders sagged a bit. "I guess you're right. I'm going to miss hanging out with you guys all day though." Hichigo grinned wide, flopping bodily over my lap so that I almost dropped my plate. "Did you just admit that you would miss me, King?" My face flushed before giving a begrudging nod. "Don't go making too much of it though!" He chuckled, rolling to lay on his back as he caught my wrist, tugging it down to rub along his chest. Heat gathered around my cheeks, burning them but I didn't pull away even when he let my hand go. How had I never felt anything at all toward him before? Maybe it was because we were one then so our soul was content. But now that we were apart it was seeking a way to make us feel whole once more. I sighed, gently petting one ab with my thumb. "Don't worry. I'll rejoin you when you go to class. Might need my help after all and we can't have you getting killed." Himawari hummed, emptying her mouth. "Losing his vessel. Not killed." She added. "The odds of there being anyone here capable of absorbing his soul are astronomically low. Now finish eating while you can still catch half a day."

Himawari POV: My hand slowly fell, watching Ichigo's back vanish in the distance as he hurried back to school to catch what ever classes were left. I didn't really like letting him go but there were only a few weeks left before he would graduate and I didn't want him flunking out now. Arms snapped closed around my waist and a face buried into my chest making me sigh. "You really need to have some self control, Kon." One hand palmed the top of his head, rubbing lightly before pushing him back from me. He went willingly, grinning wide. "But you're so warm and soft and they make great pillows!" I hummed, turning to head towards Isshin's. "Get caught and your ass will make a pretty good pillow for Ichigo's foot too. Come on." The few feet I managed to put between us were vanished and he bumped into my side. "It would be worth it! Besides, you don't even mind when I do it!" His arms raised to lace his fingers behind his head and I glanced over at him. "Just because I'm not shy it doesn't mean you should press your luck. I don't like it when you get your ass kicked but when you purposely do things that you know will lead to it I'm not going to keep stepping in. You know it gets on his nerves and you do it anyhow and that upsets me..." His grin fell, feet sticking to their place for several moments before running to catch up. "Hey now! I didn't mean to make you mad at me! If it means that much I promise I won't do it anymore! Swear!" His pinky was jutted out toward me, a serious look on his face that seemed out of place for him. Mine was held up after a second as well and he caught it before the rightful grin was back in place. "You're such a dork." A smirk was tossed his way when he started to stammer letting him know the name was all in good fun. He perked back up quickly, jogging circles around me as we walked.

Isshin was waiting on the stoop for us, door already open as he grinned wide. "Have a good time?!" I nodded, kissing him on the cheek as I stepped into the house. They turned pink and he rubbed the back of his head, smile growing. "That's good to hear! You look like you're doing a lot better too! How's Ichigo?" I smiled, pulling out a chair to plop into. "He's doing really well. I've been working with the hollofied half of his soul as well and it's going far better than I predicted." Isshin blinked at me as he filled a mug with tea, almost over flowing it during his lasp in attention. "Well that's good to hear. I know it was stressing him out. Especially since you've been here because it was getting harder to control. I take it you're reached an agreement with the beast?" My lips titled down, watching him spoon some sugar into the cup before pouring another. "He's not a beast. He's just another part of Ichigo's soul. He calls himself Hichigo. He's been harder to control because he can feel the same need to be with me as Ichigo does." Isshin hummed, carefully setting a steaming mug in front of me before sliding out a chair while Kon poured his own. "So he would be your imprint as well. How is it you're working with him, by the way?" He asked, sipping at his tea and I finally picked mine up even though I didn't drink just yet. "I manifest him into the physical world. As I suspected he was eager to remain near us. What I didn't count on was how quickly he would adapt to new things." The warm glass titled in my fingers as I watched the liquid inside lick at the rim. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Isshin finally promoted after a few seconds of my stalling and a soft smile formed on my face. "A very good thing. I thought it would be much harder to tame the violence he'd learned out of him but in just the short time he's been out he's more calm than Ichigo is. In fact he's quite cuddly and has taken a strong interest in cooking." Isshin's brows furrowed, watching me over his cup. "Coming from anyone else I don't think I'd believe it. I've heard and seen how dangerous he can be when that hollow gains control and you're telling me he'd just roll over now?" I sighed, circling the mug so the dark liquid swirled inside. "I imagine you'd be pretty dangerous when fighting for your life too. Hichigo was born by force into a very stressful environment. He was probably scared and confused. He didn't know what was going on or why he was there. The only time he was able to gain access to the world outside Ichigo's mine was when he was fighting just to survive. He wasn't violent because he wanted to be, he was violent because if he wasn't, they would have both died. That's the only thing he was permitted to feel so it shouldn't be any wonder that's all he knew how to act on."

The mug clunked softly on the table when I sat it down and Isshin breathed a sigh. "You make that sound really awful..." "It was really awful. But now that he's had a chance to feel something besides aggression and fear for his life he's calmed down even more than I thought possible. Him and Ichigo are still trying to work things out though. Because they're one soul that was divided they're as much imprints as I am so there's a lot they need to sort out between them." Surprise flicked across his face, stilling the cup as it reached his lips. "Are you saying that they could be lovers like you and Ichigo?!" I chuckled, finally lifting my tea and taking a long drink. "Yeah. I love them both as much as they love me and it's very likely they'll figure out that they have those same feelings for each other. It's only natural since they share a soul." He shook his head after a second, rocking back in the chair. "You really make everything confusing don't you?" The rest of my tea was downed and I nodded my agreement. "It comes naturally."...

Ichigo POV: I forcefully suppressed a groan as Hichigo darted around my mind hyperily. *Come on! I'm going crazy in here! At least let me see what you're doing!* He whined, edging closer to the surface. *I'm not doing anything anymore interesting than you are! Now back off!* *Eh? What is this crap?!* My hand balled around my paper without my telling it to and Uryu batted my arm, covering his right eye with a pointed look. My mouth fell open and I balled my fist in front of my own. "Would you knock it off already?!" I growled, barely keeping my voice down as he scanned over my test sheet. *This is what you're wasting our time on? The capital of Japan? Who cares what it's capital is!?* The paper was flicked away and I just managed to snatch it from the air. "Knock it off!!" He flinched away from my snap as everyone else in the room turned to look at me making me blush. "Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" Ms. Ochi asked, watching me over the book in her hand. I jumped to my feet, arms flailing a bit before running from the room with a hurried. "I need to use the restroom!!" My feet pounded against the floor and I snarled at Hichigo making him cringe away. The bathroom came up and I darted into it, reaching inside myself like Himawari had to tug at him. "Get out of me already!! If you can't behave while you're inside me then get out!!" The bathroom door closed and I froze. "Ichigo. It's Uryu. Are you alright?" My shoulders sagged, finally giving up on trying to drag Hichigo out as he clung to me. "No I'm not! I can't concentrate with him constantly running around! I'll be back to class as soon as I figure out how to get him out of me!" I snapped, grabbing his leg only him to dig into my mind. *Don't make me go! I'll behave! I swear!* "That's what you said this morning! Now let go and go back to the house with Himawari!" The bathroom stall opened then closed quickly with Uryu joining us. "Hold still. I studied how Himawari was able to separate you two and I think I can manage it." My eyes blinked at him for a second as he set his hand on my chest and like that Hichigo was pushed from my back. He landed on the toilet, rubbing his head with a pout and I stabbed a finger at him. "Now go do something besides bothering me! You're driving me crazy and we've been here less than a hour!!"

His lips puffed up in a sharp huff of breath. "Well you weren't doing anything but sitting at that dull desk listening to that small chested woman babble about things that are useless to us!" "It's called school!! That's what I do here all day!! If I would have known this was going to happen I wouldn't have let you back inside me!!" The sharp slam of the bathroom door made sweat bead down my forehead. "Are you boys alright? There's a lot of yelling coming from in here." The teacher. This couldn't get any worse! I spun around but tipped over Hichigo's leg and fell into Uryu knocking him backwards. The door groaned under our weight and we both froze as it toppled out from us so we landed at her feet in a tangled of limbs. A bright red blush covered her face as mine drained of color before she snapped around. "Well then! I had no idea you boys were seeing each other but you best keep it down before someone calls the principal! You can see each other after school! I expect you back in class right away!" She chided, heading out the door stiffly before I had the chance to tell her it wasn't what it looked like. Though I had no idea how I would explain anyhow. My head fell forward until Uryu shoved me off of him to climb to his feet. His glasses were pushed up his nose, face still very red as I jumped up to glare at Hichigo. "Great! Because of you now the teacher thinks Uryu is my boyfriend!" He smirked, stepping from the stall. "Well you could always tell her that I am!" Pale fingers caught my chin, lips closing in on me and I scrambled back. "Don't do that!! You know it makes me uncomfortable and I don't want anyone else seeing!!" A wide grin covered his face as he tangled one hand in his hair. "Yeah but you are beautiful when you blush! I couldn't help myself! Besides. It's not like most people can see me anyhow." Uryu looked between us, eyes wide before spinning towards the door. "I don't want to know what happened! I'm going back to class before things get any worse than they are!" My head fell back, listening to the door close before leveling Hichigo with a firm look. "Go back to my house! I just want to get through this day with no more trouble!" His tongue darted out, licking his lips and I ran from the room before he made another go at me.

Hichigo POV: I glared down the hall. They all looked the same and I couldn't seem to find my way out of here. "Umm, Hichigo... Do you, ah. Need some help?" Someone touched my arm and I turned to see Orihime. She shifted nervously and I covered my glare with a grin in an attempt to ease her jitters. "Yeah! Ichigo kicked me out and I can't find my way out of this stupid building!" My foot kicked the wall lightly in annoyance and she finally smiled before catching my hand to tug me along after her. "I guess it can be kinda confusing getting around here if you're not used to it. What happened between you and Ichigo anyhow? It looked like you were fighting earlier in class." Her eyes came to mine and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Him being holed up in this place was driving me crazy with boredom. I really didn't want to leave him though, but he got that Quincy to make me because I was getting on his nerves. It's just so boring here! Why do you guys come here anyhow? Seems like a huge waste of time when you could be out having fun." A bright smile covered her face and I blinked at her before offering one of my own. A real one, not just a act to cover my irritation. "Well that's what you do at school. It's where we go to learn and sometimes it can be fun." Her eyes crinkled with happiness and I tipped my head. "You know, you're kinda cute." Bright pink painted her checks and she rubbed the back of her head before running down the hall forcing me to do the same or be left behind. "The door is this way!!" This girl sure was strange...

My feet drug on the sidewalk, kicking a few pebbles so they bounced ahead of me. Something small moving caught my eye up ahead and I picked up my pace, jogging over to kneel next to the small creature. It squeaked loudly and I blinked, touching it's back making it yowl and hiss. My fingers flinched away before carefully pushing up the weeds covering it's head that was stuck in the fence there. "How'd you get in there?" Small paws pushed and scratched at the fence links and I nodded to myself. My hands caught Zangetsu's hilt, pulling him free and slashing at the chain link so I could pick up the kitten. It was jet black and very squirmy as I tried to hold onto it. "Take it easy. I just saved you so why would I hurt you now?" All it's fur stood on end as it spatted at me angrily. "You sure are a feisty thing aren't you?" I asked, holding the scruff of it's neck between my finger and thumb. "I can't really leave you out here though. You'll just get stuck again, or hit by a car. *Sigh* I guess you're my kitten now!" It growled as I pulled it close before time teeth sank into my finger making me yelp. "Hey!! No bitting!! I'm trying to save you!!" Blood flew from my hand as I flailed it around. It wasn't letting go though and I finally snatched it by the back of the neck to hold it away from my body. "Why are you so mean?!!" Blood dripped down between my fingers as I glared at the irrate ball of fur. "Who are you?!" Someone asked suddenly and I blinked, looking around until a saw an equally black cat sitting just behind me. "A talking cat..." I jumped back suddenly, holding out the kitten towards him. "This must be yours then! You should really watch your kids better!" My kitten was pushed toward the other as it sweat dropped, waving one paw until I took it back. "Just because I look like a cat doesn't mean that's mine. Now I asked you who you were." I blinked before picking up him by the scuff of his neck, looking between them both. "You're sure this little guy isn't yours? You look exactly alike." A vein popped out of his forehead before there was a woman standing where the cat had been. My eyes widened, fingers slamming over my eyes only for a crack to form between them letting me peak out as she flicked her hair back. "Hey hey!! Put on some clothes will you?!! What's wrong with you?!!" She chuckled. "I always get the same reaction. Now tell me why you look just like Ichigo." I blinked behind my hand, finally letting it fall as I tried to keep my eyes on her's and not her chest. "Because ah..." Her breast rose and fell with each breath and I swallowed thickly before forcing my eyes away to stare at the sky. Something trickled down my lip and I scrubbed at it, finding it was blood. "Would you just put on some clothes?!!" The top of my shihakusho was yanked off and I threw it at her.

She finally heaved a sigh and covered herself up as I sagged in relief. "I'm the hollowfied part of Ichigo's soul." Her brows furrowed, looking me up and down. "Then where is Ichigo?" I snorted, arms crossing over my chest. "*Tsk!* He's at school! Said I was bothering him and sent me away!" She looked confused. "You can manifest into this world now? When did that happen?" My shoulder rolled a bit, glancing to my kitten as it finally quieted down. "Our woman helped me the first time but that Quincy figured out how to do it from her. I didn't want to be out here! I wanted to stay there! It's not my fault his school is so damn boring!" I snipped, foot stamping at the ground in an act that felt childish even to me. For a long moment the cat woman just looked at me before finally speaking again. "So where are you going now?" A breath puffed up my lips as I turned to look down the block. "Back to his house to Himawari. That's our woman." The woman stepped around me, looking where I was. "I think I need to meet this woman of yours. Care if I tag along?" I blinked at her for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't care. But if you're planning on attacking her, I'll kill you before she gets the chance." A half smirk crossed her face. "Wouldn't think of it."

The door opened to reveal Himawari leaning against the kitchen table intently studying a cup of what looked to be sake. Our eyes caught and after a brief flash of surprise she smiled. "You guys figured out how to let you form in this world." The chair slid out but her feet tangled around one another, nearly falling before I caught her. "Hey! You ok?!" A light pink blush painted her cheeks as she grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm great. This body just doesn't have much tolerance to alcohol." Warm breaths tickled my skin where her cheek rested against my chest and I sat down, pulling her into my lap. "*Humm* I'm tired..." Her hands reached at my kitten but I moved it away. "I wouldn't touch him, he's not very nice." She frowned, watching the little cat struggle in my hand until it stilled and just looked at her. "He's ok now. I can connect to animals mentally to share thoughts and feelings. He was just scared." My arm was pulled toward her and she carefully took him from me to cuddle. "Ah? Well that would have been helpful 30 minutes ago. I wouldn't have gotten all bit up." The wound was glared at a bit before turning back to her as my kitten curled up in her breasts. "He really likes you." Himawari chuckled, rolling him gently so she could feel by his butt. "She. It's a little girl. What are you going to name her?" One hand reached out hesitantly before running a finger down her nose feeling how soft she was. "Well she's sure has a temper so what do think of Hotaru?" She hummed. "She's your kitten you can call her anything you want." I grinned, carefully petting her now that she was calm enough to allow it.

"So how is it you know Ichigo?" Himawari lifted a brow, turning to look at the other woman. "Oh, hey Yoruichi. I know I've been gone a bit but I didn't think you'd forget me so soon. I believe I'm hurt." Her brows furrowed before surprise widened her eyes fractionally. "Shairen?!" She nodded, kicking her feet lightly in the air. "But how did you end up involved with Ichigo like this?! It was your remnant that carried him. I get that you're not really related but as long as I've known you you've liked older guys. Not to mention it had to be really weird for him!" Himawari huffed a breath. "Yeah it was at first. Probably still is a bit but he's my imprint so there really wasn't anything that we could do. That bond would have shoved us together even if we were still related. Thankfully that isn't the case. Hichigo here changes the dynamic a bit though. Because he is the other half of Ichigo's soul he's as much his imprint as he is mine which is making Ichigo pretty twitchy when he tries to express those feelings." Confusion then understand washed over her face before she laughed loudly. "I can only imagine! It's good to have you back again. How's everything been?" Himawari rolled her shoulders back. "Busy. Had to put an end a war my other dipshit kids started and head off another before it got going, then of course I had Masaki here. It's been crazy but things are settled at least for the moment. Of course I'd be here even if they weren't. Getting Ichigo settled now that I know about him takes priority over everything else. I really hate finding out about children I didn't know I had but this time it happened to work out in both our favors. He's really an amazing young man." Yoruichi nodded her agreement, picking up the sake bottle to tip side to side in silent question before chugging it at Himawari's nod. "What are you doing back here anyhow, Hichigo?" She asked, pulling herself up to sit straight and I huffed. "I was getting on Ichigo's nerves so he sent me back here. I was just so bored though! And who really needs to know so much about the capital of Japan anyhow?!" Himawari laughed, nuzzling into my chest. "That's ok. I was getting a bit lonely without you guys anyhow so I'm glad you're back." Bright green eyes caught mine and I smiled, tucking back her hair. "Yeah? Well I'm glad I came back then." She caught my hand, turning to kiss my palm softly and I hugged her tightly. So maybe being sent back wasn't such a bad thing after all...

I grinned wide, looking over all the food laid out on the counter as Kisuke stepped over to sit at the table. Himawari tipped her head, chuckling when she saw my grin. "You really do like cooking, don't you?" My head bobbed as I tied the blue apron into place. A hand caught my chin, pulling me down a bit so lips could pack my cheek making me blink. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot gently as she touched one finger to my chest. I looked down, seeing the words kiss the cook scrawled over it's front. A light blush painted my cheeks before shaking it off and washing my hands so I could get started...

Himawari POV: Steam billowed from the oven as Hichigo opened the door to peak at the fish he was baking. A nod bobbed his head and he went back to packing the rice into balls. Kisuke scratched behind my ear and I leaned back into him, paws sliding on the smooth floor until I flopped over his lap. "You weren't kidding. He is good at that. Who would have thought that he'd take such an interest in cooking?" I hummed, rolling so I was belly up to get pets. "I'm glad he likes cooking so well. I can cook but I don't enjoy it nearly as much as him." A bright grin was shot my way as the last rice ball was set aside for him to start on the cake that had been cooling on the counter. The bowl of strawberries was snatched from the fridge along with 2 tubs of whipped cream and cream cheese. Half the berries were emptied into the blender with sugar and he turned it on low, letting them be pureed into juice while he sliced all but one of those that remained. The roar of the blender finally died down and he unlidded it to collect a bit on his finger to taste. His tongue darted out, sweeping up the sticky red mess and he just held it in his mouth for a moment before nodding to himself. The blender was upturned into another bowl and scraped out with a spatula. A soft clunk sounded as the blender was set in the sink. His arm bumped the water on to wash his hands before offing it quickly and grabbing the cream cheese to put in the mixer bowl. 1 tub of whipped cream joined it shortly and he turned the mixer on low, watching it closely until it was deemed done. I tipped my head, watching him upside down as he removed the bowl from it's mount and began folding in the strawberry puree. A bit was swiped from the edge, vanishing into his mouth before he stepped over to the cake and began spreading the pink icing.

My mouth was watering just watching him spread the icing over the white cake until it was covered in pink frosting. A curt nod bobbed his head and he picked up the bowl of cut berries, carefully pushing them between the 2 layers all the way around. Another circle of them were laid across the top and he grabbed the whipped cream, packing it into a bag to squeeze small beads along both ends of the berries. The center layer was given the same treatment before a large blob was squeezed right in the middle on top. The saved berry was snatched and placed proudly into the center, finishing off the cake. A wide triumphant smile was beamed my way as he cut a very small slice it and carried it over to me. My nose twitched, inhaling the sweet smell as he held his hand under it so I didn't drop crumbs. Finally I took a bite, rolling it around on my tongue before I melted into his palm. I swallowed, taking the rest when he pushed it at me and watched expectantly until I grinned wide. "That is really good! I can't believe this is your first time making a cake!" A beaming smile fit onto his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad you like it, queen. Everything is done now and we can eat anytime." His legs straightened once more, heading over to pull the fish and rice balls out of the oven where they were staying warm.

Ichigo POV: I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I got home to find message written in red paint out front. ~meet at Urahara shop at 3pm sharp, or else.~ "Or else what?! Damn it, Kisuke! What now?!" I grumbled, already running there to find out what was going on. Uryu was at my side suddenly. "I take it you got the same message?!" My jaw clenched, nodding. "This has better not have anything to do with Hichigo! If he threw a fit just because I sent him away I'll pumble him!" My feet pounded against the ground, hurrying as much as I could. I dreaded to find out just what was going on...

Everything was burning by the time I got to the shop and threw the door open making everyone inside turn to look at me. Hichigo turned away from the counter, a broad smirk tilting his lips as I slowly stepped in. "Ha! You're late, King! That means you have to wash up the dishes!" The spoon in his hands was thrust toward me before he dropped to the floor next to Himawari with a plate of food. My body sagged forward with relief before realizing what he said. I snapped around to the sink staring the mountain of dirty dishes piled up over the top. And that didn't count the dishes that were still being used. My jaw dropped to the floor, stammering but everyone just ignored me in favor of eating. "Well, as far as things go it could be much worse. Let's just eat then we'll deal with the mess afterwards." Uryu said, setting a hand on my shoulder as he stepped around me to fill a plate and take a seat. I groaned, a dejected look being shot towards Himawari and Hichigo but they looked to have very little sympathy for me so I resigned myself to dish duty.

A deep sigh escaped as I finally handed over the last dish to Uryu to dry and put away. An arm draped over my shoulder. It's owner coming flush to my side and I looked over to Hichigo who was grinning. His thumb jutted towards his chest making me frown before my eyes drifted to what he was pointing at. *Kiss the cook* was written in white and my face heated up. "It's the rules, King." He replied cheekily and I ducked out from under his arm, cheeks burning. A brow arched up and he chuckled. Lifting a strawberry to his lips to trace with his tongue before ever so slowly sucking it into his mouth. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I snapped away from him, shuddering when he spoke. "This isn't the only strawberry I'll be eating tonight." Himawari caught my shoulder as my legs wobbled and helped to steady me. "Man he really gets under your skin, huh? You know it's normal to feel that way. He is the other half of your soul after all and that makes him just as much your imprint as mine. Come on. You look like you're going to faint." An indignant snort shot from my nose and I fixed myself back onto my own feet in defiance. "I will not faint!!" A hot mouth touched my neck and I nearly hit the roof when I shot up into the air. "So jumpy. But do I enjoy being able to make you all twitchy and red faced like this." Himawari patted my shoulder lightly. "Come on. We'll spend the night at my house. The bed is bigger." Hichigo grinned widely, one arm resting on my shoulder. "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen, Kisuke." He waved at us with his fan. "No problem. Dinner was delicious and any time you feel like coming over and cooking is fine by me!" One hand slid behind him so he could lean back on it and I did my best to reclaim composure before I was pushed from the door.

My legs hit the edge of the bed, tumbling into it as Himawari pushed me backwards and jumped into my lap. A trail of clothes followed us to the mattress. Blunt nails scratched lightly as my chest and I panted as one hand wrapped around my cock. They were soft and warm against me as she stroked me a few times before her fingers fell to need my balls. Her hips lifted, leaving a warm moist trail as they slid up my hips until the head of my cock slipped into her. A wicked grin spread across her face as she palmed her breast, sinking back fully until our bodies were flush. She was so tight as her walls rippled around me and I groaned as she rolled her hips, pulling almost completely off before bucking back down. "Damn it makes me hot to watch you both!" Hichigo hissed, one hand petting each of our hips until Himawari caught him, tugging him to stand on his knees. His cock stood between them and she leaned over to trace her tongue around the head. He groaned, one hand fisting in her hair, urging her closer until half his length was in her mouth. She pulled away from him after a few moments to breath. A thick string of drool bridged her lips to his cock, stretching and bouncing back with each breath until she took him back into her mouth. I groaned, my own breaths becoming uneven as I caught her hips. Helping her to keep rhythm when her thrust faultered. The sharp clap of skin meeting skin joined hurried breaths and low throaty groans of pleasure. "Ah! Ichigo!" Himawari gasped, grinding down against me. Our eyes caught, lust painting them a deep forest green as Hichigo's cock slid to the hilt into her throat after a short breather. My hips arched up and a tear traced the corner of her eye as she moaned around the thick shaft. Her walls clamped around me squeezing me so tightly I felt like I was going to cum already. Soft skin dimpled under my fingers as I guided her frantic hips. Toes curled next to my thighs pinching me but I felt too good to worry over it. Her throat was cleared with a air hungry gasp and I watched in wrapped attention as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. They were lifted suddenly and pushed against the pale length just a few inches away. Hichigo growled, one hand fisting in his hair while the other held her's. She swallowed thickly, looking up at him as his cock slid between her breasts. The head penetrated out the other side and she it back in her lips, licking and sucking as he bucked against her.

My throat felt tight and dry despite the excess moisture gathered there. An extra hard buck of my hips made her keen, mouth falling open on a needing cry as she quivered around me. The dull nails of one hand fell to my chest, drawing a soft pink path into my skin. My chest heaved, jaw clenching as she fell to sob into my neck. "You came already?!..." I managed through panted breaths and she nodded weakly, trying to keep up her rhythm until Hichigo lifted her hips from me. "You just rest now, my queen. I'll take it from here." My face flushed as he landed over me after tucking her into my side. "I told you that wouldn't be the only strawberry I had." He said with a smirk, mouth dropping to kiss a hot path over my sweat slicked skin. My stomach jumped into the contact despite myself. "Try to relax, King. I'm not going away so you better get used to me. Besides, I know you have to feel the same things I do even if you haven't fully come to terms with it." A thick swallow parted my throat as I watched him nip a soft pink love bite into my skin, marking me as his. One hand caught his shoulder though I couldn't rightly say just what I intended to do now that I had him. Bright yellow eyes traveled to mine and my fingers trembled before letting him go. A wide salacious grin pulled up his lips and I shuddered as his tongue dipped into my navel. Hot breaths panted against my lust burnt skin and I watched through half lidded eyes as he nibbled a path to my groin. A hand palmed my cock, hot tongue tracing from base to tip before sucking the head. My toes curled, pressing up into him with a needing groan that made him chuckle. "It's good to see you're enjoying yourself, King."

Blunt nails scratched down my side and our eyes caught as he sank over my cock until I was completely seated in his throat. One hand left the blankets, tangling into his hair in attempt to ground myself against the pleasure turning my mind to mush. A broad lick caressed the underside of me on his with draw making my chest quiver. It seemed like it took forever for him to finally reach the end and catch me in his hand with a wicked grin. Pale fingers stroked over me, driving me crazy with need. "Look at you now. All that fuss and you're a quivering mess under me, King." My legs flinched into his fingers as they drifted over them. His thumb stroked my thigh lightly, pushing insistently until I finally spread them for him to settle between. My breath caught, watching him suck 2 finger into his mouth. Pale lips curled up as the digits popped free with an audible sucking noise, coated thickly in his saliva. My back arched against the bed, flinching away as they traced over my ass. One slid just inside, very gently pulling up until the other joined it, slowly easing me open. I caught his shoulder, fingers dimpling his skin, hanging on as I panted. "You ok?" He asked, fingers stilling inside me and I nodded shakily. "Yeah..." A low hum sounded in the back of his throat as he leaned up over me, lips coming just a breath from mine. I swallowed thickly, still not sure enough to close the distance. He must have seen it though and did what I couldn't. Warm if not slightly rough lips met mine making me gasp, fingers tightened against his shoulder. His hot breath moistened my cheeks as he panted and I finally managed to mold my lips with his. They upturned over mine as his fingers spread me open, adding another one. My mouth fell open making way for him to seal them together, tongue petting and stroking mine. His fingers left me empty for just a moment before something much larger slid into me making my breath hitch. A sharp sting made me wince and I push him back. "I need a minute!" It was little more than a horse whimper but it got the desired effect all the same. He cock slipped from me, fingers replacing it to keep me open. "Sorry." He breathed, sitting up to trace a hand down my chest.

His eyes darted to the side, and I followed them to Himawari who was just barely keeping herself awake to watch. One hand left me, drifting down her slender middle, fingers slipping into her folds. She gasped, grinding down on him for several seconds before his fingers came free, glistening in the low light. I gasped as they sank back into me, her lubricant easing the slid and I relaxed back into the bed. The next handful went to coating his cock before sinking just a few inches into me. My breath caught, muscles quivering in need and apprehension as his length spread me open a bit more. Elbows landed next to my chest, and he groaned into my neck. His hips quivered as much as mine as he finally brought us flush. The bulbus head of his cock brushing something in me that made my stomach jump with need. Teeth scraped just shy of hurting along my collar bone and I was sure there would be a mark tomorrow. "Damn it, you're tight!" He hissed, mouth traveling a path of hot moist kisses to mine. One hand untangled from the blankets I was tugging at and fit themselves into his hair as I shuddered. My breaths hitched, stalling altogether when his tongue slipped into my mouth petting my own. Blunt nails scratched my scalp lightly and I groaned into his mouth as his cock jumped impatiently inside me. A thick string of saliva bridged our lips when he pulled back until it was scuffed away by the back of his hand. I swallowed back the drool pooling in my mouth as best as I could, one eye squeezing closed as I finally bucked up onto him. A surprised and pleased groan chased the action and he pulled back just enough to give a testing thrust. My mouth fell open, gasping as he rammed that spot. I had never felt anything like it before and it quickly banished the last of my appreciation. "You make the most beautiful faces when you're in pleasure like this!" He praised, muscles rippling against my own as he began a slow easy pace. One hand reached between us, catching my length to stroke me firmly with each roll of his hips. My heels dug into the bed, bunching up the sheets beneath us as I bucked up, encouraging him to pick up his pace. I wasn't disappointed.


	10. chapter 10

The hand that wasn't full of me landed on my chest, pressing me bodily into the mattress with his weight as he rocked into me. A deep needing groan bellowed from my air hungry lungs, sweat beading across my forehead as his cock relentlessly petted and stroked that sweet spot. "Please!" It was out before I even realized it and he smirked, letting my cock go to hitch my leg around his hip. "I'm quite partial to hearing you beg like this, King! I think I'll have to take you more often!" He crooned, dull nails bitting lightly into my chest as he panted with each thrust. Our skin clapped sharply where it met, joining our harsh breaths and pleasured noises. My muscles tensed, pressing up into his force so he sank just a little bit deeper. Everything felt like it was on fire from pleasure. From the tips of my fingers to my inner most regions. My fingers yanked and tugged at the fabric below until came free from the edge, springing up to cover my face. A hand batted it away, balling it to stuff under my head as he leaned back in to kiss me senseless once more. His chest became flush with mine, hand slipping to my throat to squeeze lightly as our teeth clicked against each other. My eyes squeezed closed, kissing back as best I could in my lust frantic state. Our passion slicked skin slid smoothly against each other, sweat transferring from either of us. My hand abandoned the sheets, reaching desperately around his back to hang on. He grunted, hips become more forceful so that the bed knocked into the wall with each thrust. My mouth fell open, breaking our kiss as I gasped for air. His breath tickled my face as he panted through clenched teeth, eyes screwed tightly closed with pleasure. "Damn!... Damn! Damn! Damn!" He swore, hand fisting around my cock to stroke me urgently. A shout was muffled into the back of my hand as I bit it. The tight knot of pleasure building in my stomach coiled around itself, threatening to snap at any second. "Come on, King! Stop holding it in! I can feel how close you are! Cum already! I can't hold back much longer!" He plead, teeth scraping against my jaw and I finally lost myself with a scream muffled around my fist. My load shot out between us, aiding the slid of our bodies and he fell over me. Thrust turning frantic as he groaned and shuddered against me. Something hot spread over my insides, sinking deep into me as he locked us flush together. Each throb of his cock dumped more hot fluid into me. I shuddered in pleasure as my own release lingered a few seconds longer. His body fell limp over me, arms dangling at my sides as we panted for cool air. Hot breaths panted next to my ear and I swallowed thickly, turning to kiss him lightly. The barest hints of a smirk shown in his eyes, very tired, but there none the less as he snuggled into my shoulder. "See? That wasn't nearly so bad as you thought, huh, King?" A still pleasure shaken breath left my lungs and I cradled his head against me, the other arm winding around his back. "No... That was really amazing..." His lips titled into a sleepy smile, tongue dating out to wet them before he finally slipped off to slumber. I blew out a sigh, wrapping one arm around Himawari to pull her into it cuddle pile before joining them in sleep.

Hichigo POV: I groaned, pushing a hand through my hair as I finally woke up once more only to find something, or rather someone missing. "He went to school. It's alright." Slim arms tightened around my waist and I breathed a sigh, hugging Himawari as she nestled into my chest. "He left without saying goodbye." Warm hair tickled my chest lightly. "He didn't want to wake you but he did give you a kiss before he left. He just knew that you were tired." She said, voice still rough from sleep and I blew out a sigh. "I don't like that school. He should be here with us." Himawari hummed, pecking a few kisses near my collar bone. "It'll only be a few weeks yet. Then he'll graduate and we'll have all the time in the world to get on each other's nerves." I smirked, petting her sides lightly. "He is cute when he's angry. We should probably get a shower, I feel sticky and ichy." One hand reached down my stomach, scratching at a stubborn ich where sweat and other fluids had long since dried into my skin. She nodded her agreement, throwing up her arms when I finally rolled from the bed and I chuckled. "Ok, I guess I'll carry you." A still sleepy grin curved her lips and I lifted her into my arms, heading for the bathroom...

Himawari POV: Steam quickly filled the room, blanketing everything in a sheen of mist, us included. It filled my lunged with each breath, swirling and mixing back into the air when exhaled out once more. Hichigo turned to glance at me as he turned back the temperature to something we could both enjoy and I tipped my head. A pale hand reached back at me in offer but I just watched him. For a long minute our eyes remained on each other, his confused and a bit uncomfortable with my staring. Mine finally fell away and I stood once more. The tile was cool under my feet and slightly damp from the steam. Hichigo's hand fell to his side, watching me with concern as I made my way to stand just a few inches apart. My fingers touched his chest. He was far warmer than his pale skin indicated he should be. A thick swallow was forced down as my palm became flush with his body. The heavy thump of his heart picked up under my fingers and my lips twitched into a smile. Just feeling it a few moments before wrapping my arms around him. He tensed a bit when our bodies were pulled flush, hands twitching at my sides like he wasn't sure what to do with them. "Are you ok?..." He finally asked, one hand touching my shoulder lightly. A deep breath stirred the mist between us as my cheek rested on his peck. "Yeah... I think I am... For all this scared me after what happened to my remnant, I'm glad you and Ichigo are my imprints. You surprised me you know? I was hopeful that once free you would become accustomed to life without fighting. But I didn't expect it to happen nearly this quickly or completely. It's still hard for me to wrap my mind around that you're so at ease. I'm glad. No one should be locked away and forced to experience nothing but pain and fear for not doing anything wrong. I'll admit there's still a part of me that's scared of you both. But it's not your fault and I am trying to work through it. I just need you to know. For both of you to know. That when I get scared, or flinch away. It's not because of you. It's because someone else wasn't so kind." His eyes squeezed closed and he hugged me tightly to him, strong hands rubbing circles over my back. "And we need you to know that we'll never let anyone hurt you again!" One hand caught my head, cradling it as I stood there listening to the heavy beating of his heart...

Ichigo POV: My foot tapped impatiently at the floor, counting down the seconds until lunch. Assuming they came. The clock seemed determined to stretch each second impossibly longer than it's designated length. Or maybe it was only in my mind. One hand left the desk, fingers tangling in my hair as I forced my foot to still. The tapping even beginning to grade on my own nerves. Someone nudged my arm lightly and I glanced over to Uryu. He looked concerned and I heaved a sigh. "I'm fine. Just getting restless." A disbelieving look was shot my way but I didn't much care. There was only a few minutes left until lunch and if they weren't here I'd go to them. It wasn't as if I could concentrate here anyhow.

I bolted from my chair the second the bell rang, having just enough self control to walk not run from the class room. Uryu was at my side quickly, eyes tracking me but I couldn't find it in me to care. I just needed to find Himawari and Hichigo. My foot falls clicked up the steps at a hurried pace before throwing the door open to see them both already up here. Himawari was leaning back against the short wall while Hichigo was rocked back on his hands, balanced on the ledge. "About time you get up here, your majesty." One leg extended out while the other pulled closer to his chest. Turning half way to look at me. The space between us vanished and I sank down next to them, leaving just enough space to be publicly accepted. Hichigo apparently wasn't concerned with that though and flattened himself against my side when he joined us on flat ground. "You look pretty out of sorts. What's got you so wound up?" My cheeks flushed with warmth but I couldn't seem to think of a good enough reason to move as he pulled me into him. "He missed us. With you staying with me it makes the pull that much stronger since his soul is calling to both ours." He hummed lightly, fingers drifting through my hair. "Well that's his fault. I tried to stay with him." A small glare was shot his way. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! Especially when you're groping my ass!!" He paused, lifting an eyebrow before smirking. "I was under the impression you liked that." "Not while we're around other people!! You're as bad as Himawari!!" Wide green eyes blinked up at me. "What did I do?!" My eyes narrowed her way, fighting my way free to stand over them. "What about that time you jumped me on the roof!?" Her face scrunched. "You still remember that?" "It was last week!! Of course I remember that!!" My feet stamped at the roof and Hichigo laughed. "Well it looks like he's feeling better now. Here. We made ramen." A box was pushed at me suddenly, stalling my tirade as I blinked at it. It was shaken at me when I wasn't quick enough and I finally held out my hands. "Ah. Thanks." The spot between them was filled once more and Himawari flopped across my lap. The emptiness that had been without them was filled once more and I breathed a sigh before opening my lunch.

I really wasn't so sure this was a good idea but the thought of them leaving again was far less appealing than anything they may do in class so with a huff I finally relented to Hichigo's begging. He grinned wide, eyes crinkling. "Don't worry! I'll try my very best to behave!" I heaved a sigh, already knowing I'd be sorry for letting this happen. "Yeah I bet you will. Just remember that most people can't see you." He frowned, head tipping to the side. "Well that should make things easier then." A sigh left my chest and I turned up the the rest of my lunch to drink the broth. "Lunch was delicious by the way. You're getting really good at cooking." That same cheerful grin came back as I sat down the box, glancing towards the door way. There really wasn't any point in putting it off. My feet were pushed under me once more and I stood up with the others following. They blushed suddenly, spinning around and I snapped a glare behind me to see Himawari stripping. "Hey!! Cut that out!! You can't just take your clothes off up here!! Someone will see!!" Her underware pooled at her feet and I slapped my hands over my eyes, peaking through my fingers as she transformed. "Honestly Ichigo. We've had sex several times already and you still get all flinchy when you see me naked." My arm snapped out as I glared at her. "That's because we're on the school roof and you're taking your clothes off!!! Someone could look up here and see!!!" She winced at my volume, pawing at one ear. "Well they will now that you announced it to everyone." My finger wilted, darting to the side to see a group of students all staring up at me. The color left my face and I shot backward stammering at her. "You're going to completely ruin my reputation!!" A snort puffed up her lips before she jumped on me, making me lose balance so she was sitting on my chest when I fell. "You need to stop making so much noise. You're the one who's going to ruin your reputation. Now let's go. Or was there something else you needed to announce to the entire school?" My chin snapped up, refusing to look at her as she hopped down.

The chair squeaked lightly as I plopped back into it, watching everyone else make their way back into the room as well. My teacher glanced over my way, raising an eyebrow when she saw Himawari and I could feel sweat forming on my forehead as she came over. "It's not policy to allow pets in the class room, Ichigo." Himawari whimpered softly, one paw lifting to bat her her leg until she knelt. "Though you are very pretty." One hand touched her shoulder and she wagged her tail. "I really shouldn't let you in here though." Himawari's eyes widened, slowing lowering her chin before tucking it under a paw. The teacher blinked as she whimpered sorrowfully before finally heaving a sigh. "Well since you seem to be so well trained and it's Ichigo I guess you can stay." She said, climbing to her feet once more and Himawari peaked out at me smirking. My head fell forward, glad one of them seemed to be trying to behave. Hichigo snorted at her act, picking up a paw to rub between her toes. "You really had her swooning over you. I don't like it." She chuckled lightly. "Well I don't plan on leaving you guys if I don't have to. Besides, I like the attention." Her paw was pulled from his grip and she stretched out as long as she could before curling into a ball. Bright eyes slipped closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived though as Hichigo spoke words that sent shudders down my spine. "I'm bored."...

My jaw clenched as I watched him darting around the room, reading other students papers. Keigo shot me a pleading look and I snapped a glare at Hichigo making him skitter back and groan loudly. "Ichigo. Please do something about him." Uryu whispered, gaining support from Chad, Keigo, and tatsuki in the form of nods. One hand covered my face. "What do you want me to do?!" Hichigo zipped to the front of class suddenly, watching the teacher write something on the chalk board. A wide mischievous grin spread over his face that made my skin prickled before he scrunched up paper and shoved it down his shirt. My eyes bugged out, watching him prance around her, one arm holding up his *breast* as he bent over wigging his butt in the air. Keigo burst into laughter, tumbling from his chair and the teacher turned to look at him. Behind her Hichigo pushed the paper balls together making kissy faces over them. My hand balled into a fist and I snapped my book closed, throwing it as hard as I could to beam off his head. He tumbled back from the force, landing on his back to flail around before finally jumping to his feet. "Hey!! What the hell was that for?!!" He demanded, zipping over to jump around my desk. "Who throws a book anyhow!!? What's the big idea?!! I could kick your ass if we weren't in this building!!" A vein popped out in my head, throbbing as he stomped around me untill he accidentally crushed Himawari's tail beneath his foot. She yelped loudly before snapping at him. Her teeth came just a breath away from him. He stumbled back knocking over a desk in the process as Himawari tucked herself under mine. I snarled, grabbing the back of his shirt and hurling him bodily out the open window to tumble across the grass. "And stay out there!!" Everyone in class was just watching me as steam snorted from my nose. Some of them very confused while other were relieved it was over. Himawari poked her head out from under the desk and I rubbed her ears lightly before sitting down. At least she wasn't causing trouble...

Hichigo was in my face the second I stepped from the school. "Hey! What was the big idea tossing me out the window like that?!! You could have killed me you know?!!" I snorted, continuing by him until he jumped onto my back, arms snapping closed. "I highly doubt that. You're just as strong as me and we both know a tumble like that probably didn't even tickle." A glare burnt into my back until Orihime jogged up next to us. "I wanted to make sure you were ok after everything that happened, Ichigo. You looked really upset." Her eyes caught mine and I nodded. "I'm fine, Orihime. He's just being a pain." "I'm being a pain?!! And what are you worried about him for?!! I'm the one he tossed out a window!!" Hichigo snapped. "Shut up already! You're staying to sound like Kon!" Himawari chuckled. "He does doesn't he? I couldn't even sleep with all your jumping around you know? Didn't you promise to be on your best behavior anyhow?" He snapped around, glaring off to the side. "I promised to try to behave! And I did! I just failed!" I groaned, rubbing a hand through my hair. "Let's just go home. I've had enough for one day." Hichigo wilted over my back, chin landing on top of my head. "Yeah... I'm sorry about today. I'll try even harder next time." My eyes bugged out before shoving him from my back to glare down at him. "There won't be a next time!! After that stunt you pulled I'm not ever bringing you back into class!! Do you think I'm crazy?!!" He shrank under my shouting, putting up his hands in placation until I finally snapped around to stomp back towards the house.

Hichigo POV: My hand clenched as I flopped face down into bed as soon as we got back to the house. I didn't think Ichigo would get that upset at me. I was just trying to have fun. A dejected huff was pushed out into the pillow as I hugged it to my chest. Foot steps sounded behind me and I winced when they were too heavy to be Himawari. Maybe it hadn't done any damage when he threw that book or tossed me out the window. But the actions spoke loud enough and I didn't like what they had to say. A hand touched my shoulder and I pulled it away from him. "Leave me alone..." The hot burn of eyes traced over my back but I just ignored him. "Hey. Don't act so down. It's not like I hurt you or anything." He said as I watched his reflection scratch his hair. For a long moment nothing was said and his face hardened into annoyance. "Hey! At least act like you hear me!" His fist rose in front of him and I wondered if he would hit me. "That's enough!" Himawari. I glanced over towards the door as she stepped through, looking between us. "Ichigo. Whether or not you injured him is not the point. You don't even realize what you're doing because you've become numb to that treatment thanks to Isshin. But we aren't. It doesn't matter how tough we are, having someone we care about intend to hurt us cuts as deep as any sword." The bed dipped under her weight, fingers laying gently on my shoulder. "Yeah but-..." His teeth clenched, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. The hand in his hair fell away and he laid down, arms wrapping around my waist to watch me through the mirror. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't care, because I do." My eyes darted around those of his reflection before breathing a sigh and finally tangling my fingers in his. "I'm sorry I caused such a mess at your school. I honestly thought you'd think it was funny and I wanted to see you smile." His eyes widened a bit before falling most of the way closed. "That was all because you were trying to make me smile?" My shoulder rolled lightly. "Well, I was pretty bored too. But mostly about seeing you smile." His breath warmed my neck as he sighed. "I never meant to make you feel like I don't care and I didn't think it would bother you. I knew it wouldn't hurt you to be thrown. I just didn't count on you being so sensitive." My eyes narrowed into a light glare. "I'm not sensitive!" He blinked at me before his face softened making way for a soft smile that threw a wet blanket on my short lived anger. "Of course not. But if you were. I'd tell you that I do care and I'll do my best not to ever let you feel like I don't again." My cheeks heated up and I leaned back into him. "You better. Next time I'll kick your ass."

Himawari POV: I smiled, watching Ichigo chase after me as I ran around Rictor, using him as a living shield while Hichigo was cooking dinner. "You'll never catch me, soulreaper!" His brows furrowed, lunging fast enough that I only narrowly missed his grab. Something tightened around my chest and my eyes widened, looking down in time for my bikini top to come free. The tie string dangled from Ichigo's fist an his face went beat red. Kisuke grinned from his place leaning against a patio chair. "Good job, Ichigo!! I always believed in you!! Aim for her bottoms next!!" He yelled, flicking his cheap paper fan at us. Ichigo spun around, stabbing his finger at him. "I didn't do it on purpose you pervert!! And stop looking at her!!" I chuckled, one foot raising to scratch behind my knee. "Put this back on so he'll stop looking at you!" The top was tossed back at me but I just grinned, one hand cupping my left breast. "I don't think I want to. It's so freeing without clothes. In fact I think we should all be naked! Ninahomiury!!" My hand snapped out and she shot like a lightening bolt across the yard into my hand. "Kisuke!! Come be free with me!!" Across the yard Rukia's face went as red as Renji's hair and they both gasped as Kisuke jumped up and began stripping. "Hey!! Put your clothes back on!! What the hell is wrong with you!!?" "You heard her!! I'm free of the cluches of uncomfortable clothing!!" He cheered, streaking across the yard before diving into the lake. Ichigo's face was buried in his hands and he didn't even notice Yoruichi sneak up behind him until she pressed her boobs to his head. "Now that's the best idea I've heard so far! Wanna help me take these off, Ichigo?!" He jumped back, stammering as blood trickled from his nose. My lips twisted up into a wide grin and I jumped into the air, sweeping Nina through him from head to groin. "Ichigo!!!" Rukia cried as he stumbled back, touching his chest where she had cut right down the middle. "Don't look so shocked. I told you before she has the ability to heal. She only cuts flesh when I wish it. But the same can't be said for non living material." His eyes widened as he finally turned away from looking for an injury as his clothes fell limply at his feet. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The remains of the garments were gathered around his waist and he ran for the house. "Hey!! Where are you going, Ichigo?!! The water is great!!" "Shut up, Kisuke!! You're as bad as she is!!" Yoruichi blocked his path grinning wide when he bounced off her chest, landing spread eagle in the grass. One hand covered her face, a faint blush forming. "Himawari wasn't kidding! You are pretty well endowed!" He shot up, struggling with the fabric as he tried to make a run for it only for her to appear in his path any direction he tried to move.

I smirked, pressing against his back and he shot 6 feet into the air before landing on his face. "My my, they really got you all worked up." Kisuke said, coming to kneel next to us with nothing but a fan to cover the bottom half of his face. Ichigo scrambled away, face as red as his name sake. "Put some clothes on damn it!! You can't just come sit behind my head with that thing just hanging out for all the world to see!!" Kisuke blinked, glancing down at himself. "What's wrong with it? I always thought it looked pretty good. Himawari never complained." Ichigo's teeth chattered in anger, jumping to his feet. "That's it!! Zangetsu!!" I lifted a brow watching the zanpukato shot from the house and into his hand to be swung at the older of the 2. He just dodged though, only losing a few hairs for my imprints efforts. "My my. You've sure got a temper. Why so serious?" Kisuke asked, vanishing then reappearing balanced on Zangetsu's edge. Ichigo shook him off, face still beat red as he chased the former captain over the yard. Yoruichi laughed heartily, resting one arm on my shoulder as we watched the 2 of them jumping around. "Well that went better than I expected. They put on quite the show don't they?" I nodded, watching as Kisuke finally grabbed Benihime and blocked Ichigo's attack. Sparks glinted off the respective weapons but my attention was on their wielders. Their muscles rippled with each move, expanding and contracting as they traded blows. Hichigo wasn't nearly so thrilled with them, especially when they got close to the grill. A flare of his power and the formation of his mask was enough to make them think better of coming any closer. They jumped apart, flash stepping to put that least 20 meters between them and the irritated hollow. "I don't care what you do while you're over there but if you mess up my dinner I'll kick your ass!!" He snapped.

I chuckled, making my way over to him. "You're pretty tense. Anything I can do to help." One hand traced down his chest and he huffed, letting the mask vanish before giving me a toss over his shoulder. A light slap made me jump, face heating up as I struggled to look at him from this position. "Did you really just spank me?!" A wide grin spread over his face before 2 fingers slipped into me. My eyes widened, hands digging into his back as they curled against my G-spot. "You are clearly in need of discipline." His thumb brushed my clit, rolling it firmly as the other fingers pinched toward the pad of his thumb. I gasped, eyes watering as he stroked me firmly from the inside out. Hot breath puffed out over my ass as he inhaled deeply through his nose. "Damn you smell good!" Moisture was already gathering between my legs and I squeezed them together, toes curling into his shirt. Teeth closed around my hip and I keened as his tongue darted out to wet the flesh he had a hold on. His breath moistened my skin and after a second he finally let go. A light pink mouth print remained. He hummed lowly, tracing it with his tongue before curling his fingers inside me sharply. Something shot though me and I muffled my scream into my fist as he channeled his energy right into that nerve. My legs kicked out against my will, muscles convulsing beyond my control with pleasure. Tears streaked down my face as my eyes squeezed tight. Air seemed impossible to get into my lungs even though I could hear each breath whizz from me. Hichigo hummed lowly, fingers still working me lightly to prolong my orgasm as I quivered against him. A trickle of drool leaked from the corner of my mouth as my body finally gave out. My insides twitched as he withdrew his fingers, watching my cum stretch between they before they banished into his mouth to be sucked cleaned. They popped free with an audible *Sckkk* and I was carried over to a chaise lounge. "Now behave yourself." He chided, stepping back over to wash his hands and continue on dinner like he hadn't just fingered me in front of everyone.

Ichigo shook himself from his shock. Appearing in front of me, face still very red as I cuddled up into the numerous pillows around me. "Are you ok?! I've never heard you scream like that!" A still shaky laugh escaped and I nodded. "Yeah... He pushed his energy through his fingers using it to stimulate my nerves and create a far more intense feeling. It really feels amazing..." The worry finally faded away and he petted back my hair. "Maybe if you ask nice he'll take care of you too. You look like you need the attention more than I did." His brows furrowed before snapping up as he grabbed a pillow to covered himself, apparently having forgotten he was naked. I couldn't help but laugh, one hand tangling with his as I tugged him over into the bed with me so I could lay against his chest. "Calm down. Everyone here has seen a dick. Well, maybe. Hey Rukia! Have you seen a dick yet?! Besides Ichigo's and Kisuke's just now?!" Her teeth snapped together, face turning strawberry pink as she seethed at me. "That's none of your business!! How can you even ask something like that?!!" My lips tugged down. "Well you kinda strike me as a prude so I'm honestly not sure if you've ever got laid or not. Come to think of it, that may be why you seem so grouchy. That's it!" My hand landed in my open palm. "I volunteer Renji! You can let us know how far those tattoos go!" Renji's face flushed to rival her's but he didn't object and I grinned in success. "Well look at that, he likes the idea. Go on, Rukia. You'll feel better and won't be as bitchy." She snarled, rushing over to seethe at me. "I am not bitchy!! You take that back!!" One finger was stabbed at me and I wiggled my pinky in my ear in an attempt to stop the ringing. "Uptight then. Either way you should do us all a favor and eat a dick already." Her mouth opened and closed trying and failing at finding words. I laughed, palming the top of her head to mess her hair. "You're so touchy. Don't take everything to heart, Rukia." My hand was knocked away angrily and I chuckled. Yoruichi stepped up behind her, boobs pressing to the back of her head and she scrambled away. "Stop that!! I used to look up to you!!" Yoruichi's head tipped to the side, amusement shimmering in her eyes as Ichigo covered his. "Wow, she's right. You are touchy. Maybe you just need a hug?" Rukia jumped back, throwing out her hands to fend her off until Renji picked her up. "Leave her alone now! She isn't playing!" He grumbled, heading back over to the chairs with her as I chuckled. "They make a cute couple. I hope she gets laid soon, it'll give us something talk about." Kon came flying out of no where, landing face first into Yoruichi's chest. "I will hug you my warrior goddess!!" She blinked at him before smirking. "Well at least someone appreciates them." I hoped life has always so perfect as it seemed right now with them...


	11. chapter 11

Epilogue~ Time skip: 7 years

Ichigo POV: The door opened smoothly and Zangetsu manifested, heading off to find Ninahomiury. Hichigo lifted his head, offering a smile from his place on the floor, pushing a ball of yarn back and forth with Hotaru. She wasn't nearly as playful as she used to be but he did his best to keep her active. I knelt down as he sat up, kissing him as my fingers slid through his hair. "Missed you, King. It's good to have you back." I chuckled, just holding him against me for a moment until Himawari stepped up behind him. He jumped up, grinning as wide as I've ever saw as she was pushed towards me letting him hug her back. "We have something to tell you!" His eyes twinkled with joy and I groaned, head falling back. "What have you done?!" A hand was shoved back through my hair and Himawari glared at me. "It could just as easy be your fault and Kisuke's! It was supposed to be permanent but instead he just put a block up and it eroded away!" Something was shoved into my face far too close to see until I pulled back enough to look at the small plastic stick in her hand. For a moment I still couldn't figure out just what it was. There was a word on the screen though and I took it. "Pregnant?... Pregnant?!! Wait!! Are you serious?!!" My eyes snapped from her to the stick rapidly as Hichigo grinned. "We're going to be parents!" I gulped, the shock finally breaking into joy and I grabbed them, gathering them into a hug. "We're really having a baby huh!?" She huffed clearly not sharing our enthusiasm. She never really did like kids and I got the feeling me and Hichigo would be providing most of the care but that didn't matter. I really didn't expect to have a child so I'd gladly take care of them. "Don't look so grumpy! Me and Hichigo will help you out. I know you don't like kids much. And as much as everyone else is around they'll help too!" A small but still mostly disenchanted smile tugged at her lips. "I should have known you'd be happy about this. Truthfully I'd hoped you'd both be against it so I didn't feel guilty about not wanting it. But I can't very well get rid of it with you both making those eyes at me. You're lucky you're cute. But you still have to clean up after it." A finger was flicked between me and Hichigo with a pointed look and he grinned. "No problem! It's not like we have much else to do! I mean sure we help out every now and again if there's an issue at the soul society but they'll just have to understand that a baby is more important!" Himawari breathed a sigh, tossing the tester into the trash before fitting her arms around my waist. "I guess it's worth it to see you both so happy. I love you both more than words could ever say." Warmth and affection washed over from our bond and I returned it, wrapping her fully in me, body and soul. *We love you too and we'll always be there to take care of you and our child."

Time skip: 5 months

Himawari POV: My eyes scanned around the room as Hichigo took his hands from in front of them to revel my living room packed full of guest. "Surprise!!" Most of them shouted and I tipped my head back as his arms encircled my waist. Ichigo stepped up, pulling me flush against him as he brushed back my hair. "Sorry I didn't go to the appointment but I really wanted to put this together for you. Even though I know you're not thrilled." One hand cupped my rapidly growing belly and I leaned into his attention. "You really didn't have to, but it was sweet of you to throw me a party." My hand caught his cheek, tugging him down to get a kiss as Orihime ran over. Ginshuri joined her quickly, rubbing her shoulders lightly. They had been together for nearly 5 years now and lived here with us. A large bright yellow box was thrust toward me and I finally untangled myself from my imprints to take it. "I know we're really supposed to wait until after the party but I just couldn't! I'm so excited for you!" She sure was. She was more excited for me than I was. The top was taken off and Ichigo took the box so I could inspect it's contents. "There were so many cute things I couldn't decide what to get so I just got 2 of everything!" I smiled, pulling out the 2 pink and blue bibs from the top. Under them lay blankets and varies toys alone with pacifiers and bottles. "Thank you, Orihime. I'm sure they'll enjoy them." She smiled wide, hugging me as tightly as she dared when I offered. "Well if we're starting the gift giving already you can open ours next." Kenpachi said, coming to tower over me as 2 boxes were shoved in my general direction with a snort. "I never cared much for parties to be honest but Ichigo promised there would be sake and food so I showed up." I took the gifts, opening the small one first to find a bag of candy. "That's from me! I didn't know what to get but I can't think of anyone who doesn't like sweets!" Yachiru chimed cheerfully and I chuckled before opening Kenpachi's. For a long moment I started into the box before heaving a sigh. "I feel like I should be surprised, but I'm really not." "*Tsk* I know they can't use them right away but I plan on training them so they might as well have a sword until they find their zanpukato." The twin black handled blades were handed over to Ichigo to looked understandably concerned. "Thank you, Yachiru. Kenpachi. Watch yourself around my kids. Just because I don't like babies doesn't mean I won't kill you if you hurt them. And I won't be bring you back with Nina if that happens." He grinned wide, one hand aiming at my stomach. "Speaking of that. When are those pip squeaks coming out so we can fight again?!" I heaved a sigh, patting his arm. About 3 months. Thank you for the gifts, even though they aren't very child friendly. And Yachiru, I hope you won't get mad if I take these sweets. They wouldn't be good by the time they able to have them anyhow." She looked a bit disappointed before grinning. "That's ok! I guess I just wasn't thinking that babies can't eat things like that right away, Floppy!" I chuckled at the nick name, popping one of the pieces into my mouth to munch on as everyone else gathered around.

My back and feet ached from standing so long and I finally made my way back in to sit on the couch. My imprints followed me shortly after. Hichigo curled up beside me, fingers petting lightly at my belly as Ichigo pulled me into his lap. "Are you alright?" He asked, doing his best at circulating his energy through my body to ease my tension. Hichigo was better at it but he helped enough that it eased my muscles. "I'm ok. Just tired is all." A warm kiss was pressed to my head. "I know. Did you get enough to eat? There's plenty more if you want it." It was temping and after a second of contemplating I nodded. "Please. Just get me something that used to have a face." Hichigo nodded, standing from the couch to hurry away. "Hey there. You look beat." Shunsui noted as he Jushiro stopped at the end of the couch. A cringed smile was flashed at them. "That bad huh? But I guess having 2 people inside you can't be easy. Here. We didn't know what to get so we decided that everyone can use money." The pouch was held out and Ichigo took it for me, one hand still pressed to my extended stomach. "Thanks, you guys. You really didn't have to get anything." Jushiro smiled, joining me on the couch as he looked at my belly. His fingers flinched toward me and I chuckled, catching them to lay where Ichigo's hand was. He blinked widely at me, just watching for a long moment before he finally relaxed. "Amazing! If you wouldn't mind I can come watch them sometimes. I've always enjoyed children." My head bobbed, sagging back into Ichigo's chest as the party bustled on around us...

Time skip: 3 months

My jaw clenched as I tried and failed at rolling into a more comfortable position between my imprints. My stomach was unusually achy. So far there hadn't been all that much pain. Ichigo and Hichigo had carried me around and done most everything for me so I missed out on a lot of the discomfort of pregnancy. That wasn't to say I didn't have any pain. Just that it wasn't nearly as much as could have been. One hand lifted, rubbing down my middle where the twins were oddly still. They normally were quite busy in there. Kicking and twitching but I guessed they had finally worn themselves out. "Ok. Someone needs to take me to the bathroom..." My hand grouped beside me until Ichigo caught it, kissing each finger. "I'm up..." The bed sprung up when his weight lifted from it and I managed to roll half way over. Strong hands helped me from the bed, lifting me into his arms and I breathed a sigh. "Hey. You're all wet." My brows furrowed, reaching down to feel, true to his word I was soaked. Now that I was out of bed it was getting cold quick. "Shit. My water must have busted while I was sleeping." He nodded, managing one step before he realized. "Oh, yeah- Wait!! Your water busted!! But that means-!!" His teeth chattered, spinning around so fast he almost lost balance before he kicked the bed hard enough to knock Hichigo from it. He shot off the floor with a yelp, holding his head as it spun around the room. "Hey!! What's the idea throwing me out of bed?!! And why am I wet?!!" An angry finger was stabbed at us as he jumped to his feet once more. "Watch Himawari!! I have to get my dad!! She's going into labor!!" His eyes bugged out before springing back into the bed to take me. "I've got her! You just hurry up!" Ichigo nodded rapidly, taking just enough time to kiss my cheek before racing away without even getting dressed. A short amused laugh puffed up my lips, wondering how long it would take him to notice.

Ichigo POV: My feet pounded against the ground as I ran as fast as I could to the clinic. For all I thought I was ready for this I was panicking now that it was finally happening. The door came into view and I bounced off of it when I couldn't stop in time before flinging it open. "Hey Dad!!" I yelled, breaths whizzing as he blinked at me from the table. "What the hell is going on, Ichigo?! Why are you naked?!" My face flushed as I looked down at myself. I had completely over looked that until now. Something was thrown at me and I quickly wrapped the white lab coat around myself. "Himawari's water broke and she's going into labor!! I don't know how long ago it happened though because we were sleeping!!" He set his shoulders, a rare serious look crossing his face as he walked at a quick pace into the next room. "We have to hurry!! What are you doing?!!" "Calm down. I can't do anything without my medical bag. You're not going to be any help to her if you panic." He said, coming back a moment later with a packed bag. "Now we can go."

Himawari POV: I groaned, muscles straining so that I had to stop. A low growl of pain hissed through my clenched teeth as Hichigo fussed over me. "It's going to be ok!! Ichigo will be back with Isshin soon!! They'll know what to do!!" His arms flailed as he followed me around the living room. A glare was shot his way and he froze in place. "Stop yelling. I can't deal with you panicking right now. If you can't get it together then go somewhere else so you aren't stressing me out. In fact why don't you go get Orihime? I need someone with a clear mind." His eyes widened before scrambling away to get her. I heaved a sigh, paws sliding out from under me until I was laying on the floor. I didn't trust my balance enough for walking uptight, but moving around helped distracted from the pain. A sharp breath stirred up a dust bunny under the couch and I watched it tumble over itself. Feet pounded upstairs, coming down the steps at a hurried pace before Orihime knelt at my side. "Everything is alright! You just try to relax! I'm here and I'm sure Ichigo will be back very soon!" A cheerful if not nervous smile was offered and I breathed a sigh setting my chin in her lap. "Thank you. I really just need someone calm to sit with me for now." She nodded, rubbing my ears gently as another contraction hit. My lips pulled up over my teeth, growling through the pain until it finally eased once more. Orihime looked worried but she was doing her best to not let it show. Ginshuri was beside us suddenly looking equally as panicked at Hichigo. "If you start yelling I will bite you!" Both men skittered back, gulping as I rose to my feet once more to pace circles around the living room.

The door slammed open and feet thundered against the floor coming my way until Orihime stood to block them. "Calm down! She's doing just fine but she needs calm and quiet so please try to relax." A relieved breath was pushed out as I hunched over in the mound of pillows and blankets Hichigo had piled in the corner. Another contraction rippled through my body and I phased back, still crouched as I spread my legs and bared down. Isshin hurried over, kneeling next to me as he tugged on gloves and slid several fingers into me, feeling around. "You're almost fully dilated already. When was the first you felt any discomfort?" I grunted, waiting out the contraction until I could speak again. "About 6pm. I didn't think much of it though but when I woke up to go to the bathroom my water had already broken." His head bobbed as he looked at his watch. It's 3:45 now so that means you've probably been in labor for almost 10 hours. Someone go get me warm water! She'll deliver anytime!" He ordered, hands busy pressing and needing against my stomach. "They feel to be in the right position and very soon you'll be seeing them." I groaned, shifting back to pace a few more close circles. I didn't want to move too far from my make shift bed. Isshin tracked me closely, picking me up and putting me back into the nest when another contraction hit. My eyes widened as something moved in me and I barely managed to phase back to human before the first of my twins flopped into the bedding. Everyone gasped and I panted as Isshin picked up the far too quiet body. "Why isn't he crying?!" Ichigo demanded as fleshy sac covering our little boy was torn away and the unbillicalcord was cut. Only then he did finally start testing out his lungs. His shrill cries calmed my imprints almost immediately and I bared down on my next contraction. "Take him!" Isshin ordered, handing him off in time to catch my daughter and give her the same treatment. My muscles finally gave out, leaving me laying in the mess of blood and what not as I panted for breath. The loud wails filling the room finally managed to rose enough interest that I sat up. "They're so noisy..." Isshin chuckled, handing over my twins. "Yeah, babies do that. They're worth it though." A small disbelieving look was shot his way before going back to the slime covered bodies on my chest. "Maybe when they stop screaming and shitting on themselves." Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smile as he ever so gently brushed down one of their noses. I just couldn't wait until they stopped screaming...

I sighed, a small glare being shot towards the next room as the twins whimpering finally brought me out of my much needed slumber. Neither of my imprints were awake, but they had stayed up most of the night so I decided to let them sleep. Escaping without waking them was not easy though and required some gymnastics and fancy foot work to escape from between them. A sigh of relief was exhaled as I made it to the floor once more and headed off dejectedly to check on the twins. The glow of their night light provided ample light to see them squirming about. Masaki had managed to wiggle her way free from the confines of the blanket while her brother Isamu was still swaddled, but whimpering. My feet plodded across the floor, coming to a rest next to the crib. "What's wrong?" Both sets of eyes darted to mine, little heads wobbling beyond their control. "Be quite now. It's 4am and everyone needs to sleep." Large eyes blinked up at me and Masaki's face scrunched before being to cry. "Didn't you hear me?! I said knock off that whimpering!" I hissed but she just got louder, and Isamu started at well. My eyes narrowed. "Damn. Why does speaking angrily not make you cry less?! Fine!..." The bars keeping them from falling were lowered to just a few inches and I phased into a wolf before hopping into the bed with them. Their cries stopped right away, watching me widely as I curled up around them and I huffed. "There. Now go back to sleep." Tiny fingers curled into my fur, pulling lightly as a mouth rubbed until it caught a nipple. "*Huff* I guess you were hungry." My teeth caught the edge of Isamu's blanket, tugging it lose so he could move around as much as he was able as well. Another mouth joined Masaki's and I breathed a sigh, rolling slightly so they could nurse more easily. The release of pressure felt good after being far too full and my eyes slipped closed to go back to sleep.

When I woke again it was too the hot burn of eyes on me. A low growl bubbled up in my chest when someone vanished around the door frame. My tongue swept over my teeth, baring them in threat to who ever thought they could sneak up on my little ones. Ichigo stepped out after a second, rubbing the back of his head and the growl guttered out. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Himawari. I was just watching you with them. Looks like you like them after all." He said quietly, making his way over to kneel next to us and pet my head. "Yeah yeah. Don't be thinking I'm going all mushy. You're still on diaper duty." He chuckled, catching one of their tiny feet to rub. "Of course. How are you feeling?" I hummed, curling a bit tighter around the twins when someone whined. "Tired but other than that fine. Orihime fixed me up and she always does a wonderful job." The floor squeaked lightly outside the room and Hichigo poked his head in, smiling when he saw I was awake. "Hey, queen. Sorry they got you up." Someone latched onto a teat and I lifted my front leg slightly. "It's fine. You guys were up with them most of the night and they slept pretty good once I came in here. I slept better too." He grinned, plopping down next to us to look over our twins with delight. "Maybe we'll have to move the crib in our room and you can sleep with them until them settle in." My head inclined slightly, watching Isamu look around at everything. So maybe babies weren't quite as bad as I thought. That didn't mean I'd be making this a habit though. A kiss was pressed to my head and I leaned into Ichigo before Hichigo caught me as well. I was glad to have this time with my family. "I love you." They whispered. "I love you both too. And I can't wait to see what the rest of our time together brings."...


End file.
